I Hate The Way You Love
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: 1864 :: Elena is the new girl in Mystic Falls. She is the Gilbert heir. Uncle John is planning her arranged marriage to Stefan. How awful! Damon loves her, but she hates him. Will Elena give him a chance? - COMPLETE -
1. Wrecking Ball

_Nobody warned you,_  
_ Nobody told you, to make up your mind._  
_ Nobody told you, that I could just waltz through  
and shake up your style._  
_ I'm inside, like a wrecking ball through your mind,_  
_ and I change it all from inside._

.

.

.

Early in the morning, Elena walked idly through the fields around her Uncle John's estate. She ran her fingers over the tall weeds and reminisced about her old life in New York. Her father's sudden death forced her to relocate to Virginia. It was only last week that she stopped wearing the customary black mourning gowns. Her mother continued to wear black and remained in a constant state of depression. She cursed her brother Jeremy for running off, she needed his support. She willed herself to stop thinking about Jeremy.

She heard the foot falls of a horse, but was unable to determine its direction, only that it was going incredibly fast.

Damon was racing through the high grass. He pushed his horse faster than proper, because he was angry and distracted.

He failed to recognize the lady not too far from him, when he glanced up, it was almost too late to rein his horse. His horse reared and force of the movement made him fall off. His body slid across the grass. He groaned from the harsh landing. He was cursing his bad luck.

Elena lifted up her dress and raced over to the rider. She stroked the frightened horse and tried to calm its movements. It was black and absolutely breathtaking, with the softest mane. She had never seen a horse like it, it probably would have scared most ladies away.

"Sir! I hope you are not injured. I could try and fetch you some help." She said politely.

Damon stood up and tried to remove the grass from his overcoat. It was exceptionally fine, imported from Italy. He hated being dirty. He winced from the scrapes on his legs. "I do not think I could handle anymore help from you, madam." He said without glancing up at Elena.

"You were the one riding like a demon! You could have injured me and your horse." She said annoyed, but continued to caress the animal's mane.

Surprised by her fiery spirit, Damon looked at the lady for the first time. She was beautiful and young. She could not be more than 18 years old. Her dark brown curls fell perfectly around her face. Her dark eyes were intense and direct. Her eyes could tear anyone apart. Her cheeks were flushed from the encounter. He knew the rest of her had to be beautiful, but she was wearing a black dress cape. The hood was loosely covering half her head.

"Forgive me, madam." He gave her a charming look, the type that made all the girls swoon. He smirked. "I thought I was alone out here."

His charm did nothing to her. She did not bother admiring his blue eyes or his jet black hair. She was not affected by his handsome form. She was alarmed that he did not have better manners. She glared at him in angrily. Gentlemen never treated her this way.

"Sir, let us hope this incident does not repeat. Be kind as to ride responsibly. As I do often enjoy my morning walks."

"I have never seen you around here before. I know most people in town, if not they certainly know me." He said arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes. He was the most conceited man in all of her acquaintance. And she knew a lot of men. He clearly thought too highly of himself.

"How quaint this little town must be, if you are the only person deemed worth knowing." She fired back with a raised brow.

His brows furrowed at her insulting remarks. How dare she!

She curtsied elegantly, her head bowed, with a hint of a wicked smile. She knew he was bewildered.

"I bid you adieu, sir." She said politely and walked away. She acted like he was insignificant.

"I do not know your name, madam." He called out.

He heard her laughing in response. "You will not miss hearing it tomorrow night."

"I do not understand." He called back.

"All in good time." She said cheekily. Her gown was going to make such a statement. She could not wait to dance and laugh. Hopefully, this town had other gentlemen that were handsome, but with better manners. She giggled and could not wait to write in her diary.

Damon tried to figure out her words. She clearly had a game plan. He did not like feeling uncertain, it was not in his nature. He figured it out, tomorrow night was a Gilbert ball. Could someone have invited her? Who was she visiting? Where was she from? Did she have a dance card?

She haunted his thoughts throughout the rest of the day. There was something about her, it was more than her beauty, she knew how to laugh. She was intelligent and vivacious. She could be his match.

* * *

_A/N: I'm addicted to writing AU! This was the introduction chapter. The Salvatore brothers are human. Show characters will have different roles in the story. Katherine does not exist._

_I have many Unresolved Sexual Tension moments for the fic planned, so I might be able to stick to the "T" rating. Then again, if I'm begged to change to "M"... we'll see how it goes! _

_Let me know if the story interests you. I'm a big fan of this genre. :) **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Wrecking Ball by Interpol__  
_


	2. Love Affair

_Just let me run where I want to run  
Just let me love who I want  
There are no rules for this love  
Just keep your head and don't give up  
Like all the fools who play it smart  
Lose your head just for your heart  
Just for your heart_

_._

_._

_._

Damon spent the next morning riding, in hopes of finding the mystery girl. In the twenty-three years of his life, Damon had never encountered anyone half as enchanting. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen and he did not know her name. He would have to wait until the ball for their next meeting. He could not wait to charm her with his fashionable style and irresistible dance skills.

Damon was exhausted when he arrived back at the Salvatore manor. He handed his horse to the stable boy and walked to the main entrance of the house.

He froze when he saw Stefan helping a girl into an elegant carriage. It was her, his tormenting girl. She had been on Salvatore property the entire morning. The coincidence was entirely too great.

Damon wiped the sweat off his forehead and approached Stefan on the front steps. Stefan appeared to be in good spirits.

"Stefan, how did you come to be acquainted with that girl?" Damon motioned to the departed carriage.

"That was the lovely Miss Elena." Stefan said dreamily. "Father requested her presence for lunch."

Damon was dumbfounded. "How does she know father?"

"She is John Gilbert's niece."

"She is a Gilbert."

Stefan nodded followed by a bittersweet smile. "She relocated from New York."

"I am surprised father would take the time to socialize with a Yankee." Damon stated confused.

Giuseppe Salvatore was a proud Confederate supporter. He donated large amounts of money to the war effort. The war was a constantly discussed in the household. When Damon deserted the war, Giuseppe did not speak to him for weeks, only adding to the conflict between them.

"It is not polite to discuss politics with women, but I know she was born in Virginia. She inherited a great deal of land, including some hospitals."

_'Father, the ever opportunist, is interested in her money'_, Damon added in his mind.

Damon smirked and wondered what Stefan thought of her personality. "What is your opinion of her?"

"When father asked me to _marry_ her, I did not think-"

"Marry!" Damon grabbed Stefan's arm.

"I saw her portrait before her arrival. Father said she has not found anyone suitable to marry. He suggested to match us." Stefan said sincerely.

"You really do anything he asks!" Damon said alarmed. Stefan, the ever favorite son, strikes once again.

"No, I did not agree to marry her. However after meeting her, I have grown quite fond of her."

Damon did not know how to respond. Stefan's words were burned in his mind. What kind of word was 'fond'? She deserved a better suited word.

"I am happy you are 'fond' of her, brother." Damon said teasingly. "I need to speak to father..."

Damon sprinted inside the house searching all the common rooms for his father. The servants had yet another reason to call him mad.

He located his father in the study nursing a tumbler of scotch in deep contemplation. No doubt, he was about to write another blasted diary entry.

"Damon. Back from your ride and all in one piece." Giuseppe greeted.

"Yes. Stefan spoke to me about your lunch guest."

"Quite the young lady." Giuseppe smiled proudly.

Damon could not take it any longer. He wanted answers!

"I am curious as to why you did not ask _me_ to court Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked without warning.

Giuseppe was taken aback by the query. "I thought you would never agree to an arranged marriage. You find great pleasure in rebelling against me."

Unfortunately, his father was correct, but this case was turning out to be the exception.

"Did she consent to enter a courtship with Stefan?"

"Why she has only arrived in town a fortnight. We will need to prepare a dinner for such a momentous occasion."

"Is she familiar with any of this planning?" Damon asked offended.

"John will explain everything to her. Her late father would have approved of this match. It will bring us great happiness to see our families united."

Damon stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I guess her considerable fortune is only secondary to that happiness."

Giuseppe narrowed his eyes at Damon's sharp tongue. "Why the interest in your brother's probable engagement? As the first born son, you will inherit all of my estate. You have the freedom to marry _anyone_ in society. Your brother however needs to marry someone with station."

Damon shot his father a tight smile and nodded in agreement. He walked away in direction of his quarters. He swung open the double doors of his private living room. He paced back and forth on the decorative rug.

"Master, are you in distress? May I assist you with anything?" His personal valet, Henry asked.

Damon took a breath and requested a bath to be prepared. Was he loosing his mind? He was unbelievably stressed over a girl, he talked to less than ten minutes. He always got what he wanted, why should this be any different. Maybe Miss Elena was not 'fond' of Stefan. She did not appear to be easily satisfied. Or better she would reject an arranged marriage in preference of genuine love.

Damon felt guilty for not telling Stefan the truth. When it came down to the issue, Damon met her first, even if they were unchaperoned. He settled on dealing with the situation after the ball. For now, Damon could look forward to dancing with the girl. He was set on winning her affections.

* * *

_A/N: Elena is unaware of her uncle's scheme. She does not know Damon & Stefan are brothers. Up next: You'll find out if Elena likes them._

_I'm enjoying researching 1860s etiquette! But Human-Stefan is rough to write. I'm used to him being all tortured. Regardless, Stefan is the goody-goody and Damon is the rebel. :) **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Love Affair by Copeland**  
**_


	3. Rich Girls

_Investigation to be done  
Like who's been wearin' what with who  
Said, what's been going on around here?  
You gotta tell me, You gotta know, I wanna know  
I'll tell you everything I know, Any little thing I know  
You've got a lovely way with words  
Must be the way you see the world_

.

.

.

Elena sat down at her vanity table and scrutinized her complexion. She was grateful her eyes looked clear. She frowned, while touching her cheeks. Since her father's funeral, she believed her face was rounder as a result of continually bursting into tears. Elena sighed at the illogical thoughts and rang for her maid.

Her lady's maid Isobel was older than her former. Elena missed Holly back in New York, she was a true confidante with pleasant manners. Elena was still getting familiar with Isobel. Thus far, she had proved to be efficient and obedient. She was familiar with the latest in style and skillfully organized the extensive wardrobe.

"How may I assist you, Miss Elena?" Isobel asked as she entered the young mistress' boudoir.

"It is time to groom for the ball."

"Yes, ma'am, I finished pressing your gown not an hour ago."

"Which gown did you press?"

"Your mother selected a recent purchase to be pressed. It is dark blue, a French dressmaker trimmed it to your measurements."

Elena nodded in agreement. "Very well then, bring it out for me to appraise."

Isobel did as the young mistress requested and attended to her appearance.

Elena studied Isobel in the vanity mirror as she styled. Elena asked for her hair to be pinned up with a few entwining braids. It would take a gracious amount of time to be finished. After a longstanding silence passed, Elena initiated a conversation with her older maid.

"I was introduced to Mr. Stefan Salvatore today. Have you observed him? What is your opinion of him?"

"Mr. Salvatore is frequently a guest at the manor. He is a fine southern gentleman therefore universally liked. He is soft spoken and serious. He is often in library looking for a book to borrow from Master. Sometimes he was so quiet, he would give me a fright to find him in a room. He never refuses to dance at balls, but otherwise he is not particularly social in town. I do not know if he belongs to clubs."

_'Was Stefan truly so reserved?', _Elena questioned in her head.

"Your description seems fitting of him. Do you know the ladies interested in his courtship?"

"I have seen him pay attention to Caroline Forbes and Amber Bradley."

"He socializes with the Sheriff's daughter?" Elena was confused considering Mr. Salvatore's wealth.

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Caroline is considered a great beauty. Her status is often overlooked by gentlemen."

Elena was curious to see this 'great beauty'. Elena met Amber earlier in the week. A pleasant girl with a decent face, but somewhat dimwitted. Then again, most men preferred stupid women. Elena accidentally groaned loudly at thought. She blushed at being caught.

Isobel looked at Elena in amazement. It was unusual for the young mistress to be unladylike. She was always refined.

"Were you introduced to Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

Elena perked up at the query. "No, I did not meet him. Is he Stefan's uncle?"

"No, his older brother."

Elena smirked in approval. "How many years in difference?"

"I recall Mr. Damon Salvatore to be 6 years senior."

_'He must not live in the Salvatore manor if he is married.', _Elena thought it over.

"What is your opinion of his wife?" Elena asked without a second thought.

"He is unwed."

_'Why? Is there something wrong with the man?', _Elena questioned in her head.

Isobel noticed the young mistress' puzzled face. "He has never courted anyone from town. He does not have a problem conversing with ladies. Quite the opposite, he is the most requested on dance cards. He is not interested in producing an heir, therefore is not troubled with procuring a wife."

"Then I am to assume he is quite handsome. More or less than his younger brother?"

Isobel stopped braiding Elena's hair at the question. "Yes, ma'am, he is handsome. Most ladies are entranced by his bright blue eyes." She said calmly.

"What is your opinion of Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

Isobel bit her tongue. She could not betray her young mistress with dishonesty. She could lose her position in the house. She was not sure how to appropriately answer the question.

"He is nothing like Mr. Stefan Salvatore. He is not reserved with his fortune in the pursuit of pleasure."

_'Am I to assume those pursuits include brothels?', _Elena thought.

"His blunt honesty often causes a stir. He is naturally loud. He is notoriously stubborn." Isobel paused. "I have never witnessed him in ill spirits, but the Salvatore manor maids are wary of his mood swings."

Isobel continued with her account. "He is educated. He attended Columbia University, until the confederacy draft. He did not support the cause and deserted the war after six months. The town, including his family, labeled him a traitor. He cannot return to Columbia until the war is over."

_'He lived in New York and refused to fight in the confederate army.' _Elena was undeniably impressed with the man. He might be the only person in town, other than her mother, that supported the union. She wondered why he chose to attend Columbia. Most southern gentleman favored Yale by default.

"You pegged him as a quite peculiar man." Elena said softly.

"Yes, ma'am, he is often described as peculiar."

Elena ruminated over Isobel's accounts of the Salvatore brothers. She wondered which topics of conversation best suited Stefan. Elena did not know whether to be excited or terrified about meeting the older brother. It was fascinating that he was set on remaining a bachelor. Elena dispelled her thoughts as Isobel adjusted the final rebellious curls.

Isobel disposed of Elena's muslin chemise to fasten a selected corset. She expertly begun lacing the back. Elena sucked in a strong breath. Her mother encouraged great emphasis on a lady's waist and hips. "Once again, Isobel." She ordered.

Isobel followed instruction and tightened the corset another half-inch. She was prepared for her young mistress to faint. She was surprised the young mistress did not complain or show any symptoms of discomposure. Isobel was thus far pleased with the first ball dressing of the new mistress.

Elena admired her appearance in the dressing room mirror. The fine silk gown had a décolleté and shoulder flattering bodice. Her small bust appeared almost daring. The short sleeves revealed ample amounts of bare skin. The crinoline of the gown was flat in the front and larger in the back. She wore lace wrist gloves with her family ring. Elena was confident about conquering the night to come. "That will be all, Isobel." Elena dismissed the maid.

Isobel lowered her head as Mistress Miranda Gilbert entered the boudoir. Miranda was wearing a black gown to signify mourning.

"Mama." Elena twirled in place. "What do you make of it?"

"The purchase proved to be worth the trouble, my dear Len. It suits you beautifully." Miranda studied her daughter. This was likely Elena's last French design for months to come. It was nearly impossible to import gowns since relocating to Virginia. The confederacy had strict rules on foreign trade.

Elena heartily smiled and playfully curtsied.

"I brought you something to wear tonight." Miranda opened the Cartier jewelry box in her hands.

Elena gasped as her mother placed a delicate necklace around her neck. It was a mix of diamonds and blue sapphires. "Thank you, Mama. It is a perfect match to my gown."

"It is a shame that the most beautiful girl at the ball will be a _Yankee_." Miranda jested.

"No shame at all Mama. I _am_ a Yankee with a southern heart of gold." Elena retorted.

Miranda laughed at her daughter's response. Although, she was worried that southern society would disapprove of her daughter's cunning wit.

* * *

_A/N: The ball is next. I bet you're excited for Elena to 'meet' the older Salvatore brother. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Okay fine, I'm a sucker for bloodplay. I found a way to include VAMPIRES in the story. Wait for it, it might make you laugh... :)_

_Song: Rich Girls by The Virgins  
_


	4. Desperate Guys

_Was it more than attraction and a physical lust?_  
_Her loins, my imagination, that first inconceivable touch__  
that I was planning, uh I mean wishing..._  
_How embarrassed I'd been if you knew what I was thinking._  
_And whoa, when it started, my first thought was **love**._  
_I crossed my fingers, but I didn't beg,  
'cause I knew you knew I liked you._  
_I figured desperate guys, never had a chance with you.__  
_

_._

_._

_._

A little past seven in the evening, Damon passed through the front doors of the Gilbert manor. Stefan, the ever punctual guest, had arrived before him as usual. Damon greeted other guests that were entering at the same time. He rushed to the gentleman's apartments to remove his overcoat and hat.

Damon walked in the direction of the grand ballroom. He could hear the orchestra from a distance. From the amount of laughter and voices, it sounded like most of town had been invited. The wide doors of the ballroom were sprawled open and servants stood with trays of champagne glasses and orderves. The ballroom was decorated with a splendor of candles and flowers. John Gilbert had spent a great deal on decorations judging by the new luxurious drapes.

As Damon chose not to escort a lady, he was not obligated to find a seat or make introductions. He grabbed a glass of champagne, while making the rounds to fill out dance cards. He needed to fill half his evening with other ladies. He saved certain dances with Elena in mind. He tried to locate Stefan or Elena, but did not see them anywhere.

Damon stood in a corner to avoid any conversation. He did not want to miss an opportunity with Elena over some mundane topic with anyone else. His attention was captured when Tyler Lockwood complained that Elena's dance card was full. John Gilbert was in possession of it.

_Damn!_ The night was not in his favor. Damon would have to ask Stefan to give up a set. Surely, his brother would be dancing with her multiple times, if John Gilbert wanted them engaged. Damon frowned at the thought.

The grandfather clock struck nine and dancing was about to commence.

The orchestra ceased playing and trumpets demanded the guests to quiet. John Gilbert emerged on the balcony over the ballroom to welcome the guests. "This is a special evening for me. My friends, I have the opportunity to introduce the newest resident of Mystic Falls. My darling, exquisite niece, Miss Elena Gilbert."

Damon gazed intently on the balcony waiting to see her. She emerged with a mischievous smirk and curtsied to the crowd. She held onto her uncle's arm as she walked down the grand staircase.

Damon was spellbound by her beauty, her gown was unlike any of ladies in town. He heard snickers and distasteful comments about her appearance. Ladies were jealous of her European style. He heard 'Un-American' and 'Yankee' said several times.

Damon was in awe of her remarkably small waist. He could break her in a fierce embrace. He willed himself to not imagine her in his bed. With her hair styled up, her neck was most enticing, he so desperately wanted a nibble.

Out of sheer desire, he walked in the direction of the staircase. His face fell at the sight of her descending. Stefan was holding out his arm to escort her. His brother did not deserve such a lady. Elena was a burning flame, while Stefan was a mere moth. Damon was in such distress over the couple, he almost forgot to find his own partner. He calmed before walking up to Blair Fell.

During the first dance, Elena was on the other side of the floor. Blair tried to initiate conversation with him, but he was barely responsive. As the song ended, Damon quickly returned Blair to her seat. He went off in search of Stefan.

"Brother!" Damon warmly greeted Stefan.

Stefan smiled as he approached.

"I was hoping you could introduce me to the belle of the ball."

"Certainly the opportunity is bound to present." Stefan said logically.

"Did you enjoy dancing with Miss Elena?"

"Supremely."

"I assume you have other sets with her."

Stefan listed the sets he had requested. By far, Stefan had claimed more sets with Elena than any other gentleman.

"Would you oppose granting me the last set with Miss Elena?"

Stefan was taken aback by the unusual request. He was silent before answering. "Of course not, brother, you will simply need to meet me and John Gilbert before it."

Damon smiled in joy. "I am so fortunate to have you as my brother."

Stefan laughed at the warm comment.

The conversation ended as the trumpets sounded for the next set to begin.

Dance after dance, partner after partner, Damon closely observed Elena. Thus far, she was docile, but her dancing skills were superior. Her every move was natural and weightless. She was not visibly excited by any of the gentleman that were selected on her card. She never smiled more than necessary and rarely returned conversation. She exhibited no flirtation or fawning unlike the other ladies dancing. In truth, she did not match his fantasies following the incident in the fields. Damon wondered if his infatuation would fade with this knowledge.

_'Where was the vibrant lady he met?',_ Damon was determined to closer study Elena's character.

During one intermission, Elena was conversing with Miss Gibbons in French. Elena's speech was rapid enough to be mistaken as native. Damon caught a part of the conversation, the ladies were discussing Louis-François Cartier.

While dancing with Benjamin McKittrick, Elena discussed baseball. She commented on the championship games of the Brooklyn Atlantics. She was familiar with player names and statistics. It was unusual for a woman to discuss sports on the floor. Benjamin welcomed the conversation and mentioned various Mystic Falls' teams.

Damon remained mystified by Elena as the hours passed. She was quite smitten of Alaric Saltzman, a common school teacher. She was superbly lively around him. _'What granted him such special attention?', _Damon thought as he watched them.

Alaric was handsome, but 12 years her senior. The pair conversed during intermission and continued on the dance floor.

"Could you believe she wanted to kill the children?" Alaric asked.

"When I found out, I screamed and my lady's maid rushed into my chamber." Elena laughed.

"I found myself engaged in the political turmoil of the situation." Elena said.

"I completely agree with your sentiments." Alaric smiled. "The aspects of the crimes were fascinating."

"What did you think of the castle?" Elena asked.

"A true metaphor for love, I believe." Alaric answered.

"I cried when when it started to deteriorate." Elena admitted.

They spoke in English, but Damon did not understand any segments of their conversation.

"Paul Féval is truly an extraordinary man." Alaric said walking off the floor.

Elena agreed with a large smile. "I would love to meet him in Paris."

Damon was anxious to find Stefan and John Gilbert. His long awaited moment had arrived.

John was resentful about granting Damon the last set. Regardless, John accepted Stefan's change to the card.

Elena was glowing from the discussion with Alaric. It was the first time, she discussed Gothic literature with someone. They shared mutual enthusiasm for "The Vampire Countess".

Elena's smile disappeared as she approached Stefan. He was standing next to the _vile_ man from fields. She cautiously announced her presence.

"Mr. Salvatore, good evening once more." She said in gentle voice.

Both of the men turned to greet her. They bowed. Elena waited for a formal introduction.

"Miss Gilbert, may I present, my brother Damon Salvatore. He requested to accompany you for the last set."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." Elena replied with a smile. She did not offer her hand. Damon noticed, because he intended to grace it with a kiss.

Damon guided her in the direction of the dance floor. He was surprised when she stopped walking. Elena noticed many spectators and realized her mistake, her distance from him was provocative. "Sir, please follow my lead." She said seriously.

Damon was surprised, but more than eager to follow her. She led them to a dimly lighted hallway. He was not expecting to be with her in an intimate location. He studied her waiting for an explanation.

"I find you most disagreeable, sir." She said with a scowl. Her dark eyes burned holes through him.

Damon's nerves tensed at her harsh tone. He swallowed. "I beg your pardon, madam."

"It was most _conniving and calculating_ of you to steal the last set from your brother." She said gravely.

_'Had she grown an attachment to Stefan?',_ Damon was appalled.

"Your dance card was full." He hoped to sound reasonable.

"As it will _always_ be." She was not conceited in her remark. "That is _not_ the point. Please be courteous enough to refrain from interrupting me."

Damon motioned in agreement. He did not know whether to be angry or afraid. She was single handily spinning his emotions out of control. He tried to remain detached.

"You have taken unwanted liberties with me. You cornered both my uncle and your brother. You knew if I had refused you, with their knowledge of it, it would be suspicious. Obviously, our relatives do not know we were introduced unchaperoned in the fields. It would compromise my reputation and force us into an agreement." She lamented with a deep frown.

Damon was astonished by her words. She was so bold in her confrontation. She expected to have full consent on all matters. Then he remembered, sadly so, that she wanted to refuse his personal request.

He forced calmness to ask. "I wish to be informed as to why you wanted to refuse?"

"I find you most disagreeable, sir." She repeated.

The girl he most admired hated him. Yet, he still wanted to dance with her, so he did not pursue her reasons. He was afraid she would feign illness to escape dancing.

He was saved by the sound of the trumpets. He presented his right arm and she accepted it. He felt a spark as her fingers graced him. The spark made all the difference. He was resolved on pursuing a courtship with her. After all, he was Damon Salvatore, always the leading man.

Elena hated him, but he felt something between them, something deep. The air around them was ignited. Blue eyes on brown eyes, the twin flames waited for the music to begin.

* * *

_A/N: __Damon was studying/stalking Elena, that is why he was not overtly cocky. __I know you want to read about their dances... **Be Good & Review!**_

_P.S. - __For story flow, Elena's maternal heritage is French. __A set is two dances. Men generally reserved one set per lady._

_Song: Desperate Guys by The Faint_


	5. Beating Heart Baby

_You want nothing to do with me_  
_I don't know what to do with you_  
_'Cause you don't know what you do to me_  
_Baby, is this love for real?_  
_Let me in your arms to **feel**_  
_The beating of your heart baby_  
_Girl, you really got your hold on me_  
_Girl, you gotta get away from me_  
_'Cause you want nothing to do with me_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Damon stared at Elena without mercy. To his disappointment, she did not blush from his excessive attention. Elena seemed to be anywhere else, but there with him. Her face was expressionless as she stared back. Her dark eyes shared a sense of intensity. No doubt, she was probably cursing him in her head. He was unable to stop gazing at her lips. He was fascinated with the natural strawberry color.

He was struck by an adrenaline rush, considering he would spend the next thirty minutes with her. Damon guided her to the top of the line. He wanted them to be lead couple. Elena did not remark about their placement.

The first dance was the Virginia Reel. It was set to the confederate version of 'Tramp! Tramp! Tramp!' and Elena flinched realizing the difference.

Damon and Elena bowed to each other and led the other couples. The dance's fast pace did not permit conversation. It involved too much clapping and switching of partners. It bothered Damon that she was noticeably energetic to dance with Alaric.

Damon joined hands with Elena to slide down the middle aisle. He felt her family ring. The ring was black onyx with the engraved Gilbert crest. She was the only independently wealthy woman in Mystic Falls.

His second dance with her, the last dance of the evening was the waltz. He had been daydreaming about waltzing with her for hours. The orchestra selected a piece by Frédéric François Chopin. He put his arm around her waist. She felt wonderful in his arms, a sudden protectiveness overcame him. He was pleasantly shocked when she moved closer to his body. He noticed their height difference, it was about 6 inches. He tried to not glance at her delectable heaving bosom. His large left hand joined with her small right hand. He could smell her scent, he concluded that she bathed with lilies. His eyes roamed from her clavicle to her fine neck. With every slow turn, she was drowning him.

Elena remained unaffected considering his close proximity. She was demure, which was ironic knowing her true personality. She held his gaze as they danced counterclockwise around the floor. Elena did not speak for nearly ten minutes. She started talking to avoid any speculation about their silence on the floor.

Damon was caught off guard by her voice. He was not expecting a conversation from her. Her voice was merely above a whisper, it was gentle, unlike her previous relations with him.

"I think your horse is magnificent."

Elena's topic of choice made Damon at ease with happiness.

"_Katherine_ is quite remarkable." He paused and smirked. "When she is not acting presumptuous."

"I wonder if the same could be said about her owner." Elena said contemplatively.

Damon momentarily thought he imagined her words. _Was she trying to flirt with him?_

"I grant you all the opportunities necessary to find out." He managed to say seriously.

Elena raised a brow at his words and returned to silence.

"Do you ride?" Damon asked attempting to continue conversing.

"Yes. Though, I have not since living with my uncle." She replied sadly.

"Why is that?"

"I need to purchase a new horse. Furthermore, my uncle is strict and does not permit me to ride alone."

"He must care a great deal about your safety." Damon understood the situation. He considered offering to ride with her, but she hated him. He would have to save the offer for another time.

"Yes, ironically, he is afraid of who I may encounter while riding alone." She said with a smile.

"You were not chaperoned when we met."

Her face visibly paled. "I sincerely ask of you to keep that morning between us. I left the manor without permission. It overwhelms me to be followed around every minute of every day."

"I will promise not to tell, but only if you do something for me."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but did not respond.

"I would like the chance to change your opinion of me." Damon explained.

She grew serious. "You are entertaining false hopes on that matter, sir."

Damon was thrown by her distinctly icy tone. "I do not understand your meaning, madam. May I ask why?"

"You are most unpleasant. I refuse to socialize with a man that blackmails women. If you genuinely cared about my opinion, then you would respect me."

Damon almost missed a dance step, while listening to her explanation. "I did not intend to offend you, madam. The statement was in jest. I promise to never purposely compromise your reputation." He said sincerely.

Her face was serious. "I am unsure of what more I can say, sir. Maybe you should seek counsel from your brother on the matter."

Damon felt anger flood his veins at the mention of Stefan. "Ah! Yes, my _baby_ brother, are you fond of Stefan?"

Elena laughed a little louder than appropriate.

"What an unusual question! I have thus far enjoyed his company, but fondness would imply some form of attachment."

Damon's heart swelled, as of now, Stefan was no more than another suitor interested in her hand.

"I hope to be at the manor during your next visit." Damon smiled.

She was surprised by his comment. "Your father extended an invitation for the day after next. My mother and I will be joining him for a picnic in the afternoon."

Damon would make sure to receive her. He would love to give her a personal tour. "I believe he is quite taken by you."

"Your father is very kind to me and I am most grateful." She said with a smile.

Unbelievable how the tiny girl could affect all of the Salvatore men.

When the music ended, Damon bowed and presented his right arm. It was customary for the gentleman of the last set to escort his partner to supper.

"Miss Gilbert, may I escort you to supper?" He hoped to not be rejected. He would not be able to deal with another blow.

"Yes, you may Mr. Salvatore." She replied, resting her left hand on his right hand.

"Will you be dining with my brother?"

"No." She replied incredulously. "I am engaged to my mother."

Damon look forward to meeting the elusive Mrs. Gilbert.

"Ma'am." Isobel approached them. The maid was visibly intimated. Damon found that amusing given Elena's stature.

Isobel handed Elena a fan and new gloves. Damon wanted Elena to flirt with him using the fan, but that was wishful thinking for this occasion.

"I have delivered your calling cards. Do you require anything else, ma'am?"

"That will be all, Isobel." Elena said curtly.

Mrs. Miranda Gilbert located Elena through the chaos in the great hall.

"Mama, may I introduce Mr. Damon Salvatore."

Damon bowed and Miranda curtsied with elegant dignity.

He thought Miranda was a wonderful woman. She was stunning in her conservative mourning gown. A look that does not flatter most. She had no lines on her face and glowed with young spirit. She was a lot like her daughter.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, sir. Especially after all of your father's letters over the years." Miranda said.

Damon wore a tight smile, not knowing what stories she may have read.

Elena politely thanked Damon for the evening, when she was momentarily pulled away by other guests.

Before Damon could pay respects to Miranda, she looked at him in the eyes and spoke sternly. "I have heard many in ton about your charming, dangler disposition. I want to be clear, my daughter is not be trifled with. She is not some fawning country miss. With that said, I welcome your visits to the manor, given my relations with your father."

Damon swallowed. He did not know whether to be flattered or offended. "You have my word, all of my affections will be genuine, madam."

She nodded in approval and walked towards her daughter.

Miranda's words were repeating in his mind, he desperately needed a glass of port.

* * *

_A/N: Mama was like, 'Don't flirt with my daughter for your own amusement'. Did you enjoy D/E? Yes, Elena is mean to him. She expects a lot in a gentleman. For a video and other extras, see the bottom of my author profile. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica_


	6. I Won't Spend Another Night Alone

_Lots of feelings that I can't explain  
I won't spend another **night alone**  
Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete  
I'd ditch 'em all for a night with you  
I know you don't believe you mean this much to me  
But I promise you that you do_

_._

_._

_._

Elena was feeling lightheaded surrounded by the ball attendees in the manor. She excused herself from conversation and headed towards the veranda in the back lot. The night was at its darkest, as there were no candles lit or guests outside. Elena was not afraid of the dark, it always gave her a sense of freedom. She stood looking out at the nothingness of the land. Without warning, she felt a stranger's arms encircling her waist. She should have screamed. She should have slapped the man. Yet she did neither, Elena allowed her back to rest on his solid chest. She was intoxicated from being immersed in the stranger's masculine scent. Somehow she knew everything would be okay. He felt right to her.

His chin moved to rest on her bare right shoulder. Elena involuntarily moaned in reaction to the physical contact. This was the first time a man had ever touched her intimately. In the slowest movements possible, the stranger opened his mouth against her shoulder. He had the softest lips imaginable. Elena closed her eyes as a flurry of warmness spread through her. She had always hoped a man's touch would feel like heaven. He trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck. Elena withered her neck against his mouth in encouragement. Without concern for decorum, Elena permitted the ministrations to continue. Truly, if anyone saw them in such a passionate embrace, her reputation would be ruined. She could be forced to marry the stranger.

Elena knew it was wrong, but she wanted him in every possible way. The kisses incrementally grew stronger, her skin was burning from the intensity. Her knees grew pathetically weak and trembling. Her entire weight rested against his chest. Elena would surely die from pleasure.

"I want to show you something." He whispered against her ear.

His fangs pierced her neck.

Elena's eyes flashed open from the vivid dream. She was disturbed. She never saw his face, but she knew it was Damon Salvatore's sensual voice. She was not alarmed that he was a vampire, it made sense, she did had an extensive Gothic literature collection. It was poetic justice for reading too late into the night. No, she was alarmed by how wanton he made her feel. This was her first sexual dream. She did not understand why it happened, she had danced with many men at the ball. Why would she dream of Damon Salavatore?

The dream erupted both feelings of ecstasy and torment. What was wrong with her? She was still tired, but she could not rest easy fearing to see him again. Most of all, she did not want to enjoy the dream. It was morally wrong for a lady to desire this type of rakish behavior. She would never allow a gentleman, other than her husband, to take those liberties with her body.

Elena felt a strange sensation of liquidity heat in her most sacred parts. She stretched in bed, watching the hints of sunlight appear on the sheets. Elena sighed and decided to get out of bed. She wanted to check her complexion in a large mirror. Her skin was flushed, as if she had a fever. How terrible, she did not want to be ill. Was it her imagination or did her breasts looked larger? Her unruly appearance made her feel insecure.

Elena rang for Isobel to draw her a bath. She wanted to feel clean and wash off the dirty feelings. She dressed quickly, with the intent to go on a walk before breakfast. She needed space to clear her head. A walk would allow her to update her journal without any interruptions. She hoped purging her feelings on paper would calm her nerves.

Elena walked south for a mile before stopping at a beautiful tree on a hill. It had the largest umbrella of branches, she had ever seen. She sat underneath the tree, prepared the ink, and opened her journal to a blank page.

* * *

August 23, 1864

I am severely disturbed that Damon Salvatore was the man in my dream. In my head, I have been trying to analyze why he was the man. I swear, I am going mad. I have decided not to think of it. I shall not fall to the nonsense of psychology. The dream meant nothing to me and I shall let it slide like a passing fly.

I met most of society at the ball last night. Why are all the women in Mystic Falls cold or mad? At one point, I was worried one of the girls wanted to kiss me, it was horrifying.

I miss Aunt Jenna desperately, she is like a sister to me. I am eagerly awaiting her return from France. It has been very hard to communicate with her over post. I hope she arrives before the season is over. I would love to attend balls with her, oh the fun we could have.

* * *

Damon was tiredly riding home after a long night. In his path, under a large tree, he spotted Elena writing in her journal. He was not prepared to see her at six in the morning. She looked like an angel out of a painting. Her hair was wild with a few braids, it was blowing in the slight breeze. She was wearing a modest periwinkle colored muslin gown.

Elena looked around abruptly, because she heard Katherine neigh in the close distance. Elena cursed the powers that be, as she recognized the horse. She packed up her journal materials, stood up and removed any grass strands from her dress.

Elena studied Damon's handsome face with a different type of appreciation. Something was clearly wrong with her, it was only hours ago that she had been unaffected by him at the ball. Her dream was vividly replaying in her mind. She desired to touch his lips. She wondered if they were as soft in reality as they were in her dream. Elena was nervous that he could evoke such violent feelings. She needed to flee from him.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert." Damon tipped his hat as expected.

Damon's voice made her blush. It perfectly matched her dream. Her traitorous body was responding to him. Her hands were sweaty. She wanted to say something of substance, but she could barely form words. Her tongue was not operating.

"I, I must return to the manor..." She stumbled with words. "To review, um, my mail. I bid you a good morning, Mr. Salvatore."

Elena curtsied and almost ran in the opposite direction.

"There is no mail on Sunday." Damon muttered with a frown.

Damon watched Elena walk in the direction of the Gilbert manor. He had noticed her unusual discomfort and flushed face. He tried to speculate on why she had reacted in such an abrupt manner. Damon's lips parted in turmoil, maybe she was savvy to his previous night's activities. After dancing with Elena, he was far too aroused to sleep. He had spent the night at the brothel. Miss Victoria Donovan took care of satisfying all of his carnal desires.

Damon felt uncomfortably salacious for causing Elena such distress. He knew she was an innocent maiden. This encounter only supported her claim that he was 'most disagreeable'. Unfortunately, there was no easy remedy to mend his relationship with Elena.

* * *

_A/N: Did you like Elena's vampire dream? **Be Good & Review!**_

_Vicki is my hot whore! It seemed fitting, on the show Tyler mentioned her reputation to Jeremy.  
_

_Elena is a virgin. Stefan is a virgin (thanks to reviewer Natitasha)._

_Song: I Won't Spend Another Night Alone by The Ataris_


	7. The Damage In Your Heart

_One more **tear** falling down your face_  
_Doesn't mean that much to the world_  
_One more loss in a losing life_  
_Doesn't hurt so bad... anymore_  
_Let it go, the damage in your heart  
__Let it go, the damage in your heart_  
_I can't tell you how the words have made me feel_

.

.

.

On the day of the picnic, Damon awoke extra early. He wanted to have sufficient time to groom for Elena's arrival. His staff went to work on a bath and Henry brought out a suit. Damon was pleased with his finished appearance. He wore a white shirt with a gray waistcoat and navy cravat, handkerchief. His slacks, suit jacket and leather boots all matched in black. Damon wanted to appear confident on the outside, even if his nerves were getting the best of him.

During breakfast, his father failed to mention the picnic. Damon never learned what time the Gilbert women would be arriving. His father never officially 'invited' him to the picnic. Not wanting to fish for the information, Damon asked the butler to announce any arrivals at the manor to Henry.

Damon paced in circles around his chamber's living area. Henry questioned his apparent distress, but Damon sent him away. Damon could not stand his nerves, it was not in his character to feel this way. All Damon could think of was being around Elena. He could not believe that Elena would be in his house, walking down his halls, eating in his garden. It was only yesterday morning, that she fled from the sight of him. He was worried about her opinion, did she label him a rake? Damon hoped she would not be uncomfortable around him.

Damon sincerely hoped to have private moments with Elena. Well, private as two people can be with a chaperone. Damon wondered if she liked other animals besides horses, because she might want to meet his dogs. Damon spent the afternoon thinking about her interests and how he could entertain her. When a knock was pressed against his chamber's door, he jumped up in anticipation. He calmed and granted entry to his valet. Henry announced the carriage was coming up the driveway.

Damon raced down the staircase, two steps at a time, even though the maids were watching. He waited inside the manor for the women to enter. Elena and her mother were announced by the butler. The two women were standing side by side. Isobel was following them a few steps back.

Damon swallowed at the sight of Elena. She was dressed in an eggshell colored off-shoulder gown, which was gathered in the back by an oversized navy bow. The gown's décolleté was conservative, with an open v-shaped back which exposed her back bones. The gown's sleeves were small and she wore elbow-length gloves. Her hair was pinned up and covered by a garden hat, providing a seducing view of her neck. Elena remained expressionless and ladylike, and did not make direct eye contact with Damon.

In similar fashion as the ball, Miranda wore a black mourning gown. She looked beautiful regardless of the demure apparel. She was glowing in happiness about visiting the Salvatore manor.

Damon bowed to the women as he approached them. He was about to greet them, but his father spoke first from behind him.

"I am so glad the both of you could come." Giuseppe bowed to the Gilbert women.

"We were very happy to accept when you asked." Miranda answered.

"I am so pleased to have you as my neighbor. I am sure we will have many visits to come." Giuseppe smiled. "May I introduce my eldest son, Damon."

"We are acquainted, but it is a pleasure to see you so soon." Miranda held out her hand for Damon to kiss it.

Damon glanced over at Elena, but she did not offer her hand.

"Where is your brother?" Giuseppe asked.

"He went shooting after breakfast. I imagine he will be back soon." Damon explained.

Giuseppe's forehead crinkled about Stefan being out.

"Mrs. Gilbert, is this a good time for a private interview? I have some community affairs to discuss with you. I am sure Damon will oblige to keep Miss Gilbert entertained in the garden." Giuseppe asked.

Damon's heart was wildly beating in excitement.

"That sounds very well to me." Miranda walked over to Giuseppe.

Damon offered Elena his arm, she accepted and her fingers met his. Damon guided her around the manor in an obscure maze of steps. He wanted to touch her skin for a long period of time. Isobel followed them a few steps back. The lady's maid knew they had walked through almost every hallway on the bottom floor.

"I trust you had a good day yesterday, sir." Elena whispered to him.

Damon smiled at her first words to him. "Any day I see you is a good day."

He wanted to make her blush, but she did not.

"And why is that?" She asked seriously.

"I find you most fascinating, madam." He said sincerely.

She did not respond to his compliment.

Damon watched as Elena admired the vast groomed garden. He was most pleased to see her happy on his property. He guided her to a shady grass area, where the blankets were arranged for the picnic. She unhooked from his arm to sit down. She sat in a ladylike manner with her legs folded under, so her ankles would not be exposed. Damon stood waiting for permission to join her. Elena granted his request. The pair sat together silent for a few minutes.

"Isobel, hand me the novel."

The lady's maid brought over "Varney The Vampire". Elena flipped through the pages of the thick book.

"May I remark that your novel is uncommonly large." Damon commented.

"There are 220 chapters." Elena replied.

"What chapter are you reading now?"

"Chapter 62."

"What interested you in reading the long narrative?"

Elena smiled in slight embarrassment. "The principle character is a sympathetic vampire with hypnotic powers and super strength."

Damon made sure to remember her interest in Gothic literature. He did not expect her to be interested in vulgar reading. He never read a vampire novel, but he knew about the common sexuality and violence.

While Elena read the novel, Damon moved to lay on his side. He stared at her memorizing every detail. He liked catching her smile or biting on her lip, while she concentrated. He did not time how long she read or how long he stared.

"Mr. Salvatore, do you want me?" She asked softly, not looking up from the novel.

_God yes._ Her suggestive question aroused him. He shifted in place. "I beg your pardon, madam."

"You have been watching me for the past 27 pages."

Damon smiled flirtatiously. "Am I bothering you?"

"Hardly." Elena looked up at him. "I simply wanted to know if you were waiting-"

Elena was interrupted by Damon's valet waiting to speak.

"What is it Henry?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Master Stefan is looking for you."

Damon nodded. "Tell him to wash up and join me here."

Henry left to deliver the message.

Elena bookmarked her page and directed her attention to Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you close with your brother?"

"He is my best friend." Damon said automatically. "Do you have any siblings?"

Elena had trouble holding back her emotions. "I have a brother. I love him and seek his company above everyone. My Uncle John disapproves of his rebellious disposition."

"I did not see your brother at the ball." Damon remarked.

Elena shook her head. "Jeremy refused to leave New York."

Damon wished there was a way to comfort her.

Damon sat up as his father and her mother approached the picnic area.

"Has Stefan returned?" Giuseppe asked sitting down.

Damon nodded. "He is inside washing up."

"Good, then we will eat once he arrives." Giuseppe asked a maid to serve tea and pastries.

"Len, honestly was it necessary to bring that horrid novel?"

Elena smiled sheepishly at being caught. She removed the book from the picnic blanket.

Damon perked up hearing her nickname. How he longed to call her something other than Miss Gilbert. When she becomes his wife, he would be able to call her 'Len' or any other name.

"Mrs. Gilbert has remarked about your proficient card skills. Which games do you play?" Giuseppe asked Elena.

"I dare say, sir, I know all of the gambling games."

Damon thought she was positively saucy. He tried to contain his amusement. His father was shocked by her response.

"What ever got you interested?" Giuseppe continued interrogating.

"My father and brother would entertain me with various games." She answered sadly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, only Damon noticed it. He took out his handkerchief and placed it in her palm. She looked at it and smiled.

"It is highly unusual for a woman of status to be interested in gambling." Giuseppe commented.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Then we best not discuss my riding or archery, sir."

Damon was impressed by Elena's cool manner. Damon could never deal with his father's haughty nature.

"I scarcely believe society is accepting of your leisure activities." Giuseppe said disapprovingly.

"On the contrary, she was a socialite in New York. She visited many homes weekly." Miranda defended her daughter.

"I have little interest in becoming a wife, if that is your implication, sir."

Damon found good and bad in her remark. The good, she would not be rushing to marry Stefan. The bad, Damon wanted to propose. He adored her, their marriage would never grow dull.

"Len will marry someday. Meanwhile, offers are evidence of trailing hearts." Miranda half-jested.

Miranda turned to Elena. "Mr. William Astor sent you another letter this morning."

Damon remembered her awkward excuse that she needed to 'review mail'. Apparently, it was not too far from the truth. He grew jealous that suitors sent her letters.

"The idea of marrying him is appealing." Elena said nonchalantly.

Damon tried to not choke at her words. Well, at least she was not going to marry Stefan.

"Why the change of heart?" Miranda asked in shock.

"I do not love him, but I love New York. If I marry him, I could return home."

"Silly girl." Miranda smacked Elena with a fan.

Even though Elena was not serious, Damon thought about her comment. When the insufferable war ended, he would finish school at Columbia. Therefore if they married, she would live in New York with him. It was a most promising situation.

"I assume you rejected Astor's first proposal. On what grounds?" Giuseppe asked worried about Stefan's proposal.

"I do not want to give up my freedom. My wealth would transfer to my husband. My body would be his possession. My husband is permitted to beat me in the name of disobedience. On what grounds should I accept those conditions?"

By marriage law, Damon would own her. However he would never mistreat her. Damon did not care about her spending money, considering their combined wealth. Hell, Elena could disobey him every day. As long as she remained faithful, everything else would work out. Damon wanted her, badly.

"What about companionship and children?" Giuseppe asked.

"I want to marry someone remarkable. Someone my brother approves."

_Remarkable._ He described Katherine as remarkable, what a happy coincidence.

"Your brother's approval? Mr. Jeremy Gilbert, who went rogue." Giuseppe scoffed.

Damon glared at his father for being insensitive.

"My brother is an excellent judge of character. I do expect to see him again."

Elena wiped stray tears away with Damon's handkerchief.

Miranda decided to save her daughter from further scrutiny. The direction of the conversation was a private family matter. "Mr. Salvatore, would you be so kind to give me a tour of your gardens?"

Giuseppe calmed down. "That sounds like a fine idea Mrs. Gilbert."

Damon was so relieved to be alone again with Elena. Well, alone with the exception of Isobel's watchful eyes.

Elena absently traced his embroidered initials on the handkerchief. She blushed realizing Damon noticed. "Thank you, that was most kind of you." She held it out to him.

"You may keep it, it will be of no consequence to me. It matches your gown." Damon smiled.

To his satisfaction, she did not refuse the small gift. It warmed his heart thinking she would keep a piece of him.

"Would you be interested in a tour?" Damon asked.

She agreed and he helped her off the ground.

"I want to show you something." He said offering his arm.

Elena's face turned crimson and her breathing grew ragged. She was reacting to his words, it was the exact phrase from her intimate dream.

"Miss Gilbert, are you alright? You look quite ill."

Instead of replying, she lost consciousness. Damon caught her, before she hit the ground. Elena remained in his arms dipped over. Her position was begging for a passionate kiss. Damon was relishing their intimate embrace. He brought a hand to her face and touched her bottom lip with his thumb.

Stefan appeared a few feet away at that very moment. His eyes landed on the pair.

"Damon! What have you done?" Stefan asked alarmed. He thought Elena's reputation had been compromised.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued... **Be Good & Review!**_

_Extra: Elena's dress is inspired by a painting. The link is on my profile._

**_Please leave a review with your choice. What do you want?_**_  
A ) Long chapters, twice a week  
B ) Short chapters, every (other) day_

_Song: The Damage In Your Heart by Weezer_


	8. I Don't Wanna Fall In Love

_I would like to tell you, I would like to say_  
_That I knew that this would happen_  
_That things would go this way_  
_But I cannot deceive you, **this was never planned**_  
_I know that you're the right girl but do you think that I am the right man?_

.

.

.

"Stefan, it is not-" Damon's voice unprecedentedly wavered. He knew how immoral the embrace appeared. Her body was dipped in a most alluring manner. His righteous, innocent brother likely thought he was a scoundrel. He had never seen his brother so disgusted.

Isobel's eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers. She knew Damon never acted inappropriately, she had witnessed the whole ordeal. She needed to intervene before other people were alerted. No sense in having the whole manor watch the brothers fight over the girl. "My mistress fainted and Mr. Salvatore went to her aid, sir."

"I see." Stefan's eyes narrowed, his face softened with genuine concern. "Is Miss Gilbert feeling ill? What should we do? Should I go fetch a doctor?"

"I do not know." Damon scanned Elena's body in his arms. "Everything was fine less than two minutes ago, we were simply conversing."

Isobel walked closer to Damon. "Mr. Salvatore, I may need to adjust her garments. It is not uncommon for women to faint."

Stefan blushed imagining Isobel adjusting Elena's corset. It was terribly lewd to think of Elena's undergarments. He shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Damon cared little for Stefan's puritan embarrassment. "I will place Elena in a guest room, then Isobel can tend to her needs."

Damon proceeded waking with Elena in his arms towards the manor. Stefan and Isobel anxiously trailed after him.

"Damon! Stop!" Stefan shouted.

"What is it?" Damon turned around to see his concerned brother.

"Call a few maids to carry her. It is not proper for you to do this." Stefan said seriously. He crossed his arms and glared. Damon thought Stefan looked like an angry church practitioner.

"Does it matter? She is light as a feather, I can do it." Damon brushed off the request.

"Have you no concern for her reputation?" Stefan said seething with anger. If Elena was not in Damon's arms, Stefan would have punched Damon.

"Isobel is with me. I do not want to delay her comfort any longer." Damon said frustrated.

Not listening to Stefan's adamant protests, Damon walked into the manor. Isobel followed him with deep apprehension. She was biting her nails. She agreed with Stefan's remarks, but it was not her place to disagree. She knew Damon was making a terrible mistake. She had no choice, but to stand back and watch it unfold. Isobel could not retrieve Miranda, because it would be worse to leave Elena alone with Damon.

Damon carried Elena upstairs and chose the guest room next to his chamber. He wanted to be close if Elena needed anything. He placed Elena on the large four-poster bed. He walked around the room opening the various curtains to let the sunlight in.

"Isobel, I shall leave you to take care of her. I will ask a maid to wait outside in case you require anything." Damon said. He looked at Elena longingly before leaving the room.

Damon walked down to the bottom floor and braced himself at the sight of Mrs. Gilbert. She was obviously waiting for him. No doubt it looked like she wanted to murder him. Murder him painfully with different types of knives. He swallowed wondering about his upcoming fate.

"Mr. Salvatore, I believe we have a private matter to discuss." Miranda said seriously.

"I am at your service, madam. We will not be interrupted in the drawing room." Damon motioned in the direction behind her.

Upon entry of the drawing room, Damon headed straight to the alcohol cabinet. He poured a strong scotch and hoped for the best. This was his first duel with an angry mother. He somehow managed to avoid it in all his twenty-three years.

Miranda examined the luxuriously decorated drawing room. She was surprised by how feminine in design it was, the walls were a light teal color and furniture was beige. It was an interesting look considering the residents of the manor. She settled on the chaise lounge near the large bay window. She watched Damon waiting for his undivided attention.

"Mr. Salvatore, I heard you were most attentive to my daughter." She started the conversation. Her tone was calm.

"We were conversing and she fainted before me. I thought it was best for her to rest, madam."

"I am grateful that she was not alone when she fainted. However, I am appalled you did not consider the consequences of your actions."

Damon finished the scotch tumbler before responding. This was a moment for liquid courage. He knew exactly where the conversation was heading.

"Do you believe I have compromised your daughter?" He asked seriously.

"You carried my daughter to bed." She stated with an arched brow.

Damon tilted his head at her. "My brother and Isobel knew of my intentions. I did not take advantage of your daughter."

"Are you an _utter fool_? There are at least 30 maids in your manor, it takes one lady to spread a rumor. The gossip could be in town within a day considering your _bachelor status._" She said venomously.

Damon was taken aback by her attack. Was she truly vexed about him remaining single? He calmed before replying coolly. "Mrs. Gilbert, exactly what type of rumor are you worried about? I was merely carrying her."

She gaped at his ignorance of social decorum. "People will assume there is an attachment. It is _highly inappropriate_ for a gentleman to carry a woman that is _not_ of his blood relation or spouse. Even if you were courting my daughter, your actions would have been inappropriate, it belittles her virtue."

Damon nodded in understanding. It all came down to Elena being a virgin. Gentleman had no interest in marrying _tainted_ women. "I apologize, madam. I will take responsibility for what has happened." He said sincerely.

"Mr. Salvatore, I do not want you to marry her!" She practically shouted.

"You do not?" Damon was confused, it was all over his face.

"With no intentional offense, I do not think you can handle her." She said bluntly.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "I am sorry. I do not understand your meaning, madam."

"Len will tear you apart." Miranda allowed a chuckle at thought of them married. "My daughter is very demanding. She never settles for second best."

Damon could barely maintain composure. His hands were balled in tight fists. Second best? _Second best to Stefan?_ "How am I not to take offense at being called _second best_? What does that even mean?" He asked without any care of civility.

"My daughter will regret marrying you, if is done out of force or convenience. She will never value you."

Damon blinked a few times. "If you do not want me to marry your daughter, then what do you want?"

Miranda stood up and crossed the room. She crossed her arms in front of Damon. She was more intimidating than a soldier. "You will apologize to my daughter. You will explain the seriousness of the situation. You will agree to any of her demands... marriage if be it." She commanded.

Damon bit his lip. "I understand, madam. I will talk to her once she is ready for visitors."

"She should be awake now. And for heaven's sake, keep your hands off her." She half-jested, but Damon did not find her comment humorous.

"Yes, madam." He agreed with a tight smile.

Miranda and Damon walked out of the parlor together. "Madam, dare I ask, how did my father react to the news?"

"Your father is far more vexed than I am. One minute he wanted you to marry her, the next he wanted you banished from Virginia!"

The day was turning out to be one sudden death after another.

Damon paced around the halls until he could see Elena. After ten minutes of waiting, he heard Elena's voice. She was talking to Isobel in the hallway outside the guest room.

Damon bowed to her. "Miss Gilbert, I hope you have recovered."

"Mr. Salvatore, I am most embarrassed." Elena blushed. "I am feeling rather weak. I apologize for missing the picnic, but I must return back to my manor."

Damon's eyes widened at her words. "I have some rather urgent matters to discuss with you."

"No, I do not want to talk." She said tersely. "My ears are ringing in pain."

"I am sorry you are unwell." Damon frowned, not knowing what to do. "Should I write a letter or when can I see you next?"

"You have my permission to call tomorrow before supper." She brushed him off.

"Thank you, madam." Damon said with a small smirk. "I wish the best for your health and ride home."

"Goodbye, Mr. Salvatore." She said politely, appearing indifferent.

Damon watched her walk down every step of the stairs. He could not believe the situation. He did not want Elena to marry him out of force. It would never do. He was beyond angry at himself, if only he had paid attention to Stefan! Before heading to the impending doom waiting in the garden, he needed time to relax. Damon went to his chamber's bath to soak his face in water. He spent a few minutes in the living area, until he was ready to see Miranda, his father and Stefan.

The tension was thick through the remaining time of the picnic. No one was speaking about the incident, but everyone looked worried. Damon noticed Stefan had withdrawn himself. It was uncommon for Stefan to be visibly angry, he was normally serious and collected, but Damon noticed his tense features.

The minute Miranda departed from the manor, Giuseppe summoned Damon for an immediate private interview. Damon looked down at the ground with a sigh and followed his father into the study. The minute the doors were closed, Giuseppe did not hold back with any verbal lashings.

"Damon! I cannot comprehend your reckless negligence today!" Giuseppe shouted for the whole manor to hear. "What were you thinking? You should never place your hands on innocent maidens. You are not a young hormonal man, you should understand society's boundaries."

Damon groaned and slumped in a desk chair. "Father, she fainted. I did not take advantage of her. Her mother knows I did not touch her in a rakish manner. She did not ask me to marry her daughter."

Giuseppe circled around the chair like a police interrogator. "What will you do if her reputation is compromised? It is only takes one rumor to do that."

"I am prepared to be responsible. I will speak to Miss Gilbert tomorrow. I agreed to follow her wishes." Damon crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. "After what Miss Gilbert told you in the garden, it is unlikely she wants to become my wife."

"She may not want to be your wife, but she might have to be. She is a lively girl, she does not want to be shunned. The town will certainly exclude her from balls, events, and dinners."

Damon winced realizing his father was right. "The last thing I want is to drive her underground."

Giuseppe took the seat behind the grand wooden desk. He stared at Damon with deep scrutiny. "I want you to court her." He said with resolution.

Damon was in shock. He was not expecting the request. Damon had zero experience in courtship. "Are you serious?"

"I know she will not marry you." Giuseppe uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "However, I think you should court her until the rumors are disregarded. It is the most chivalrous solution."

Damon was not enthusiastic, knowing his father expected the courtship to be temporary. _Would Elena agree? Would it be only in the public? Would this drive a wedge further between them?_

"Why do you expect the _hypothetical_ courtship to end? So you can marry her off to Stefan?" Damon scoffed.

"I do not know what to say about that. I wanted her to be with Stefan." Giuseppe frowned. "Do you want to marry her? Are you prepared to be a respectful husband? I do not want the poor girl to witness your whoring or gambling."

Giuseppe's words sliced Damon's heart. He was tired of his father's agendas. "Why do you want her to marry Stefan? Is it about marrying a Salvatore? What about Zachary, did you consider him? Tell me the truth... spare me the united family nonsense."

Giuseppe scowled at Damon, but got up from his desk to retrieve a city map. "Miss Gilbert inherited an important piece of land." Giuseppe outlined it for Damon. "It is across from our land, a river separates the two areas. I want to build a bridge across the river."

"You want her to marry Stefan to build a bridge?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I want to build affordable housing on our land, but our new tenants would need the bridge to go into town. Currently, our land is isolated, it is useless."

Damon thought about his father's dilemma. "Well, can John Gilbert sign off on the bridge?"

"No. Miss Gilbert owns it."

"Then ask Miss Gilbert for the bridge. Surely, she will not deny housing development. And I assume you are going to give the Gilbert's commission on the project's profits." Damon said seriously.

Giuseppe slammed his fist on the desk. He cursed. "Be sure to thank Mayor Lockwood for the town's laws. In Mystic Falls, women are now allowed to build property." He cracked his knuckles. "Miss Gilbert needs to marry for the property to be transferred into male ownership."

Damon groaned in understanding. "What about her brother?"

"Jeremy Gilbert was born to inherit John's property. John's wife is dead and never produced an heir. Jeremy has no rights over his sister's estate."

Damon and his father sat in silence mulling over the issues.

"I will attempt to court Miss Gilbert... to save her reputation. I will not permit Stefan to marry her over some bridge." Damon said sternly.

Giuseppe heard the possessive tone in Damon's voice. "Do you want to marry Miss Gilbert?"

Damon clenched and unclenched his hands. "Do not - even for a second - think you can beg me to marry her... especially over a bridge. In fact, I never want the bridge mentioned to her."

"Your recent behavior has left me no options." Giuseppe nodded in defeat.

"Believe it or not, my intentions are honorable. Inform John however you deem necessary." Damon stood up to leave the room.

"Damon, I hope you understand what you have done. It is rather selfish. Stefan will be most disappointed... you know he was excited to court her."

Damon stared at his father. His eyes were furious. "Then you will have to find another wealthy girl for him. I have no interest in 'sharing' my future wife. You know she will be my wife, one day or one year from now."

* * *

_A/N: EXPLOSIONS! __What a crazy time period, huh? Cuddling can get you engaged! __How will Elena react? Is this the last of Stefan? Will Giuseppe/John back off? **Be Good & Review!**_

_P.S. I switched to the longer chapter format. :)_

_Song: I Don't Wanna Fall In Love by She Wants Revenge_


	9. I Wanna Hate You So Bad, But I Can't

_So honestly, how could you say those things?_  
_When you know they don't mean anything_  
_And you know very well that I can't keep my hands to myself_  
_I wanna hate you so bad, but I can't stop this anymore than you can  
This is all wrong and it shows  
You've got this silly way of keeping me on the edge of my seat_  
**_And I'm miserable and you're just getting started_**  
_You've got me right where you want me_  
.

.

.

In the privacy of the Gilbert library, Damon was engaged in a supposed life-changing conversation. He arrived at the manor before supper, per Elena's instructions, looking very handsome in black and forest green. John granted Damon's request to speak with Elena privately. The shock was evident on her face, she dare not imagine that he would offer his hand in marriage.

Damon spent twenty minutes explaining the events from the day before. Elena never once interrupted him. She remained calm sitting on the empire sofa couch. She sat with perfect posture with her hands joined in her lap. Her behavior was unnerving him. She did not exhibit a single emotional response to any of his rambles. In truth, by this point, Damon was waiting to be smacked with a book. He expected her to be angry with him for compromising her reputation.

He was ready to propose courtship or marriage, whichever she was most comfortable with. "...I will do what is honorable and ask for your hand-"

"No. I beg you to stop, sir!" Elena shouted, halting his proposal.

Elena's strong opposition caught him off-guard. She had been quiet for so long. He looked down at her expectantly. The fury in her eyes was burning bright.

"Have you gone mad?" Elena asked disbelieving with wide eyes. "I will not marry you."

Damon took a step back at her words. She had dismissed him without a second thought. Her sudden burst of laughter only further confused him. He could not understand her reaction.

"I would die reading the New York Post headline, Ice Queen says 'Yes' to Confederate Playboy." She justified through laughter.

_Playboy?_ Damon's jaw tensed at her words. He was painfully learning her opinion of him. She did not think he was capable of being a husband. He wanted to murder whoever alerted her of his reputation. She knew him less than a month, which meant someone was feeding her town gossip.

He could not help being curious about the origin of her nickname. _Was she truly cold without a romantic bone in her body? What else could 'Ice Queen' mean?_

"Luckily Jeremy is not here to beat you." Elena choked and opened her fan. "I cannot breathe. Oh Lord, if I faint, please do not touch me."

"Miss Gilbert, I do not think you understand. Mystic Falls is not a large community." Damon said seriously.

"No, sir. You do not understand." She shot daggers at him and stood up suddenly. With every step she took, he took one back, until he was pinned up against a book shelf.

She leaned in close to him, surrounding his senses. Her body was overwhelming him. Just like waltzing at the ball, he could smell the lilies. He felt her heaving bosom, which was restrained tight in the dark red gown. Only a small space prevented them from kissing. If it were not for the cruel expression on her face, it would have been all too seducing. "You do not know me. I set the rules. I do not bend for society. _I would rather move to France than marry you._" She said bitterly.

"Miss-" He tried to respond, but she put her forefinger against his lips.

"Do not speak." She commanded. Damon could not resist the temptation of her skin against his lips. His large right hand covered her small hand, keeping her in place. He kissed the finger she pressed against his lips. She looked astonished, her breath hitched. He wanted to kiss all five fingers, but she pulled her hand back. She moved away and walked to the other side of the room, placing furniture in between their bodies. Whether she did not trust herself or him, it did not matter which, she needed to stay away from any temptation. She did not like the way he made her feel. He made her feel wantonly.

She swallowed and steadied her nerves. "We will fake a courtship at public gatherings. The courtship will last one month, until you can terminate it citing religious differences. Once this is over, I can return to my normal life. There is no reason to act rashly. This is in consideration that you did not _actually_ take advantage of my body."

Damon walked closer to her. He felt ridiculous trying to have a conversation 20 feet away.

"It does not have to be fake." He replied.

"What?"

"The courtship does not have to be fake."

"You have gone mad." She stated appalled.

"Why is it such a surprise that I would ask you?"

"It is a surprise that you considered my acceptance. I find you most disagreeable, sir."

"Yes, as you keep telling me so, but you never tell me the reason."

"Since our first encounter together, you have proven to be arrogant and rude."

"You have not given me the opportunity to prove differently."

"If I had ignored you yesterday, which I should have done, my reputation would not be in peril. I am starting to learn that any time spent with you is detrimental to me."

"I am taken aback by how strongly you dislike being around me. Any other woman in town would be pleased about this courtship. You will be the first woman linked to me. I must warn you that other women will spite you for it."

Elena moved around the room and slapped him with maximum force. "You expect me to rejoice about this situation? What is wrong with you? How dare you!"

Her verbal blows were interrupted by a knock on the library door.

Elena took a deep breath. "You may enter." She answered in a fake polite voice.

Noah, the butler, entered the room. He looked down at the card on the silver tray in his hands.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is asking to call on you."

"What is the meaning of this?" Elena looked at Damon confused.

Damon looked at her equally confused.

"Did you say my father is at the door?" Damon asked the butler.

"No, sir. It is your brother. Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

Damon frowned and turned to Elena. He waited for her reaction to the clarification.

"Noah, apologize to Mr. Salvatore on my behalf. I am no longer accepting callers today."

Noah bowed to them and left the room, closing the doors.

"Sir, I do not believe we have anything further to discuss. You have heard my terms. I will not negotiate."

Damon stared at Elena. He did not know what to say. The afternoon had turned into a disaster.

She curtsied and left him standing in the library.

Once Damon gathered after the daunting experience of talking to Elena, he waited to speak with John and Miranda. He explained the details about the one month long courtship. The Gilberts appeared satisfied with the resolution and thanked him for coming.

Outside of the Gilbert manor, Damon found his brother standing on the front lawn.

"Stefan, why are you here?" Damon asked with a raise brow.

"I wanted to call on Miss Gilbert."

"I know, she denied your request. Let me rephrase, why are you _still_ here?"

"I wanted to wait for you. Father said you would be here."

"Look Stefan, I know the turn of events was sudden, but you will not be getting married to Miss Gilbert."

"Did she accept your proposal?" Stefan retorted.

Damon's brows furrowed. "No, but I will be courting her for one month."

"She will be courting you out of duty." Stefan said in a judgmental voice.

"There is _something_ between us. She is only having problems understanding her feelings." Damon tried to defend his relationship with Elena.

"What will you do if she understands her feelings for me? What if she wants to marry me?" Stefan grinned in amusement. Stefan was clearly happy she did not accept Damon's hand.

"That will never happen." Damon said seriously. "Please be civil enough to not damage her reputation any further. Think of the gossip about her being with the both of us."

"I do not understand why you get to have her... all because you carried her in our manor! This is all about your filthy hands." Stefan kicked a pine comb on the ground in anger.

Damon was not enjoying his tantrum. "Stefan, calm down. You are younger than me, and you have plenty of time to meet pretty girls."

"That is rich coming from you, you can have any girl you want, but you pick the one I wanted." Stefan said bitterly.

Damon glared in anger. "You did not want her! Father asked you to want her!"

"You only wanted her, because father did not ask you!"

"My relationship with her has _nothing_ to do with father or you. I promised her not to talk about our relationship. However, I can swear on our mother's grave that I know her better than you do." Damon said sincerely, but with force.

"You are unbelievable! You always get what you want!" Stefan shouted and walked away.

Damon winced, still alarmed about his anger. "Brother, please, forgive me. Do not let her come in between us."

"I cannot stand to be around you and I do not know when that will change." Stefan replied, but did not turn around.

"Damn." Damon bit his lip, still standing in place on the Gilbert lawn.

* * *

In the Gilbert study, John sat at his desk thinking about Elena's marriage. He was calculating ways to make it happen. He needed her to marry a Salvatore, while his first choice was not Damon, it no longer mattered. He decided to pen a letter for Giuseppe.

August 25, 1864

Giuseppe,

By now you have heard the good news, Elena and Damon have entered a one month courtship. In consideration of our business plans, we need their marriage to happen. I want to hear the entire town talking about the couple. She will be forced to marry him if the pressure on her reputation escalates. Please come to my estate in the morning to formulate a plan.

With Regards,  
John Gilbert

Satisfied with his words, John folded the parchment and sealed it with a wax crest. He rang the bell to summon his steward to enter. He asked for the letter to be delivered immediately.

* * *

_A/N: Let the fake one month courtship begin... **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Bike Scene by Taking Back Sunday_


	10. Strange & Beautiful

_I've been watching your world from afar_  
**_I've been trying to be where you are_**  
_And I've been secretly falling apart. I'll see. _  
_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful_  
_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see_  
_You turn every head but you don't see me _

_._

_._

_._

Every day since the 'courtship' was established, Damon went riding around where the Salvatore and Gilbert estates met. Much to his great disappointment, Elena was not in the habit of indulging in her morning walks. He even visited the large tree she had been under when she fled from him. On his few trips into town, he never encountered her in any of the shops. He desperately wanted to know what she was doing. He was unable to visit her at the Gilbert manor without a calling invitation.

On the morning of the sixth day without her, he received a letter sealed with the Gilbert crest. His heart jumped out of his chest in excitement, assuming that Elena had written. He opened the letter and frowned seeing Miranda's signature. She had written him a polite letter and asked him to visit when convenient. Damon was frustrated with the situation. He was worried Elena was set on reserving their time together to public gatherings. If that was the case, it would be most unfortunate, the social season was long over. He was aware of only two public balls in September.

No longer wanting to wait a day longer, Damon decided to accept Miranda's invitation that same day. Damon approached the Gilbert manor at ten minutes past Noon. He composed himself and waited for Noah to answer the main gate. Noah escorted him to the drawing room, Damon took a seat on the chaise, while he waited for Miranda. She did not keep him waiting long and entered wearing an elegant plum colored gown. It was the first time Damon saw her in normal clothing. He was pleased to see her out of the head-to-toe black apparel.

He stood and bowed to her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Gilbert."

"A good afternoon indeed." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Ah yes, I must admit that I invited you here under a false pretense." Miranda said with a mischievous smile.

Damon looked at her warily.

"I thought you would like to visit with my daughter."

His face lit up brightly at her words. He could have kissed her in gratitude of relieving his suffering. "I would love to see her. I have been waiting for her to call."

"Yes, I imagine, it is best to mention that she was busy this week. At the moment, she is finishing brunch with close friends in the garden. After they leave, you may take her somewhere with my permission."

"Certainly, that sounds like a fine idea. If I may ask, who is she entertaining?" Damon asked tilting his head.

"The Fells. I will call a maid to escort you. I do not want you to get lost in the garden maze."

Damon figured Elena was entertaining Tina and Blair. He was not aware she was 'close' with the sisters. He was worried about walking into an awkward situation. Blair had wanted to seduce him for years. At the Gilbert ball, she tried to spend time with him, but he limited her to dancing the first set.

As Damon neared the gazebo, located in the center of the maze, he heard the sound of Elena's laughter. He really liked the sound of her laugh, it was quite infectious. His eyes squinted at the table and did not see Tina or Blair. In fact, Elena was the only lady at the table. Her back was facing him, so she did not notice his arrival.

"I have never seen a ring more beautiful than this one. It is exceptional in clarity. Truly I am impressed. I believe any woman of good taste would love to receieve a Tiffany. How I miss Fifth Avenue!" Elena gushed.

"Truly, you prefer Tiffany over Cartier? It took me days upon days to decide. It had to be perfect." A male voice responded.

Damon's forehead creased about the conversation topic. He could not identify the man she was complimenting.

"Miss Gilbert, pardon my interruption - you have a caller, Mr. Salvatore." The maid announced and walked away.

Elena and Logan Fell turned their heads to greet Damon.

Elena was sitting with the three Fell brothers; Thomas, Franklin and the eldest Logan.

"Etes-vous préocuppé de me faire passer pour une menteuse?" Elena whispered to Logan.

Damon translated it to something like 'do you feel bad for calling me a liar?'.

"Oui oui." Logan replied in utter awe.

"Mr. Salvatore, do not remain standing, you are making us look bad. Please join our table." Logan motioned him.

Damon took a seat at the other end of the table, Elena and Logan were snickering behind her fan. The pair disregarded propriety. It was strange she allowed him to touch her in a familiar manner. He was envious watching her act playful, how he longed to enjoy that side of her.

"Mr. Fell, I thought you left Mystic Falls." Damon called out.

"I arrived four days ago to visit with my mother. I have not seen anyone else other than Miss Elena." Logan answered.

Damon winced at his use of her Christian name.

In the past, Damon never attempted to befriend Logan. Logan was a haughty aristocrat of French heritage. Damon knew little about his lifestyle.

"Mr. Salvatore, is it true that you are courting Miss Elena?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Damon looked at Elena for any warnings. She was indifferent. "Yes, we are courting."

Logan smiled before laughing heartily. "This is quite..." He could not find an appropriate adjective. "None of us could have predicted you would be the one to thaw her icy heart."

The Fell brothers laughed in agreement. Elena smacked Logan with her fan.

"Blair will be devastated." Thomas joked. The Fell brothers knew their sister was enamored with Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, you are infinitely lucky to court the sweetest, finest girl in all of my acquaintance."

Elena smacked Logan once more.

"Yes, pardon me, Miss Elena holds the second place in my heart."

Elena smiled pleased with the correction. Damon looked at her confused.

"Mr. Fell has decided to no longer be a total fool. He is proposing to my aunt." Elena explained to Damon.

"Three years later... the poor woman." Thomas added.

"She went to France and his love dawned upon him." Franklin Fell teased.

Thomas laughed. "Then it must be true, distance does make the heart grow fonder."

"Jenna arrives in a fortnight!" Elena said happily.

"Then I will propose." Logan tossed the ring box in the air.

Franklin popped a bottle of champagne. The bubbles went everywhere. "To all the parties!"

"Oui oui!" Elena held out her champagne glass.

"I dare say the engagement party will be more marvelous than Twelfth Night last year." Logan confirmed.

The Fell brothers conversed at the table for an additional fifteen minutes before departing. "À bientôt, tomorrow, sweet niece." Logan kissed Elena's forehead.

"You might be too confident about becoming my new uncle." Elena teased.

"Do not jest about Jenna refusing. I would die." Logan smirked, before bowing to leave.

Elena finished her champagne and admired Damon at the other end of the table. "Well, Mr. Salvatore, what do you want to do with me?" She said with a wicked smile. She bit into a strawberry waiting for his reply.

She was (un)consciously driving him mad with desire. His eyes could not part from her red stained lips. "Are you foxed Miss Gilbert?"

Elena pouted, which only brought more attention to her lips. "Hardly. Why would you ask?"

"I was hoping you would like to go for a ride." Damon said sincerely, his heart beat thick with anxiety.

"What kind of ride?"

"I bought Katherine from a breeder in Harrisonburg. I thought you might be interested in viewing the available horses."

Elena nodded. "How far is Harrisonburg?"

"I believe thirty miles, madam."

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Salvatore. I am interested, but I will need time to dress for riding."

Damon smiled in relief that she accepted. He tried to appeal to her interests hoping it would improve her opinion. He was certain once she started to spend time with him, she would acknowledge their kindred spirits. "Certainly, I will happily wait until you are ready."

"Mr. Salvatore, would you escort me inside?"

Damon walked around the table and offered his arm to her.

"I trust you know the way out." He referenced the maze.

"You are safe with me." Elena giggled. "You will have to ask Mama if you can take me on day excursion." She reminded him.

"Yes, I know Miss Gilbert." He squeezed her hand.

Inside the manor, Elena summoned Isobel to help her dress. Meanwhile, Damon talked to Miranda in the parlor.

"You want to assist her in buying a horse?" Miranda was confirming his plans.

"Essentially yes, madam." Damon smirked.

"I, oh, this might be a problem." Miranda looked worried.

"What is the problem?"

"I do not ride and John avoids it like the plague. She does not have anyone to ride with, since Jeremy is not here and her father passed."

"Yes, madam. She explained the situation."

"If she buys a horse today, then it would encourage her to ride alone. I worry about Jeremy's influence on her behavior."

"If I may be inclined to say, as I am courting her, I can ride with her. Maybe you can convince her to ride with me at all times." Damon said hopefully.

"That is fine and well, but what happens when the courtship ends?"

Damon frowned. "I have no desire to end it. However, if it puts you at ease, I will still ride with her regardless of our relationship status."

Miranda looked at him warily. "I am trusting you to take care of her."

"I will. You have my word." Damon said seriously.

Within the following hour, Damon sat with Elena and Isobel in a carriage on the way to Harrisonburg. Damon thought Elena looked irresistible in her riding habit, such attire was so befitting her delicate figure and personality. She wore a navy colored jacket bodice with a long basque and peplum. The skirt was long and full. Her hair was pinned up underneath a curved hat with a velvet covered brim.

Damon fleetingly hoped she dressed to match him. He was wearing a navy pinstripe waistcoat with a navy overcoat, black pants and black boots.

Elena was quiet during the ride, occupied with looking at the passing scenery. She was unfamiliar with the Virginia countryside. Her distraction gave Damon plenty of opportunity to stare at her. More than once, Isobel looked at him with a menacing glare, to which he responded with a charming smirk.

The carriage slowed down as it came upon the town's border. It halted at a large farm house, which Elena looked at in wonder. She had never been to a farm house. Damon stepped out and held out his hand for Elena. He took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. He walked up to the main entrance to ring the bell. "You can release my hand now." Elena said as they waited for someone to answer.

"I would rather not." Damon smirked.

Elena did not get a chance to retort, because Lee answered the door.

"Mr. Salvatore, it is a pleasure to see you again. Who may this lovely lady be?"

Damon let go of her hand, so she could curtsy. Introductions were made.

"Lexi! We have callers." Lee shouted for his wife.

"Lee and his wife, Alexis, breed the horses on the farm." Damon explained to Elena.

Lexi emerged from upstairs and joined the group. Elena thought the breeders made a most handsome couple. After some informal conversation, the group walked over to the stables to view the horses.

Lee walked ahead with Elena discussing the various attributes of the horses.

"In the past seven odd years, this is the first time you have brought a lady with you. Do I dare ask, are you engaged?" Lexi looked at Damon in curiosity.

"It is my intention to ask, but she does not fancy me."

"Do you love her?"

"I know it is senseless, but I do."

"Love is the first step, the rest comes with time." Lexi encouraged him.

Damon shrugged.

"Are you going to buy her a horse?"

Damon chuckled darkly. "She would never let me. You did give me an idea. A horse would make a wonderful wedding present."

"I look forward when you return and introduce her as Mrs. Salvatore." Lexi teased.

"Mrs. Salvatore." Damon repeated getting a feel for the title.

Damon and Lexi turned to each other when they heard Elena making sounds of excitement.

"Sounds like your girl found someone she likes."

Damon grinned and looked around the stable to find Elena.

The horse was nuzzling Elena and she was giggling. It was a male horse. It was a Warmblood and chocolate brown, almost the same color as Elena's hair.

"Is it a gelding or a stallion?" Damon asked.

"Stallion." Lee confirmed.

Damon frowned. "Does he bite?"

"With all stallions, that is indeed a concern." Lee answered vaguely.

"Has he bitten you?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes.

"No." Lee shook his head.

"I think he has good manners." Elena commented.

"He is rather taken by you. He keeps looking at you in the eyes." Lexi said amused.

"Is he social?" Damon asked.

"Yes. We do not isolate him. He spends a gracious amount of time with the mares." Lee answered.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you asking on Katherine's behalf?" Elena asked in a teasing voice.

He smiled at her playful tone. "Of course, she is my girl. I am strict about the company she keeps."

"My how possessive of you. Imagine if our horses formed a courtship." Elena said absently not looking at him.

Lee and Lexi laughed at her comment. 'If Katherine falls in love before Elena, I might die.' Damon thought in his head.

"I was asking if he was social because stallions can be aggressive and standoffish. Usually the case if they were raised isolated from other horses." Damon said seriously.

"He can be cold in manner, but he is a safe horse for an experienced rider. No history of bad behavior. The breeding season is over, so he should not be acting peculiar." Lee testified.

Elena laughed petting the horse's mane. "You know the words to the song in my heart." She whispered in the horse's ear.

Lee and Lexi looked at her mystified. "I am frequently described as cold in manner." Elena said seriously.

Lexi smirked at the clarification. "I shall fetch you a sidesaddle, so you can take him for a ride."

With little effort of pulling on the reins and effectively using the whip, Elena rode the horse around the green fields. She set a steady speed, occasionally going faster, because she was enthusiastic.

Damon, Lee and Lexi watched her ride from a distance.

"She has excellent control." Lee commented.

"I think he knows who is in charge." Lexi agreed.

Damon was happy to see her riding, she looked beautiful, but he could not help feeling hesitant about her purchasing a stallion. He wished she would be interested in a gelding. Damon did smirk thinking about Katherine meeting her horse.

Elena made her way back to the group. Damon could hear her talking to the horse in a loving voice. "I am through." She announced with a tone of conviction.

In a matter of two hours, Elena was the proud owner of a new horse. Damon noticed Lee's reaction to her being able to purchase immediately. Women did not usually have the authority to buy horses. Elena's horse would be sent within the next day.

Elena and Damon said their regards and walked back to the carriage. Damon held Elena's hand, but she did not comment on it. She was probably too happy to care about anything. Isobel looked up from her book when they entered.

"Mr. Salvatore, once my horse arrives, will you offer to take me riding?"

"I ride every day, madam. I would love to escort you any day you wish." Damon answered in a smooth voice. He was relieved to have an excuse to see her regularly.

Elena clapped her hands in joy. Again, Isobel looked up from her book, curious about her mistress' change in attitude. 'Could she be falling for the notorious Damon Salvatore charm?', Isobel pursed her lips at the thought.

Elena relaxed against the seat of the carriage for the journey back to Mystic Falls. Damon tentatively placed his hand on hers. She did not react to his attentions, so he gently caressed her hand.

* * *

_A/N: Elena is pleasant after champagne. (Slang: Foxed = Drunk) Did anyone else love to hate Logan on the show? He's a snob, a perfect friend for Elena. He's a 'better match' for Jenna in this period than Alaric. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Congrats on finding the 'easter eggs' in the last chap: Neeric, Velja._

_Song: Strange & Beautiful by Aqualung_


	11. Turn On

_Pink and wet, It's hot now, I'm so hot  
I know I've got you where I want you tonight  
I've got you where I want you tonight  
I am your frontier explore my heart_**_  
You're getting warmer, warmer, warmer tonight_**_  
And you got it, and you know it, and you want it, and you feel it_

.

.

.

The sun had set shortly after leaving Harrisonburg. The ride thus far had been pleasant traveling. Elena looked around the dark carriage she was sharing with Damon and Isobel. She was not paying attention to much of anything. She was far too occupied with blissful thoughts. She had such a magnificent day. Elena could not believe she had found a horse, her beautiful new stallion. She was trying to pick a suitable name for the horse. Some of the ideas in her head were: _Lapis, Chevy, Vervain, Trip, Vamp, Stud_... she simply could not choose. She decided to wait, so she could focus on judging his character.

Elena was aware that Damon was holding her hand. He seemed fascinated with touching her. She could feel his fingers swiping against her glove covered palm. She felt his fingers slowly crawl up her hand. His fingers rested against her bare wrist. Her breath hitched at the intimate contact. Damon's hand wrapped around her small wrist holding it for a few minutes. Just as she was adjusting to the skin-on-skin contact, he moved his hand away. His fingers rubbed a slow circle on her wrist. Elena closed her eyes at the gentle touch. She found it very soothing. She could fall asleep to his caresses. Damon moved his fingers up and down her arm, drawing lines that barely rested. She moaned in reaction to every line. His hand found her elbow and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was reminded about how large his masculine hands were. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm behind, so that he was holding her waist. He squeezed her waist tight in a possessive embrace. She could not move, she was shell shocked by his bold actions. A novel heat began to move through her body. She felt lightheaded from feeling his body.

Damon lowered his lips to her shoulder. The contact sent shocks to her toes. She felt him open his mouth to her clavicle. Kiss after kiss, he went all along her bone. His kisses moved up her neck. He opened his mouth to suck on her skin. Her heart was racing at the decadent behavior. Elena leaned against his lips in encouragement. He kissed back down her neck moving in the direction of her chest. She responded to every kiss with a shiver. When Damon's face came against the exposed part of her bosom, he started to lick at the skin. Elena's head dropped back against the carriage. Her thighs were tensing against each other. All she could feel was pleasure, she was captivated by him. She was lost in everything he could offer her.

Damon opened his mouth against the top of her right breast. Her eyes squeezed tight in wanton shame. Yet Elena could not ask him to stop. She wanted to feel him all over. She needed relief from his well-planned torture. She felt the pierce of his fangs as they entered her sensitive skin. She cried out in a combination of pleasure and agony. Elena did not understand how something horrible could also be the best feeling imaginable. She was flying through heights of lust.

"Miss Gilbert, are you alright?" Damon asked concerned. His hand stopped petting her cheek and retreated from her body.

Elena opened her eyes to see him. She could feel the heat leaving her body. She shifted her sticky thighs.

"Damon." She said through a moan, looking at him in confusion.

He smirked hearing her bedroom voice, even better hearing his Christian name grace her lips. It was downright sinful. He wanted her to keep talking to him using that voice.

Her hand jumped up to grab him. She squeezed his arm roughly. He seemed dumbfounded by her display of sudden aggression.

"You are real." She whispered incredulously. Her lips were parted. She was looking at in a most unusual manner. It was like she was seeing him for the first time.

"No more real than you are." He replied in a suspicious tone. His eyes remained pinned on hers through the dark.

She looked around the carriage and realized that Isobel was not with them. She moved out of her seat to look out the window. It was too dark to see anything.

"Mr. Salvatore, what happened? Where are we? What time is it?" She demanded in a vicious tone. Her skin was burning up, her palms were sweaty, she was getting worried about her virtue. She did not want things to get out of control.

"Miss Gilbert, we are at a rest stop. The driver needed to tend to the horses. Isobel is inside using the washroom. It is around 8 in the evening." He answered calmly.

Elena took in his explanation and calmed down. She let out a couple of deep breaths.

"Will you please assist me in stepping outside? I feel rather faint." She asked slightly embarrassed by the turn of events.

"With pleasure, madam." Damon climbed out of the carriage and held his hand out to her.

Elena gathered her gown together and placed her hand in his. She stepped down and immediately felt better when she met the cool air of the night. There was a lot of traffic at the rest stop. Her eyes were glancing at the different people. She heard some working class men talking about her body. The men were looking at her in a leering manner that frightened her. She was not used to such outlandish forms of sexuality. She only associated with gentlemen.

Damon noticed the change in her demeanor after hearing the men. She never looked so fragile and young. He loved her innocence. He grabbed her hand, which made her turn to him. He moved in closing the gap between them. "I will never permit anyone to lay a hand on you." He said lowering his voice to a degree of tender intensity.

For reasons unknown, Elena felt more secure after Damon reached for her hand. Although, they had been acquainted barely a month, he seemed genuine in his passion for her. It was strange considering she did not encourage him to have such strong emotions. She gave him a small smile and nodded. He moved in and pecked her cheek with a gentle kiss. It was quick, but she noticed it, definitely feeling an electrical current run through her spine. She knew her cheeks were turning a deep crimson. She did not reprimand him for the kiss, instead she looked away. She needed time to gather her nerves. She dreaded showing how much any of his small actions ruined her. He remained holding her hand and studying her curiously.

"Miss Gilbert, may I ask you something, were you dreaming about me?" He asked playfully with a smirk.

Her head whipped around to meet his eyes. She glared at his smug expression. She could believe he would ask such a thing. He could be so vile. She tried to retrieve her hand back, but he only held it tighter. It was useless to fight, he was much stronger than her. Her chest huffed up and down in brutal fury.

"So were you dreaming about me?" He continued seeking direct confirmation from her. Judging by her body language, it appeared he guessed correctly. The fact that she dreamed about him brought him endless amounts of satisfaction. He finally had some leverage over her. He had proof the attraction was not one-sided on his part. The thing between them was real.

"Not exactly. Well, yes, it was you, but not you-you..." She mumbled. The vampire bite was installed in her mind, determined to keep repeating. In her dream, she never wanted him to let go. Ironic, considering how much she wanted to run away from the sight of him.

His forehead creased at her confession. His curiosity was peaked about the context of her dream. "I was different than I am now?" He asked with a tilt of his head. If it was a fantasy, he would be happy to indulge her. He was prepared to satisfy her into loving him. He wanted a reciprocated passionate love.

She bit her lip in a mixture of frustration and shame. Her blushing resumed, he noticed it spread through more of her body. "I do not want to talk about it." She paused, narrowing her eyes in seriousness. "If you desire to see me tomorrow, then I suggest you to stop asking for the explicit details."

Damon let out a sigh knowing she beat him. He hated that she had all of the advantages in their relationship. She was driving him mad. He dropped her hand noticing Isobel approaching the carriage. The last thing he needed was gossip about late night rendezvouses.

Damon helped the women back inside the carriage and waited for the driver to return. They traveled less than ten minutes before crossing the border of Mystic Falls.

Upon arriving at the Gilbert manor, Isobel looked at Elena with a warning look, but left her with Damon. Elena and Damon stood next to each other in front of the manor's gates. Some of the maids were near by observing the scene.

"Miss Gilbert, what time shall I call on you?" Damon asked Elena. He was relieved about seeing her the next day.

Elena thought about his question. Her schedule had been filled since Logan's arrival. "What time do you usually rise?"

"About 8." Damon smirked. "But earlier if I am expected somewhere."

"Then please call on me... a quarter to 9. We can go riding if my horse has arrived, if not, you may join me for breakfast."

Damon nodded in agreement. "That sounds perfect, madam."

She gave him a small smile. She was amused by his eagerness. He truly was peculiar. "Goodnight, Mr. Salavatore."

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" He asked in a most charming manner. He did an eye-thing that made her weak in the knees.

She shook her head, before raising a brow at him. "One kiss a day."

Damon looked excited and shut his eyes ready for her to deliver. From the sounds of the gravel, he heard her walking away. He opened his eyes and frowned. "Madam, where are you going?" He called out.

She turned around with the wicked expression that initially enchanted him. "You stole one earlier, so I have to punish you for it. Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon's mouth fell slightly open remembering that he kissed her cheek. He was disappointed, but it did not last long, remembering her words. She was fine with kissing him once a day. Hell, before he thought she would never agree to any kisses. He was ready to fall asleep thinking about how her soft lips would feel on his skin for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fluff. One reader asked for more drama in the story, don't worry baby, it's coming. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Turn On by Fischerspooner_

_**NEW STORY:** You Know I'm No Good - 1956. Elena is a high school senior. Damon is a greaser. He's going to corrupt her. M-Rated for naughty fun. - Read it via my author profile. :)_

_**P.S.: (SPOILER 2x4)** How hot was Human Damon mauling Kat in the flashback? I can't wait to write some action like that..._


	12. A Gentleman Caller

_Who told you love was fleeting?  
**Sometimes men can be so misleading to take what they need from you**  
Whatever you need to make you feel like you've been the one behind the wheel  
The sunrise is just over that hill. The worst is over.  
Whatever I said to make you think that love is the religion of the weak...  
This morning we love like weaklings_

_._

_._

_._

Ten minutes after sunrise, Elena summoned Isobel to enter her chamber. Elena was filled with energy in anticipation about her horse arriving. She decided to pass two of the waiting hours having her hair styled. After Isobel washed her hair, she combed it and separated sections for braiding. Elena wanted her hair up with a braided crown wrapping around the sides of her face. When the grooming was finished, Isobel commented that she looked like a little princess.

Elena asked the kitchen staff for toast and tea to eat in her chamber. She attempted to read, but her nerves would not allow it. Instead she watched the sun shine over the land from her window. Once the clock marked seven, Elena asked Isobel to contact the stable servants for news.

Much to Elena's dismay, Isobel said the horse never arrived. With a pout on her face, Elena had her riding habit stored in exchange for a morning gown. Elena chose to wear a light green gown, it was a delicate mixture of chiffon and silk. Her finished appearance had an air of fragile femininity.

Damon arrived promptly as scheduled at the Gilbert manor. He was dressed in riding clothes, a black and gray suit, since he arrived on horseback. He handed his top hat to Henry before seeing Elena. Since riding was not a possibility, she kept her word and invited him to breakfast. He was not disappointed about the change of plans, he simply wanted to see her in the early hours. It was an opportunity to see her less formally dressed.

Miranda permitted them to dine as a pair. Damon was anxious, because Elena remained silent through the first course. Fortunately for him, after she finished a coffee, she asked him about the neighborhood. He was pleased to learn that no one had taken her to the falls. He suggested going to the falls for their next date. They planned to ride there followed by a picnic. He smiled seeing her evident excitement about the trip.

Once breakfast ended, Damon could not bear to leave Elena. He suggested for them to walk through the Gilbert garden. Elena agreed since she was not expected anywhere during the next hour. He went around to her chair at the table to escort her. She accepted, placing her hand on his.

Henry interrupted Damon and Elena, while they were passing through the halls. "Miss Gilbert, Master and Mr. Logan Fell request to speak to you in the study. They have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

Elena frowned at the request. It was most unusual. She turned to Damon, she wanted to ask him to wait for her. To her surprise, Henry turned to Damon next. "Mr. Salvatore, Master requests to speak you as well. He asked for you to wait in the drawing room. Please let me escort you."

Damon turned to Elena confused about the request. He was wondering what could have happened. He knew it was something serious. He held Elena's hand and kissed the top of it, before following Henry.

Elena adjusted her gown and walked through the hallway leading to the study. She entered and shut the double doors behind her. Her uncle was behind the desk and Logan was sitting in front of him. Elena stood by the door awkwardly, she could sense Logan's definite tension.

"Elena, please have a seat." Her uncle motioned to the chair next to Logan.

Elena nodded and walked over to the seat. "Uncle, what has happened?"

Logan answered the question. "I have to share rather disturbing news from my mother."

Elena's eyes were wide in confusion. She had never seen Logan so uncomfortable. She waited impatiently for him to continue.

"Yesterday my mother went into town to purchase new gowns. In one of the stores she overheard Miss Peterson discussing your upcoming marriage. My mother was confused, considering our close relation, and she approached her. Miss Peterson is under the impression you're engaged to Mr. Salvatore."

Elena's gasped hearing the story. "Surely, your mother thought Miss Peterson was mad. I mean, we have posted no engagement notice."

Logan nodded. "Yes, my mother did not think much of it. She told Miss Peterson that she did not believe you were engaged and that she heard wrong. The problem is my mother heard more rumors throughout the day. Miss Gibbons was gossiping about how Mr. Salvatore carried you to bed. She believes you are in a secret engagement."

"This is prosperous. Who is discussing such private matters? Why I have not been in town all week." Elena replied with a deep frown.

"Elena the reason why we requested this private interview is because something must be done. Honoria is a respectable and traditional woman. She expects her company to behave in a certain way." John said calmly.

"Do you want me to apologize to your mother for my behavior?" Elena turned to Logan.

Logan buried his face in his hands. He was in near tears. "Dear Elena, I wish it were that simple."

"What is wrong with you?" Elena raised her voice in frustration.

"My mother is waiting for you to marry Mr. Salvatore. Immediately." Logan said apologetically.

"Heavens no, you cannot be serious. I would rather live with Grandmother in France." She answered in shock.

"Honoria has made her wishes clear. She will not allow Logan to marry Jenna unless you are married first." John explained.

"Why is she requesting that I marry?" Elena asked in despair.

"My Mother does not want our family name tied to any questionable associations. If rumors continue to spiral in town, you will be known as a compromised woman." Logan said with great struggle.

"Compromised woman." Elena repeated slowly in disbelief. She burst into tears.

"I refuse to marry! How could you ask such a thing. I am not an object. I will never marry for anything less than the drowning form of love. Father left me a substantial fortune. I do not need a husband." She said through sobs.

"Elena, please calm down." John said attempting to pass her a handkerchief.

"Do not ask me to calm down! You have no right." Elena shouted at him. "It was not my choice to live in this horrible small town."

"Your actions will determine the happiness of others. You cannot simply refuse your family duty." John said in reference to Logan and Jenna.

Elena continued crying. She was not able to form words anymore. She sent one last glare at her uncle before storming out of the room. She ran loudly crying for the whole manor to hear. All of the maids turned to see her dash through the halls. She did not have enough energy to go upstairs, instead she ran into the empty library. She fell apart on the chaise unable to stop crying.

John and Logan were silent in the study. John looked up as Logan moved to leave the room. "I never wished to bring the precious girl misery. I have nothing to say in Mr. Salvatore's presence." He lamented and walked out.

Damon walked out of the drawing room hearing the echoes of Elena's crying. It was horrific, it sounded like she was stabbed repeatedly. He encountered Logan on his way out. "What has happened?" Damon asked him.

Logan glared at Damon. He had no regard for the man that compromised Elena's reputation. "If only you can make her happy." Logan mumbled and walked down the hall to the front entrance.

Henry was in a frenzy looking for Damon. He was supposed to stay in the drawing room. "Mr. Salvatore, Master is expecting you in the study." Henry led the way through the manor.

In the study, the discussion was dry between John and Damon. John explained the events with Honoria. Damon was able to understand Logan's cold behavior. John requested Elena to marry within the month to prevent damage to the family name. Damon had no objections to the early marriage, he always planned on marrying Elena. However, deep down, he knew it would be a rocky beginning. Damon knew Elena despised the idea of marriage. Within fifteen minutes, the arrangements were made with John.

When Damon walked out of the study, he sighed hearing her crying. Elena had not ceased. Not knowing what to do, Damon followed the sounds of her cries. He eventually reached the grand doors of the Gilbert library. He was fairly confident she was inside. He was nervous about approaching her, but regardless wanted to see her. He felt guilty about her agony and the situation.

He opened one of the doors slowly, trying his best not to create a disturbance. He peeked in trying to locate her. He saw her sprawled on the chaise, her gown almost covered it entirely. She was sobbing into a pillow at the head. He took a deep breath and walked to her.

She did not see him, since she was buried in the pillow. He got down on his knees next to the chaise. He hesitantly placed his left hand on her head. He stroked her hair until she noticed. She stopped sniffling and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She turned to look at her intruder, once she realized it was Damon, she buried her face once again. "Mr. Salvatore." She groaned. "I do not want to be near you. Please leave."

He frowned at her words. Things were never easy for him. He was making progress with her, only to have it ripped apart. "I know you're unhappy..." He started.

"Unhappy?" She shouted, not looking at him. "I am crestfallen, dejected, disconsolate, mirthless, sorrowful, woeful." She rambled to herself, but he heard all of the words. He tried not to laugh at her response. He thought she was adorable.

"What can I do to make you happy?" He asked gently. "It is painful to see you like this."

She stopped making any sounds. She trying to contemplate an appropriate answer.

"I want to make you the happiest wife in the world." He said sincerely.

She started sobbing again hearing the word 'wife'. "God! Please, stop. I am in no mood to discuss our marriage."

Damon knew there was an important question to ask, but he did not know if he was prepared to hear the answer. He steadied his nerves and asked. "Is there a particular trouble why you are opposed to marrying me?"

Her tears turned into cruel laughs. "You mean besides that I'm being forced? I wanted to marry for love. I have no reason to marry. I am a woman of fortune. I do not love you!"

He realized it was a risk to confess, but she needed to know. "I-, I-."

She turned to face him, making it only more difficult. She looked at him curiously.

"I love you." He said the three words in a rush.

Her eyes went wide and she could not breathe. Once she calmed down, she remained confused. "How could you love me? It senseless when I have shown you no encouragement of an attachment." She asked almost comically.

"Love is senseless. You do not know it. I know it. But we are the same." He explained.

She continued to look at him confused. "I do not what to say."

He shrugged remaining calm. "I was not expecting a response."

Elena heard footsteps approaching the library's doors. "Someone is coming." She whispered. She wiped her eyes, sat up and adjusted her gown. Damon walked away to stand near a window.

Miranda walked into the library. "I am returning from speaking with John." She said seriously.

Elena and Damon looked at her expectantly.

"Did you accept his hand?" Miranda asked Elena, referring to Damon's marriage proposal.

Elena could not say the words, so she settled on nodding yes. Witnessing Elena agree to the marriage was a significant relief to Damon. He tried his best not to smile.

* * *

_A/N: D/E are engaged! FYI: 19th Century engaged couples had freedom concerning touching and going places alone. *hint* **Be Good & Review!**  
_

_Song: A Gentleman Caller by Cursive_


	13. I Won't Let You Down

_I took your heart for what it's worth_  
_You said there's nothing else for you to do but hate me_  
_I scream and shout, I'm lost for words, I don't know_  
_I won't let you down, I won't let you down_  
**_I won't tear your heart out_**

.

.

.

The following day after the engagement, Damon arrived early at the Gilbert manor. He was expecting to ride with Elena to the falls. He hoped she would find the falls romantic. He was haunted by thoughts of her kissing him. It was hard to imagine he was engaged to a girl that he had never kissed on the lips.

However, Damon never got his chance to get a kiss. After ringing the bell, Henry did not permit his visit under the pretense that Elena was ill. She would not be receiving callers for the rest of the day.

Damon had no choice but to leave a written message. He reluctantly returned to the Salvatore estate. He did not see Elena for the next five days, she had claimed illness on all of his letters. Unlike last time, Miranda never invited him to call. He had no way inside the manor. On the sixth night, the founding families were invited to a monthly dinner at the Fell mansion.

Damon cared little for founding family events, but attended on the chance Elena would be attending. Dressed in his finest, Damon arrived promptly desiring a private moment with Elena. He struggled most of the night with his brother's tense behavior. Stefan refused to speak to him, even in public! Other guests were noticing the strain in their usual tight bond. Unfortunately the night only became rockier, Elena did not arrive until before dinner was served. Damon was grateful she had attended at all. He had lost hope when Miranda and John arrived without her earlier.

Elena entered the dining room wearing an emerald satin gown with a low cut décolleté. The gown's intricate boning flattered her small waist. Around her neck, she wore a gentle diamond and emerald choker. She was placed at the other end of the table, not giving him an opportunity to greet her, but his eyes stayed glued to her. She was sitting next to the Lockwoods. She said very little words to them. Damon was distracted through every meal course. Other guests were conversing around him, but he did not hear a word. He was too consumed with daydreams about their married life.

Once it was time to retire to the drawing room, Elena was occupied with various conversations following John. Her uncle wanted her more involved in the community. Blair and Tina took turns impressing the guests with their songs on the piano. People were waiting for casual dancing to begin. Damon stopped watching Elena in need of a drink. However, when he returned from the bar, she was nowhere to be found. Damon frowned double checking all of the common rooms.

Damon waited almost an hour, the dancing had long ago started, but she never returned to the main group. Damon felt a deep pressure from the evening's events. He refused to end the night without speaking to her. He had not seen her in days and she was clearly not ill. He decided to explore the mansion, hoping to find her in the library or on the balcony. If his search failed, he would have to ask Miranda or John about speaking to her. In truth, he was a bit embarrassed that she was refusing to see him.

Damon followed the sounds of laughter through a dark hallway. Eventually, he discovered the billiard room on the east side of the mansion. He recognized Elena's voice, but also knew she was inside with men. His possessive side burned. He should be the man with her right now. He got himself under control before opening the door. The last thing he wanted was to lash out at her. It would only drive her away.

Damon entered the room finding the Fell brothers inside, but Elena was not with them. He frowned in disappointment, he was sure that she was inside. It did not make sense, there was no way he imagined her voice.

"Mr. Salvatore. Nice of you to join us." Franklin tipped his cigar at him. He looked relaxed in the room, not wearing his suit jacket. His cravat was hanging loose around his neck.

Thomas twirled a pool cue in his hands. Like his brother, Thomas was not dressed properly. "Please come in... close the door behind you."

Franklin waited for Damon to close the door, before turning to knock on the large closet door. "Elena, you can come out. False alarm. It is only your betrothed." He said in a sing-song teasing voice.

"We thought you were mother." Thomas explained to Damon.

Damon could not help being amused that she was hiding in a closet.

Elena stumbled out of the closet with a violent blush across her cheeks. In her right hand, she was carrying an opened bottle of champagne. She was standing lacking her usual grace.

Damon stared at her and she stared back. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead a hiccup came out. She looked down at the ground in shame. She felt wicked for being caught. She was afraid Damon would reprimand her behavior. Her mother would not be mad at her, but her uncle would kill her.

The Fell brothers burst into laughter. Thomas moved around the table to take a shot. He was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, while having a woman in the room broke social rules.

"Why are you here, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena managed to find her voice to ask.

"Is it not obvious? I am looking for you. What are you doing here Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked.

Franklin took a puff of his cigar. He answered for Elena. "She is having a grand time with us. Her close friends... soon to be her family." He said cockily grabbing a pool cue for his turn.

Damon walked over to where Elena was standing. "I was hoping to dance the last set with you, but I could not find you to ask."

She raised a brow at him. "I apologize for my absence. And now..." She looked at the champagne bottle. "I am too foxed to be in public company, let alone dance with you." She said conspiratorially.

Damon looked at her with a hard frown on his face. Thomas witnessed the exchange and turned to Damon. "Be easy on the girl. Considering the situation, it is understandable. These are her last days as a free socialite."

At the word 'free', Elena started crying. Franklin dropped the pool cue noticing the scene. "Shush, little one. No tears. You will get us in trouble for having you in here."

Thomas made a poor joke about her reputation. "I bet you are not looking to have three husbands."

Elena sadly smiled and wiped the tears from her face. She walked around to the far end of the room and took a seat on the velvet couch. She looked liked the world was ending.

Damon was speechless by the turn of events. Was she still crying about their upcoming marriage? His heart was hitting rock bottom at the picture in his head.

Franklin walked over to Damon. It was not his place to get involved, but he was loosing it seeing her destroyed. "We have visited her every day, since the scandal broke. She will not stop crying. She is acting like marriage is the equivalent to assisted death. You can fix this. Say something, anything. She needs to know that her life will not change." He said in a low voice in an attempt of discretion.

Franklin's words struck Damon's sore heart. He was grateful to hear any insight regarding Elena's persistent sorrow. Damon tapped Franklin's shoulder in gratitude and headed to her. He was prepared to repair their relationship, he could not bear spending more days without her.

Damon took a seat next to Elena on the couch. He gently removed the champagne bottle from her hands and set it on the ground. Elena was in her own little world, she was staring at a new painting by Pierre-Auguste Renoir on the right wall. Damon placed his right hand in her left hand to capture her attention. She flinched at the physical contact, but did not pull away from his grip. Damon squeezed her hand tight, before speaking to her in a gentle voice. "I know you loathe the idea of becoming a wife. But you need to know that I am not expecting you to change. You will have the same freedom as of right now, maybe even more. I have never desired to marry a submissive woman. All I demand of you is to be faithful."

Elena was silent for a long time. Damon continued holding her hand, while wondering if she heard his pledge. Damon waited for her to say the next word, but it never came, instead she did something better. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a fierce embrace, she was completely pressed against him. He could smell and touch her hair. Her face was pressed against his, her skin was irresistibly soft. He reacted just in time and wrapped his arms around her body. He was set on holding her as long as possible. This was his first intimate contact with her.

The Fell brothers continued playing their game, without any regard to the affectionate display. Damon made a mental note to send Franklin an expensive bottle of liquor for helping him.

When Elena pulled away, she was bashful and attempted to put distance between their bodies. Damon in an exaggerated comedic manner moved closer to her. He grabbed both of her hands in his and asked for attention. She looked over at him in curiosity and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "There is no reason for you to be shy about touching me, you know this right? I enjoy it immensely. Since we are engaged, you are allowed to touch me in public." He paused before being bold. "And I really want you to touch me in private."

Elena shook her head and giggled at his words. Her life was moving way too fast. It was sinking in that she engaged. She was not required to obey the rules of propriety around Damon.

Damon figured her giggle was a positive response to his words. He shrugged and turned to her again. "Miss Gilbert, would you like me to escort you home?"

Elena enthusiastically smiled and accepted his offer. This would be their first private carriage ride as a couple. She was ready to accept the engagement. She wanted to explore the physical benefits. It was sinful, but she refused to care, she was going to be married soon! She was not blind, her future husband was devastatingly handsome. And he did say he loved her...

During the short carriage ride to the Gilbert manor, Elena and Damon silently sat side by side. She was a little sleepy due to the alcohol in her system and he did not feel like talking. It had been a daunting week for them.

When the carriage came to a halt at the end of the circular driveway, Damon made the move to get out to escort Elena. She caught him off guard by asking him to wait. He sat back down and glanced over at her. She wrapped her arms his neck for the second time that evening. She turned her face and kissed his cheek. Damon smiled in reaction to the sweet kiss, waiting for her to pull away. Instead she kissed his cheek four more times, before breaking the embrace. He wondered if she was going to explain, so he waited for her to say something.

"One kiss a day. I owed you a few." She said softly.

Damon smiled, only to smile bigger realizing she made a mistake. "In that case, you skipped one day." He said cheekily.

"I know, but I have a problem." She said in a smaller voice.

"I would be happy to help in any way possible."

"I have never kissed anyone on the lips... so you will have to give me the last kiss."

Damon's eyes lit up in happiness. "Not a problem." He placed his right hand on her face and leaned in. He graced her lips gently, not wanting to overwhelm her. She responded greedily, finding she enjoyed it, and the kiss escalated in passion. He kissed her until she needed to part for air.

"I would like you to help me out now." She said in a shaky voice.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, we can do whatever you choose." Elena agreed.

Damon's mind drifted away imagining all of the possibilities.

* * *

_A/N: I loved your reactions so much, I had to update today. This was a necessary transition chapter. Elena will stop whining now. **Be Good & Review! **_

**_Married life..._**  
_Elena said yes to her mother in consideration of Jenna/Logan. She hates marriage, not Damon..._  
_Everything a woman owned and inherited automatically belonged to the husband. This meant that if an offense or felony was committed against her, only her husband could prosecute. Enforced by law, rights to the woman personally - access to her body - were his. He had the right to force his wife into submission. Women had no rights concerning the children. (Hastings Press)_

_Song: I Won't Let You Down by The Subways_


	14. Hello, I'm Here, I'm Waiting

_How stupid is it? **Won't you gimme a minute**_  
_Just come up to me_  
_And say hello to my heart_  
_How stupid is it? For all I know you want me too_  
_And maybe you just don't know what to do_  
_Or maybe you're scared to say: 'I'm falling for you'_

.

.

.

Damon spent the morning with a fixed grin on his face. He awoke at six with the perfect plan for the day. He hummed while requesting his clothing from Henry. He decided to wear light colors, green and white waistcoat with a grey cravat, khaki pants, and brown boots. He summoned a messenger to deliver an invitation to Elena immediately. Luckily for him, she had agreed to spend time with him in whichever capacity. Even though he wanted to ride with her, he ultimately decided that it would not be intimate enough. In the invitation, he asked her to dress appropriate for spending time outdoors. He was going to show her the Salvatore lands, in favor of getting maximum privacy out of their time together.

Perfectly on time at eleven, Elena's carriage stopped on the driveway of the Salvatore manor. Elena could not help feeling the anticipation of spending time alone with Damon on his property. She chose to wear a floral day dress, with a deep décolleté and flattering bodice. The dress had mini capped sleeves. The crinoline of the dress was not exaggerated, making her appearance more relaxed. She wore elbow-length gloves along with her family ring. She was ready to spend time in the sun, leaving her hair loose under a garden hat.

A maid escorted her to the drawing room. Elena sat down on the burgundy chaise and waited for Damon. He kept her waiting less than five minutes, barely quelling his desire to run inside. He gave her a warm smile from the doorway before sitting down next to her.

Wasting no time to flirt with her, he took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful, Miss Gilbert, you always look beautiful."

Elena smirked at his compliment. "I am excited to find out what you have planned, Mr. Salvatore."

"We will leave soon enough. As soon as Henry enters with a message from the maids."

Elena met his eyes remembering something that pestered her mind. "The day that I fainted, you were supposed to show me something. What were you going to show me?"

Damon laughed wondering what her reaction would be. He nodded and summoned a maid over. He whispered a request and the maid left his side."I should have said someone not something." Damon smirked.

Elena looked at him with a raised brow.

Two minutes later, a knock at the door signaled maid's return. The maid entered holding a puppy. Damon excused the maid in favor of holding the puppy in his arms.

"Ta-Da... This is my newest companion. His name is Risky." He was a bloodhound puppy with a walnut brown coat and dark face. Elena smiled looking at Risky's large eyes.

"You can touch him. He has a mellow temperament." Damon smirked at her investigative eyes.

Elena reached out her hand to touch Risky on the head. He rubbed against her contently. His nose came up to her palm making it wet. She giggled at the touch and Risky started licking her hand. "The rake wasted no time kissing you." Damon mumbled.

"I have never owned a dog." Elena confessed.

"Really?"

"I had a fat cat named Napoleon in New York. I passed him on to my friend Scarlet. I would have brought him to Mystic Falls, but he refused to come." Elena rolled her eyes. "He kept hiding in the nook and crannies of our brownstone."

Damon smirked listening to Elena's story about her picky cat.

"Will he grow to be a hunting dog?" Elena asked tentatively.

"Yes, you are correct. He is a hunting dog." Damon massaged Risky's neck. "I have other hunting dogs outside."

"How many others?" She asked.

"Three." Damon pet Risky's paws.

"Risky is at the right size to live inside my chamber. He warms my feet at night. I will miss his company in a few months." He pouted kissing Risky's head.

Elena laughed. "He cannot spend time in your chamber when he grows up?"

"If I sneak him in." Damon sighed. "My father is not amused with discovering paw prints around the house."

Elena nodded in understanding and moved forward to touch Risky.

"He can come with us if you want." Damon offered.

"Really?" Elena perked up trying to find out his plans.

"The Falls are close to the estate's property border. I thought we could walk there, have lunch and return for supper." Damon divulged his schedule for the day.

"That sounds perfect. I never went for a morning walk today."

Damon grinned hearing her approval. He was grateful to be marrying a woman that did not mind walking. Henry knocked on the drawing room door and entered. Damon looked at him anxiously. Henry said everything was ready for their mini-retreat. "We can head out now." Damon turned to Elena and handed his arm. One of the best parts of walking with your betrothed was the physical contact.

Damon led her to the back lot until they reached the paved trails that wrapped around the Salvatore estate. Damon and Stefan often raced their horses on the trails. Some of Damon's best memories from his childhood were on the paths he was touring with Elena. Two maids followed the couple from a good distance behind them carrying the needed supplies.

Full of pride and enthusiasm, Damon discussed various aspects of the property. He shared stories involving different locations on the path. After a story about how Stefan broke his arm climbing a tree, Elena remembered to inquire about the younger Salvatore.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you aware that Stefan has been writing me?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon stopped walking in confusion fueled by possessiveness. "He has? When?"

"He wrote several times last week."

"For what reason?" Damon frowned.

"Most of the letters were casual interest stories on town affairs. In the latest, he offered to escort me to a baseball game."

Damon's mouth formed an o-shape. "What did you reply?"

"I never replied. I found the request most unusual, since he did not mention you. I assumed you would escort me to games from now on as we are engaged." Elena replied casually.

Damon nodded in happiness. "I am at your service to escort you anywhere in town." He offered his arm for them to continue on their walk.

"I believe my brother is smitten with you." Damon lamented.

Elena laughed in response. "Are you sure? That would be most unfortunate considering we will be married soon."

Damon chose not to comment on Stefan, once she mentioned their marriage. "How soon?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I do not know. I have not considered a probable date. Have you thought about the date?"

Damon sighed. "When is your aunt arriving? She will have her engagement party first?"

"Aunt Jenna will be here next Tuesday. I believe Logan will propose within five days."

"It is safe to assume the Fells will occupy the town with events for the rest of the month." Damon mumbled.

"Then we cannot get married until the following month." Elena concluded.

"I have been meaning to ask... how were you introduced to the Fell brothers? Is it because of Logan and your aunt?"

"Oh, that is a rather long story. I have known Mr. Franklin Fell for many, many, many years."

"Really?"

Elena nodded. "Franklin attended boarding school in New York. I did not meet the other Fells until my coming out ball."

"I am surprised, but obviously pleased, that he never proposed to you."

"Our relationship will never maintain the emotional attachment needed for marriage." Elena blushed recalling their routine of getting foxed at parties.

"Our marriage would disgrace both of our families combined. Franklin has no qualms about breaking society's rules."

Damon raised a brow for her to continue, but Elena refused to elaborate further on her friendship with Franklin.

"Speaking of proposals, when I first came to Mystic Falls, I was shocked to learn you were without a wife."

"Why?" Damon asked eagerly, thinking she was interested in him.

"Your age."

Damon frowned. While he was older than Elena, he did not feel old. He was turning twenty-four in November. "Much like you, I had no interest in marriage."

Elena laughed. "Surely you cannot compare to our circumstances. Men get substantial advantages out of marriage."

"What? From dowries?"

"No. I mean the law is written in the husband's favor. You receive everything in the most literal sense." Elena explained.

Damon understood her point of view. She was probably thinking about a husband's legal right to make a wife submit. "Regardless, I was not interested in getting married."

"And now what? You carry a girl that fainted, voila, you get a wife!" Elena said in disbelief.

Damon stopped them in place on the path. He turned to her looking rather serious. "I need to be clear as to understand my intentions with you. While if it had been another girl that I carried, yes, I would still propose... for the sake of it being the right thing to do. However, in your case it was much different. Yes, our marriage is a forced request. But, if you had never fainted, I would have asked you to marry me without any outside encouragement. I want to marry you."

Elena looked at him with wide eyes. Her mind was trying to wrap around the idea that he wanted to marry her before her uncle's request. "He is insane." She mumbled to herself.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Gilbert." Damon stared at her.

"Why on earth would you want to marry me?" She asked in wonder.

"I do not understand why this surprising. Your mother said you often get proposals."

"Yes, I do, but I mean... I am only starting to like your company. And I do not think you will enjoy being my husband."

Damon pouted at her. "I believe everything will be fine. Come on." He held out his arm to her.

"What story are we going with, I mean, you know about us?" Elena asked.

Damon bit his lip. "How about secret engagement?"

"Fine." Elena rolled her eyes. "My life is already sounding like a bad romance novel."

"Have you heard from your brother? I am asking, because I thought you wanted him at the wedding." Damon asked after a minute of silence.

"No. I have not heard from him, yet." Elena sighed.

"What is your brother like?"

"Jeremy is the most rebellious person you will ever meet."

Damon laughed. "Such a mighty title."

"Only suited for a mighty man." Elena shrugged. "I was happy to visit with Franklin, because he reminds me of Jeremy. They were good friends at  
one point, until a girl came in between them."

Elena's mood instantly lifted when she saw the falls in the distance. Damon studied her reaction, interested in what she was thinking.

"How magical." She said in awe.

"Mystical." Damon joked.

They stopped talking the rest of the way allowing Elena the chance to revel in the environment. Upon reaching the large bridge near the falls, Damon picked a spot for the picnic. He asked the maids to unload the trunks. Elena stood leaning against the frame of the bridge as Damon walked up behind her. He prayed she would not reject him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she shivered in surprise, but did not ask him to move away. He smiled setting his head on her shoulder.

"The trip was well worth it, I believe." He commented.

She did not respond, seemingly spellbound by the sounds and movements of the turbulant water. Damon continued to hold her, while she silently mused. Once she was completely relaxed in his arms, Damon decided to heat things up.

"I have a question about your daily kiss. Is it reserved for the end of our day? Or may I have it now?" He whispered in her ear.

"Now. Where would you like it?" She answered in a regular voice.

Damon smirked while his insides were cheering. "On the lips, please."

She turned around in his arms, placing her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and leaned in hoping he would close the distance. She needed more practice kissing on the lips.

Damon eagerly captured her lips. The pair kissed and kissed on repeat. He was indefinitely happy while kissing her. He was the one to part their lips. She looked at him with a longing expression that made his stomach flip flop.

"I want to kiss you more. Is that okay?" She asked.

"More than okay." Damon replied instantly.

"Lots more." Damon noticed a mischievous expression on her face. She leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Can I be alone with you?"

Damon's heart pounded hearing she wanted him to send the maids back to the manor. "Of course." He said hoarsely. He captured her hand and practically dragged her off the bridge to the grass. She giggled at his energetic spirit.

Damon made the order, asking the maids to return in four hours. The pair moved to sit down on the picnic arrangement. Elena sat to Damon's left on the blanket. She had a sudden rush of nerves. She looked at him expectantly.

"C'mere." He said wasting no time to continue kissing her. He predicted it would be safer to have her on top. He knew after waiting for so long, he could not be trusted to restrain his desires.

Elena scooted over to him and loosely embraced him. He gave her a small smile and laid them both down. It was rather adorable having her on top of him, especially since her hat protected him from the sun as well. She leaned down to capture her lips, in no time, she was a fast learner. The pair kissed lots more, exactly like she requested. Damon refused to grope her body. His hands stayed in place at her waist.

Elena parted for air with a flushed face. "I like kissing."

Damon chuckled. "Me too."

"But I am famished." Elena glanced at the picnic feast.

"Oh God, please go ahead and eat. I cannot having you starving, even if I want to kiss you more." Damon half-joked motioning to all the food.

Elena frowned realizing something. "Where is Risky?"

"He is in here." Damon opened a large basket. "The maids made him comfortable for a nap after the long walk on the trail."

Elena cooed at the sight of Risky wrapped in the expensive blankets. His small head was barely popping out. She took the initiative to place him on her lap.

"I always forget to ask. Did you select a name for your stallion?"

Elena blushed at the question. "I hope you will not be vexed." She giggled. "I named him Savior."

Damon laughed a little. "You mean inspired by my name?"

"Your father informed me of the translation and it was stuck in my mind." Elena explained.

"I feel honored. One more Salvatore in love with you." Damon joked.

Elena shook her head at him, while leaning to grab the tray of cheese.

"Do you speak Italian?" Elena asked.

"I do, but I am forgetting some words."

"Why? You do not speak it at the manor?"

Damon frowned. "No, mostly with my uncles, Zachary and Joseph. They visit Mystic Falls every few months. I know you speak French, but do you speak other languages?"

"Spanish."

"That is impressive." Damon stated.

"Maybe you can teach me Italian. I would expect to learn it quickly as it is another romance language." Elena shrugged. "How many days does it take to arrive in Italy?"

"I do not know as I have never been."

"You should go!" Elena encouraged with a warm smile.

"Yes, I think so, I could meet my mother's family."

"How interesting, your heritage is pure Italian."

Damon nodded.

"I hope you do not mind me asking... what happened to your mother?"

Damon's expression turned melancholic at the question. "She died giving birth to my sister and my sister died a week later." He replied in a monotone voice.

Elena gasped. "How tragic."

"It happened 12 years ago, but my father never recovered. Growing up, my father was warm and loving, but now he is the direct opposite."

Elena looked at Damon apologetically.

"You understand." Damon let out a deep breath. "I am sure you continue mourning your father. I met him as a child, as he visited your uncle and my father. He was a doctor?"

"My father was a surgeon for a decade before becoming the operating president of New York Downtown Hospital. He was generous and kind, friends with everyone that type of man." Elena answered with pride.

"I hope this okay for me to ask." Damon looked in his pocket. "It seems right, since we were talking about my mother." Damon opened a ring box to Elena. She stared down at the antique ring.

"This was my mother's ring, passed down from other Salvatore's." Damon swallowed waiting for a reaction. "I was hoping you would agree to carry on the tradition, if not, I can -"

Elena cut him off. "I would love to be the ring's next mistress."

Damon smiled, relieved passing his first formal proposal. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her left hand. It was a little tight, but Elena said it was comfortable enough not to ask for size alterations.

The pair sat in silence, while finishing their meal. They were both thinking about the upcoming changes in their lives.

"I am going to woo you every day of our engagement." Damon blurted out with resolution.

Elena playfully smiled at him. "Because you love me." She teased.

"I mean it." Damon said seriously. Elena turned to him with a raised brow waiting to hear the details.

"No more of this hiding in the Gilbert manor." Damon reprimanded her. "We are meant to be as we are now, together, for the length of our engagement period."

"Okay." Elena shrugged.

"I need you to commit to me." Damon warned her. "And as my wife, even if you are vexed or we are bickering, I will not allow you to stay locked in your chamber for days at a time. I swear; I will either remove the locks permanently or break the connecting door down."

Elena swallowed. It was the first time she had felt intimidated by him. She simply gave him a look of acceptance, which he felt was sufficient for the  
moment.

"What is your usual schedule during the week?" Elena asked, hoping he would see her interest in being with him.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, I go around town with tenant issues and inspections."

"Do you travel regularly?"

"I am not allowed the luxury as the first-born son. I am required to stay near and manage the estate. My only breaks were attending university and being drafted into the army."

"I cannot believe my good luck, getting engaged to another Yankee in Mystic Falls." She joked.

He shrugged. He actively avoided discussing anything about the ongoing war. It made him feel sick, in his bones and in his head.

"When the war ends, do you intend on finishing your education?"

Damon sighed picking up Risky. He pet the dog, while answering. "It would be an ideal situation to complete my degree."

"Why did you attend Columbia?" Elena asked with a proud smirk. A New Yorker smirk.

"I see you managed to learn about my background." He said with a raised brow.

"You never said anything to me about New York. Why?" Elena asked with a frown.

"I have my reasons." He said vaguely and sighed. When she first moved to Mystic Falls, he did not know anything other than she was from New York. He did not want her to fake flirtation for the sake of his wealth and connections. The situation was rather humorous looking back considering her inheritance. As a married couple, they would access to every luxury without any repercussions. There would be no worries concerning number of children, since all of their inheritances would be planned from birth.

"Well, are you going to answer, why Columbia?"

"It was an opportunity to live in the city. A change of scenery from country life in the South. If I return to Columbia, I will graduate from the mining and metallurgy program. No other university can offer that academic track."

Elena processed all of the information before replying. "Does your family own mines?"

Damon smirked. "A lot of them. There are probably mines that we have not discovered yet on our land. It is safe to forecast that you will be spoiled with jewelry."

"What will happen when we get married?"

Damon looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you go back to university, what will happen to me?"

"Nothing will happen to our marriage." Damon said seriously. "I assume you will live New York with me. It does not seem likely you would want to stay in Mystic Falls." He finished with a knowing smirk.

She smiled content with the answer.

"I have no desire to leave your side for long periods of time." Damon clarified. "I know you travel now... and I promised your freedom as my wife... yet I will still plead for you not to leave me often."

Elena had often heard stories from her friends about their husbands disappearing for months at a time. Elena did not know how to react to Damon's statement. However, she felt like he was waiting for some form of a reply.

"The only traveling that might prove... challenging is when I am invited to spend time with my grandparents and extended family in France."

Elena watched as a sincere anguish washed across Damon's face. He swallowed before asking. "How much time do you spend in France?"

"January and February."

Damon was relieved, her answer could have been much worse. "Two months without you. My only opposition is I would never have my wife on Valentine's Day."

Elena laughed at him, but stopped when she realized he was serious. She cleared her throat. "Oh well... then it would be nice to spend the holiday with you in France." She smirked. "Or we could pick a random day of the year to be our Valentine's Day."

Damon nodded satisfied with her ideas. "Clever girl."

The pair spent the remainder of time outside getting acquainted with each other. They returned to the Salvatore estate two hours before sunset in time for the serving of supper.

After supper, the couple shared a few private moments in the drawing room. Damon asked Henry bring to retrieve a large wooden basket for Elena.  
"This is for you, dear." Damon said motioning to the basket. "Henry will place it your carriage."

"I do not understand. Why are you sending with me a basket?" Elena peeked inside at the wrapped packages. There were no upcoming holidays, she was seemingly baffled by the gesture.

Damon ordered Henry to leave the room and close the door.

"Engagement presents from me to you." Damon answered.

Elena's eyes widened not knowing how to respond. She was overwhelmed with his display of affection.

"I did not mean for you to receive the presents in one batch." Damon explained. "I wanted to give you one present for every day of last week. Obviously, my plan did not work out, as you refused to see me."

Elena blushed when Damon shot her a cheeky grin.

"And now I'm too anxious for you to open them. What can I say? I hope you enjoy the basket." Damon shrugged.

"This is too much." Elena protested.

Damon laughed. "This is only the beginning."

Elena felt unworthy to receive anything from him. She felt guilty for making the courting period difficult for him. One thing was certain, she certainly admired his persistence. She walked closer to him, placing her arms around his neck. He loosely placed his hands on her waist.

"What would like as a thank you?" Elena asked him playfully with a smirk.

He smirked back savoring their physical contact. "I want you." He said seriously.

Elena stared at him in confusion. "You have me."

Damon sighed. "This is only the beginning." He repeated his earlier words.

She stumbled slightly when he abruptly forced her against him. She could feel every part of his body against her gown. His lips touched hers in a gentle, sensual kiss. She closed her eyes and he deepened the kiss. As the kiss progressed, Damon held her tighter as if she was a part of him. He desperately wanted their wedding to come, when she would legally belong to him. His only. Until death.

Reluctantly Damon pulled back and Elena licked her lips, causing him to unconsciously moan. She tried to reconnect their lips, but he moved away, releasing her from the intimate embrace. "No more." He said with strong resolution.

"I thought you liked kissing me." Elena said with a frown.

"Like?" Damon rubbed his face. "I love kissing you. Trust me. I am most grateful that you allowed me to kiss you multiple times today. The problem; if we start again, I lack the control to stop, especially inside the manor."

"I do not want you to stop." Elena replied casually.

He looked at her in amazement before he recovered. "I do not think you understand my meaning." He switched subjects instantly. The last thing he needed was an uncomfortable conversation to spoil their perfect day. "It is getting late for you to travel alone." He said turning to look out the window. It was long past sunset.

Elena nodded in defeat, he was right. She knew it was time for her to leave. Damon held out his arm to escort her out.

Before departing in her carriage, Elena turned to Damon placing a quick peck on his lips. He smiled at the minx worthy gesture.

Damon stood at the window of the carriage. "Will I be with you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Elena smiled in approval. "What do you have planned for us?"

Damon smirked. "How about our long awaited ride together?"

"Okay." Elena answered instantly.

"I know it is ridiculous, but I am rather excited for Katherine to meet Savior." Damon chuckled.

"I feel the same way." Elena giggled. "Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore."

"Until the morning, Miss Gilbert."

* * *

_A/N: I love Human Damon. He's gonna be more intense now that he has Elena. Hope this fluffy D/E date makes up for the wait. No worries, I am going to update quickly. I have not lost interest in this story. **Be Good & Review! **_

_You can see a picture of Risky on my livejournal. Username: junkyatbest_

_Some readers have asked about the rating of the story. I am a M-rated writer, but I plan on keeping this story Teen. There will be a M-rated part 2 to this story to satisfy the smut cravings._

_Song: El Scorcho by Weezer_


	15. Fortunes Upon Fortunes

_I'm a money lender_  
_I have fortunes upon fortunes_  
_Take my hand for tender_  
_I am tortured ever tortured_  
_And if you don't love me let me go_

_._

_._

_._

Damon was blessed with a fantastic morning. It started out routinely, waiting in the Gilbert drawing room, for Elena to receieve him. When she arrived, instead of saying 'good morning', she lunged into his arms. He had difficulty maintaining balance as she pressed a bruising kiss against his lips. Not one to resist her desires, he returned the kiss in like enthusiasm.

She pulled away squeezing him tight. He never anticipated the strength of her tiny arms. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Remind me what I did?" Damon asked edgy, attempting to settle his arousal.

Elena pulled away. "For the book!" She stated like he was dense. "I looked for it to no avail."

"I am happy you did not own it already." He shrugged acting like it was not a big deal.

Damon was awe-striken with the display of affection in response to the vampire book placed in the gift basket. Damn, he was determined to have Henry find _all_ vampire book releases. He could not help scheming _various uses_ for the books. His future wife was eccentric, that was certain.

Both anxious to leave the manor, Elena and Damon walked to the stables. Much like their trip to the horse farm, Damon admired Elena in her riding habit. She looked especially adorable in the small hat. Her figure looked dainty in the dark wool. Similarly, he was dressed in dark colors, appropriate for long rides. Elena summoned Savior and Katherine from the stable manager. The couple waited in silence for their horses to come around.

With reins in hand, Elena brought Savior closer to Katherine, but she refused to acknowledge him, turning her head in another direction. "This was disappointingly anti-climatic." Elena commented with a pouty face.

Damon laughed. "I am grateful they are not fighting, that would have been most inconvenient."

Elena shrugged and ordered the stable boy to sidesaddle Savior.

"Mr. Salvatore, do we have a particular destination this morning?" Elena asked holding Savior steady.

"You may enjoy viewing the quarry. Just so you are aware, there is a Salvatore mine in perimeter of that area."

Elena's eyes lit up. "Really? Is it functional?"

Damon was surprised by her apparent interest in business. "Yes, there are workers there daily."

"Will you take me there? I am very curious." Elena asked sheepishly. It was rather uncommon for women to be interested in estate matters.

"If that is your wish, then I have no option, other than to fulfill it." Damon said in a theatrical romantic fashion.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Must you always be such a character?"

"Have you met you?" Damon teased back.

She answered him with a glare.

The couple set out at a leisurely pace. Damon was pleased to see Elena had perfect control over Savior. He was surprisingly obedient to all her commands. Damon was more interested in conversing than reaching the quarry.

Upon arriving at the quarry, Damon pointed out trivia about the area. She was, like the day before, impressed with the natural beauty of Mystic Falls. When Damon felt she was tiring from the geography lesson, he guided her to the paved path that led to the mine.

Within close proximity of the mine, the couple slowed down, dismounting from their horses in favor of walking. Elena noticed miners shuffling nervously after noticing Damon on the premises. Charles, the site surveyor, hesitantly approached the couple.

"I was not aware you were coming for an inspection." Charles stated after greetings.

"I am not here on business." Damon assured with a smirk. "My betrothed, Miss Elena Gilbert, was interested in touring the mine."

Charles eyes lit up scanning Elena. "Congratulations Mr. Salvatore! I apologize for missing the notice."

"No apology necessary, we have not filed the notice in town hall." Elena said uncomfortably knowing her forced situation.

"We _will_ be posting the notice soon." Damon added with a glance at Elena. He hoped she would decide on a wedding date in the near future. As he wished to only marry once in his lifetime, he was ready to throw lavish parties in their honor.

"Very well then, I feel fortunate to be one of the first to congratulate you." Charles replied deducing it was a secret engagement.

All of the miners were obviously nosy watching Damon with a female companion. Women were rarely at the mine, besides an occasional nurse or cook. Damon explained for safety, he would not allow her to enter, but in consolation he showed her the mined raw minerals. Elena looked curiously at the dirty rocks, while Damon explained the process of cutting and cleaning that was done at a factory in town. He explained to her how clarity was determined in the worth of the stone. The morning was quite an educational experience for the future mistress of the Salvatore estate.

Ready to leave the mine, Elena gasped when she saw Savior and Katherine. The horses were flirting with each other. Her horse was neighing and licking Katherine. Enjoying the stallion's attention, Katherine responded in the form of nuzzles.

"My girl needed to warm up to his company." Damon remarked in a seductive voice, before wrapping his arms around Elena's waist. She chuckled leaning into his embrace. She did not miss the double meaning in his statement. Damon moved her hair away to press a few gentle kisses on her neck. She shivered feeling his lips on her skin. Her thoughts automatically jumped to Vampire-Damon from her dreams. He released her before making a scene in front of the workers. While it was impossible to accomplish, he was trying to maintain their private life, well, private.

Back at the Gilbert manor, Damon was depressed about leaving Elena's company. While they had a great morning, he wanted to spend the rest of the day with her, hoping to kiss her more. "Do you have any responsibilities for the rest of the day?"

"None." Elena said instantly.

"Perfect." Damon smirked. "There is a baseball game today. Are you interested in attending?"

"Of course, but I will need to change gowns." Elena said motioning to her riding habit.

"It is no trouble for me to wait." Damon replied casually.

Elena was giddy, ready to attend a sporting event. Her first one in Virginia. Baseball was a serious sport in New York, she missed the spirit of being around many loud fans. She kissed Damon on the cheek before heading in the direction of her chamber.

Damon sighed walking to the Gilbert library in effort to entertain his waiting time. He wondered how much time Elena spent in the library, since she was always reading vampire books.

He was immersed on the second floor stacks of books when a young female maid entered seeking him.

"Yes, I am here. What is it?" Damon asked from the balcony.

"An urgent message has arrived for you." The maid held it on a tray.

Damon raised a brow at her walking down the spiral staircase. "Do you have information about the sender?"

"It has your family crest." She blushed.

Damon picked up the letter and removed the wax seal. His father sent the letter; he knew according to the handwriting. Damon cursed reading the contents.

Elena entered to see him erratically pacing. He had been so lost in thoughts, failing to notice the door open.

"Mr. Salvatore." Elena greeted him with a curtsy in her new outfit.

Damon bit his lip admiring how stunning she looked. She was wearing a light blue silk gown. His face fell remembering he would not get a chance to hold her. "Miss Gilbert... I will not be able to escort you to the game."

"I do not understand." She replied looking a little angry.

"I have to leave right now. My father sent an urgent message concerning a fire."

Elena was in shock. "Fire? At your manor?"

"No. One of the housing complexes."

Elena gasped wondering if people died. "That is most distressing."

Damon nodded in agreement. "I apologize for my abrupt departure, but I cannot remain idle a moment longer."

"I understand. I wish you the best. Please be safe."

Damon's heart skipped decoding her words. It was a memorable moment for him, it was concrete evidence that she cared for him. She wanted him to be safe.

The couple embraced to share a parting kiss before Damon fled the manor.

When Damon arrived at the housing complex, the fire had been extinguished, leaving him to assess the damage. Every floor besides the first suffered damages, two of the staircases were no longer capable of supporting weight. It appeared it would cost less to rebuild the complex versus trying to repair the damages. At the moment, the source of the fire remained unknown. The only good news; no lives were lost in the fire.

Damon was expected to address the sixty-four tenants of the complex. He had the employees gather them together in the back lot. His heart broke seeing everyone with the same miserable expression.

"I understand the severity of your current situation, as most of you lost valuables in the fire. For those of you that can afford an immediate relocation, you can speak to Jacob about Salvatore owned accommodations. If you are unable to sign a new lease, I will speak to the mayor about using the town's assembly room as a temporary midway." Damon asked them to split in two groups. He needed to deal with the certified homeless.

Damon braced himself for the next address, worried about the outcome. Thirty-four tenants were shouting questions at him. Damon asked them to quiet down. "I know you want to know when your home will be ready for use. The unfortunate news is this complex will need to be demolished and rebuilt. Your contracts will remain honored to execute on the new complex."

Once more, the tenants started shouting, but this time with more anger. Damon worked to settle them down trying to answer the most asked questions. "It will take a minimum of three months for this complex to be ready for use. I understand that you are homeless, at the moment, I can only propose the town assembly room. I will have more information soon." Damon wished he could help more, but he did not have the right, his father would make the final decision.

It was an understatement to say the tenants were unhappy with the situation. Clearly the families with young children could not comprehend not having a home for three months. It escalated to the point, where Damon was mobbed and a woman got close enough to remove his overcoat. Employees stepped in to fend people off him. Damon climbed into the carriage with a heavy heart, he dreaded speaking to his father concerning the property. Giuseppe was interested in making money not giving away money.

Accurately predicted, Damon spent the week fighting with his father. Both of them were stubborn with their opinions on the matter, failing to develop a compromise. The maids dared not approach either men as tensions were high. Giuseppe refused to relocate the homeless tenants until they were financially capable of leasing another home. Thanks to Giuseppe's decision, Damon suffered a major drop in popularity among the working class. He could no longer walk comfortably in town, the poor threw cabbages at him. And when it was not cabbages, it was the verbal blows labeling him a 'greedy master'. It weighed on Damon's self-esteem, because deep down he was quite the opposite, always the generous master. Why in example, his valet Henry made double a year than the other maids. Damon added to his annual pay from his personal trust. At the end of every day, Damon explained the public disturbances, but Giuseppe offered no sympathy. Giuseppe simply believed it would pass, 'time heals', some nonsense reply.

As the fire's residual issues dragged on, a major barricade was created between Damon and Elena. He could only afford to spend lunch with her. He had situations to manage every hour of sunlight, therefore he was unable to call at other times. It was socially inappropriate to privately visit the opposite sex after sunset. Making matters worse, Damon turned resentful about the unnamed wedding date. He was close to breaking, honestly considering an immediate court joining meanwhile a formal ceremony would happen later. He never expected to go from playboy to begging for a wife, but it somehow happened.

Damon was overwhelmed with duties concerning the demolition of the property. It was times like these that reminded him _why_ he acted the way he did. Starting from their late teenage years, the Salvatore brothers were regarded as good and bad. Stefan known as the good son, while Damon was known for his extracurriculars: womanizing, gambling and drinking. People failed to recognize the amount of _pressure _Damon juggled as the first born. He was expected to help manage the estate, while Stefan had the freedom to do whatever. Damon had no problems spending his free hours in a wild manner, especially as a master under the age of thirty. He was living close to the motto of work hard to play harder.

Damon sat musing in the study, drinking a strong scotch, while watching the burning fireplace. He was resolved to deal with the homeless tenants, the issue had gone on long enough. It was overbearing weight on his shoulders. He was prepared to use personal trust funds, if his father continued to refuse paying for temporary housing.

After swallowing the last of the scotch, Damon stood up to track his father. He found Giuseppe in the library chatting with Stefan. With a determined mind, Damon approached his father. Ironically Giuseppe spoke first about the homeless issue, apparently earlier in the day, he rented out an inn for the displaced tenants. Damon let out a deep breath and excused himself.

Finally capable of relaxing, Damon climbed the grand staircase to lounge in his chamber. He found Risky in the living area and carried him to the oversized bed. Damon laid in bed with Risky happily greeting him.

Damon's peace was short lived when Henry knocked.

"Enter." Damon groaned.

"Mr. George Lockwood is requesting to call." Henry informed.

Damon perked up hearing the news. "Send him up to me."

As Damon waited for George, he was anticipating to hear a brilliant idea. When it came to antics of debauchery and recklessness, _no one_ outdid George.

Damon sat up against the headboard as George entered. "To what do I owe the pleasure." Damon drawled out with a knowing smirk.

"With the fire and all, I felt it was my duty to reach out to a friend in need." George teased.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I am traveling to Grove Hill tonight for some entertainment. I figured you would be eager to come along." George divulged nonchalantly.

Without any regard to being tipsy and exhausted, Damon stood up right away. "You figured correctly." He wanted to summon Henry for a change of clothes, but George stopped him saying it was _not_ necessary for the evening's entertainment.

* * *

_A/N: I'm skeptical if 'canon' Human Damon had family duties, but this chapter detailed common distress for a large estate master. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: The Engine Driver by The Decemberists_


	16. I'm A Goddamn Caveman

_I want to live life duty free_  
_Let my instincts take the lead_  
_I want to take what I can get_  
_Don't want to choose don't want to beg_  
**_I want down from this family tree_**  
_I don't need no upward mobility_

_._

_._

_._

Damon and George were walking through a dark alley in the industrial area of Grove Hill. The majority of the factories produced cotton textiles or welded metals. Damon was starting to feel like every building looked the same.

"I trust you know where we are." Damon turned to George.

"Of course, when have I let you down?" George scoffed. "This is not my first visit. And how could you forget? I have a photographic memory."

"I did not realize your photographic memory helps you decode one black space against another black space." Damon retorted.

"Yeah, yeah always the character." He rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my future wife."

"Ah, the charismatic Miss Gilbert." George tsked. "I cannot believe you want to marry her."

"She said that too." Damon grumbled.

"Do you not find her..."

"What? Out with it already." Damon said getting annoyed.

"Does she not cause you trouble?" George laughed. "It is hard for me to picture you with a woman like her."

Damon snorted. "And pray tell what type of woman did you expect me to marry?"

"I never expected you to marry." George chuckled. "But I reckoned you would have picked a gorgeous docile thing that would worship you and make love to you every day."

"Hmm." Damon moaned. "Miss Gilbert is never going to worship me, but it does me no harm, I am ludicrously attracted to her feisty mannerisms. And I will get back to you on the second part."

"Oh yes, of course, since she is a well-bred lady of _society_. You are expected to wait for your big night. Hell, I feel bad for the poor girl with all your experience." George laughed. "Have you posted a wedding notice?"

Damon sighed. "Not yet."

"Have you ever been with a maiden?" George asked curiously.

"No, I would never bed a maiden for sport. Why have you?"

"Mmm."

"George! Who?" Damon asked appalled.

"One of my maids."

"All to hell and fire." Damon winced.

"I never claimed to be a moral sort." George reminded. "No, but in truth, I did not know she was a maiden."

"Well, then what happened?"

"I found out when she started crying."

Damon choked a bit.

"I, hm, I wanted you to know that it was a rather scarring experience that I will never forget." George let out a breath. "You may want to find an instructive book or ask a female relative to talk to Elena... You know before your wedding night."

Damon sighed. "The thought has crossed my mind, but I also do not want to scare her."

George laughed in an exaggerated manner. "No doubt, If I was a woman, I _would_ be scared of a rake like you!"

Damon pushed George hard against a side wall. "Thank you for the gracious compliment."

George kept laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Come again? Where are we? I am rapidly losing confidence in your photographic memory."

"Damn you, we are almost there. When did you get so impatient? You are acting like a child."

Damon scoffed. "So says the man that smoked cigars, while I dealt with angry mobs."

"Okay, fine, I admit it, you deserve leniency tonight." George said in surrender. "Right there..." He pointed to a black door.

"If you are wrong, since there is nothing special about that door, I may die from teasing you for the rest of our lives."

George rolled his eyes. "Photographic memory."

The young men walked up to the mystery door. George used his walking stick to knock. They waited for someone to answer. Damon tapped his foot in skepticism, but stopped when he heard the locks opening.

The top portion of the door opened revealing an older man in industrial clothes. "Ya here for the fights? A bit late no? The pool closes in twenty." He spoke with a deep unrefined voice.

"We are in." George said coolly.

"And ya aware of house rules on minimums? Ya know what happens to flunks?"

"Money is not a problem." Damon drawled with cockiness.

"Very well, just a general precaution. Ya understand." The man said opening the bottom portion of the door.

Damon stepped in after George walked in. "What is this place?" Damon asked curiously.

"Cotton mill. What else? Do you not smell the residuals?"

"Right." Damon nodded. "Where are the fights located? I do not hear any sounds of other people."

"In the bottom two floors... you will see in a minute." George said in a rush trying to move faster through the hallways since they were running quite late.

George led Damon to a two story stage. The spectators watched from the second floor, while the boxers fought on the first floor in a ring marked by red paint.

George located the grandmaster to pick up the betting cards and quickly explained the process to Damon.

With an easy to fill minimum, the pair made bets on every fight of the night.

Between the time it took to get refreshments, nuts, and seats the first fight had already started.

"Are there rules?" Damon asked over the noise.

"No hits below the waist, no kicking."

"How long do they have to stay down?"

"Uh, 15, 20 seconds, I believe." George answered.

"Have you heard of the latest... boxing became legal in some states." Damon commented.

"Damn Yankees." George laughed.

"Which guy did we bet on?"

"The one winning." George clapped.

"That works out nicely." Damon raised a brow in appreciation.

"Doubling our money is a hell of a lot more than nice." George chuckled pulling out a cigar.

Damon leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and took a deep breath. He was in relaxed state of mind with his best friend who had always accepted him completely. This is exactly what he needed.

Ten minutes later, the next fight was announced. Damon sat up eagerly to check out the next set of boxers.

"The guy on the right, Junior, I put all of my money on him." George said waving his cigar to point him out.

"Are you jesting? Him?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I have never seen a better fighter."

Damon thought the guy looked ordinary, he was anxious to see what the hype was about.

"He is going for a flush tonight."

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"He signed up for three fights in a row, wanting to win them all for big money, I guess."

"Sounds a little mad." Damon frowned.

The bell went off to signal the start of the fight.

The opposing fighter charged Junior, but completely missed hitting him.

"He is a counter fighter. He makes the other man do all the heavy work." George commented.

The fight carried on for a steady amount of time, but Junior was never knocked down. After two rounds, Junior had won his first out of three fights.

"So far so good." Damon clapped.

George nodded in satisfaction.

When the next fight started, it was rough, Junior received a major beating and looked deathly pale. He barely knocked down the opposite player for the win. On the second round, Damon noticed a definite change in Junior's body language. He looked cool and composed, somewhat amazing compared to how rough the last round ended. Junior then did the unthinkable, he antagonized the other boxer, purposely trying to make him furious. It worked, the opposite player charged him at full speed. Junior did a strange combo, he body smacked him before delivering a severe blow. The punch came from above, aiming down onto the opponents eye and cheekbone area. Immedietly, the opponent fell flat against the ground unmoving. There was a pool of blood expanding on the cement floor. Junior looked down with a wicked smirk and walked away.

"That was, did, is he dead?" Damon asked amazed by the fight's ending.

"I reckon he could be." George remarked casually.

"Did he do it on purpose?"

George laughed. "What does it matter? This is a livelihood for that pathetic human being. He chose to fight for a reason. A flush no less indicates a fighter trying to accomplish something for that kind of money."

Damon frowned thinking about how different his life was compared to the fighter. Sure, Damon boxed a few times, during his short stint in the confederate army, but the idea of doing it week after week seemed tragic.

The spectators were anxious for the last fight to start. People were waiting to watch Junior's final win. Anyone who originally doubted him had left early, depressed about their irreparable financial losses.

The first round was brutal, blood was spilled from both boxers. Junior's shirt was shredded during the fight and he was knocked out for the first time. He recovered quickly, removed his shirt and looked unfazed about his slip. The second round continued the gruesome contest. Just barely surviving the round, Junior dominated his opposition. One more round would determine if Junior could win a flush of fights.

Before the last round, Junior needed time to ice his bloody knuckles after hours of fisticuffing. When the intermission period ran over, Junior coughed up specks of blood and took a swig from a flask of whiskey.

Similar to the previous rounds, the two fighters were in close competition for the win. Damon and George stood up from their seats and leaned over the protective railing desiring a closer view of the action.

A shine of silver caught Damon's eyes as he watched the fighters. He realized Junior was wearing a chain around his neck. Damon stared at the pendant feeling an unprecedented sentimental attachment to the accessory.

Blow after blow, the boxers were tiring, but their aggression never wavered. Junior was gaining on the opposition with intense flurries and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. Meanwhile, Damon's eyes remained focused on the flopping chain around his neck.

The truth emerged, Damon could not believe his eyes. The pendant was actually a large ring with a black stone. It was the same ring that Elena wore every day. The ring that Damon had touched countless of times over the past two months. He felt somewhat idiotic for not realizing it earlier, then again who could have foreseen encountering the Gilbert son fighting in an illegal boxing match.

Damon second-guessed himself at first realization, but the facts could not be ignored. The man fighting below was without a doubt his future brother-in-law. He had the same smirk and eyes as Elena.

There were many questions to be answered like when did Jeremy arrive from New York. Why would a man with a large fortune choose to live as a boxer?

With a final powerful blow to the jaw, Junior was declared the winner. The opposite fighter was crying out as he spit out a broken tooth.

The crowd cheered on Junior, the champion of the flush win. A lady came to Junior's side to kiss him and tend to his wounds.

The entire situation was unbelievable. Damon had just witnessed Elena's brother _destroy_ three men.

Elena's words describing Jeremy were haunting Damon: "The most rebellious person you will ever meet."

"Damon. You okay? You look ill?" George patted him.

"I am well just tired is all." Damon smirked.

"Well, what did I tell ya? It was a sure win. We should count our winnings and move on to finer establishments." George said motioning to the dealer's booth.

"Yeah. Sure win." Damon mumbled following him.

Damon was resolved to meet Jeremy before returning to Mystic Falls, but he did not know how. Even if George was his best friend, he did not feel comfortable with anyone knowing of the missing Gilbert's current living conditions.

Just by chance, two women were fawning over George, predictably after getting a glance at his gambling winnings. George ever the master womanizer was well occupied with entertaining the women. With a quick look at the trio, Damon quietly stepped back in hopes of finding Jeremy. Damon walked around the mill in a rushed manner, knowing he did not have much time.

Damon found Jeremy leaning against a wall talking to a lady. The lady kissed him on the cheeked and walked away. Jeremy bent over in pain before standing straight to walk out the back doors into the night. Damon ran worried about losing him in the alleys.

"Mr. Jeremy Gilbert!" Damon shouted.

Jeremy froze for a second, but did not turn around, instead he kept walking.

"I need to talk you!" Damon continued shouting. "Your father used to visit my estate!"

The last comment struck a nerve, enough to make Jeremy turn around.

"My father is dead." Jeremy said bitterly.

"I am aware. My sympathies for your loss." Damon said sincerely.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked suspiciously looking Damon over head to toe.

"Damon Salvatore. I am engaged to your sister."

Jeremy made a disgusted face and turned away.

"Your sister, Elena, she thinks about you constantly. I am sure of it."

Jeremy was exasperated thinking Damon was a fake. "I do not care who you are. For your well being, leave me alone." He said with a venomous glare.

"I do not understand why you left Elena alone, yet you still wear your family ring."

Jeremy moved closer to Damon. Damon could smell the sweat running down his abused body.

"I pay no mercy to liars. I will not repeat myself again, go to hell." Jeremy said in a low murderous voice.

"I am not trying to con you!" Damon said almost desperately. "Your Uncle John lives not 5 miles from my estate. Your mother and sister moved to Mystic Fall just short of two months ago."

Jeremy crossed his arms "You are expecting me to believe that you are engaged to Elena."

Damon nodded.

Jeremy burst into laughter.

Damon sighed at the reaction. He was beginning to feel pathetic.

"Why would my..." Jeremy could not finish the sentence without laughing. "What could you..." He kept on laughing. Jeremy looked up at Damon and felt bad about his bad behavior. Jeremy coughed and straightened up.

"I apologize for my reaction. My sister and I, we are the same, two sides of a single coin. It is hard to imagine that she would accept your hand." Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed. "The Elena I love is a socialite without a romantic bone in her body. The idea of her settling for a country bachelor... truly this is hard to fathom. Dear God, I would never forgive myself if this change is at my hands..." Jeremy frowned.

"What change?" Damon asked confused.

"To leave our family in favor of becoming a wife. Her whole life is going to change."

Damon sighed. "I have come to know Elena since our engagement and I am not asking her to change her disposition."

Jeremy raised a brow. "_Really?_ You surprise me. You have no qualms about her interests in vampires, baseball, spirits, blackjack..." He chuckled. "Bluntly, the vices she inherited from _me_."

Damon shrugged.

Jeremy bit his lip. "I am not sure if I should be happy that my sister found someone or alarmed that she is marrying a lunatic."

"Think whatever you want of me." Damon let out a breath. "But I _promised_ to make her the happiest wife. I know one of her greatest wishes is to see you; for you to attend the wedding. Hell, I believe you're the reason she refuses to set a date."

Jeremy's expression turned grave. "I will not be able to attend the wedding.

"Because of your aspirations to become a professional boxer?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Be a man and see your mother and sister. Why live in this filthy condition?"

"Do not think for a second that you understand anything about me or what I have done." Jeremy said bitterly. "I am fighting because it is what works for my present state."

Damon groaned wishing to know the real issue fueling Jeremy's rogue behavior.

"Tell Elena... I am sorry. I miss her to death. I have written her hundreds of letters that I could never send."

Damon frowned. "What?"

"I could not risk someone else reading my confidential correspondence."

An idea popped into Damon's head. "Write to her now. I can give her the letter. You know it will mean the world to her. She deserves the peace to know you are alive."

Jeremy paced rubbing his face trying to decide if it was a smart move. "I need to have your word that you will not read the letter. She is the only person that can read the letter and she will have to burn it."

"I..."

"Swear. This is it. One slip and you will have my execution on your hands."

_Execution? How did the Gilbert son fall so low from standard life? _

"Wh-"

"No questions. Swear. Give her the letter and do not seek me out."

Damon was suspicious about the secrecy that Jeremy was requesting, however, this was a chance for Elena to move in the right direction.

With a heavy heart, Damon agreed. "You have my word."

Jeremy nodded and stretched out his hand to shake on the agreement. Damon took his hand and sealed their terms.

"Why Junior?" Damon asked curiously wondering about his boxing name.

"My coined name is J.R., after my first and French names. The grandmaster thought it was short for Junior. I have been getting more bets with the name change." Jeremy shrugged.

The pair returned to the mill as Jeremy needed light to compose the letter. In eight minutes, Damon had the letter and Jeremy disappeared into the night.

Damon needed to return to where he had left George, who hopefully was still occupied with women. Damon was relieved finding a disheveled George sleeping in a chair in the corner of the ring.

He groaned, not wanting to deal with the task of waking him. "George!"

"Mhm. Damon..." George moaned.

Damon narrowed his eyes and reached into George's coat to check if he was mugged. Damon was relieved to discover George had a substantial fortune still on him.

"George." Damon smacked his cheek.

"Wah...uhhh." George moaned.

Much to his dismay, Damon's night was far from over. He was willing to bet anything that George bought and smoked Opium with the two women from earlier.

With a few curses muttered, Damon picked up George's relaxed body and half-carried him to their waiting carriage.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the intermission to the dark side of the 19th century. More surprises to come. Poor Damon... disaster seems to be following him. No worries, D/E are solid gold! Hey, next chapter, Damon gets a piece of Elena. He deserves it. :) **BE GOOD & REVIEW!**_

_Song: Caveman by Cursive**  
**_


	17. Pressure Building

_What keeps the pressure building?_  
_What takes your breath away?_  
_What do I have to do to make you want to fall in love with me?  
Fall in love with me_  
_I want you to notice what you've been missing _  
_I want you to feel that; feel that deep inside of you_  
_All of my love_  
_What is your satisfaction?_  
**_ I'll give you all you need_**

.

.

.

The morning after the boxing match, Damon awoke early for a small breakfast and rode the short distance to the Gilbert manor. He barely slept feeling on edge to deliver the information about Elena's brother. He did not want to postpone the conversation for a later time in the day. Damon figured he had a better chance to talk to Elena privately before lunch.

Once he arrived at the Gilbert manor, a maid informed him that Elena was in the garden. Damon asked if she was entertaining, luckily the maid revealed that she was alone. The maid escorted him to the garden, where Elena was laying flat on a bench swing. The swing was swaying gently left to right, Elena was concentrating on the book in her hands, she looked precious and youthful. Her hair was hanging loose and she was wearing a grapefruit colored silk gown. Damon wanted to approach her quietly, but the dead leaves beneath his feet announced his arrival.

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of footsteps, Elena stopped reading to see the intruder. After locking eyes with Damon, she comically scurried to sit up in a proper manner. The train of her gown tangled around her legs and she almost fell from the swing.

Damon would have laughed but his deeply pensive mood prevented it.

"Mr. Salvatore, I did not prepare for your arrival." She greeted him with a shy smile.

Damon bowed to her. He was wearing a classic black riding suit that she had grown accustomed to see him donning. "Good Day, Miss Gilbert. I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all... will I be seeing you regularly this week?" Elena asked in reference to his recently limited schedule after the housing complex fire.

Damon's heart skipped learning that she missed him. "Yes, I have free time to spend as you wish."

Elena grinned sincerely pleased with his response.

"Miss Gilbert, I have something important to tell you. I need to disclose the nature of my activities last night."

Elena frowned wondering why he thought it was appropriate to discuss his mistress. "Is that necessary? I know you keep a mistress, but I do not feel comfortable discussing such a relationship." She said timidly.

Damon was completely taken aback. "I do not-"

"It is futile to deny that you keep a mistress. You are not employed by the church, it is natural-"

"You are mistaken. I never intended to discuss _that_ with you." Damon stopped her awkward ramblings. Unable to help it, he was slightly blushing.

"Good to hear." Elena said looking down at her lap feeling uncomfortable for bringing up his mistress.

Damon coughed gathering himself. "Last night I traveled with Mr. George Lockwood to Grove Hill..." Elena relaxed against the swing, while listening intently to all of Damon's story.

"I have to say you are handling this story better than I ever imagined." Damon expected her to be judgmental of his activities but she was not fazed. She was not angry that he participated in illegal gambling. Even better, she did not ask for specific details about women or opium.

"My brother is alive." She said with a shrug.

"You are not remotely surprised about his profession as a boxer?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"The novelty of surprise does not apply to my brother. If he wants something, he is capable of anything." Elena said with a lopsided grin. "He won?"

"Pardon?"

"Jeremy won all of his fights." She stated as a fact.

"Yes, he did, making George's night well-worth the investment." Damon said amused.

"I assume you informed Jeremy about our engagement."

Damon nodded in confirmation.

"What was his reaction?" Elena asked with a mischievous smirk.

Damon paled not liking the truth.

Elena tilted her head at him waiting to hear the answer.

Damon sighed shifting on his feet. "Once he realized that I was telling the truth, he laughed for a couple of minutes."

Elena erupted in giggles. "Understandable. If a southern belle announced that she was engaged to my brother, I would have laughed too."

Damon pouted at 'southern belle', while he opposed the confederacy, he loved the Salvatore estate and town. Even while he was away at university, he was excited to return to his hometown.

"Did Jeremy tell you when I can expect his visit? As he is in Virginia, I assume he will be here soon."

Damon's face looked apologetic before delivering the bad news. "He will not be visiting Mystic Falls. He cannot attend our wedding."

"Pardon?" Elena asked disbelieving. "Why else would he be staying near? Will I have to visit him?"

"I have a letter he wrote you. I hope it will explain why he will not be visiting, because I do not know the specifics." Damon reached into his inner coat pocket to hand Elena the letter. "Jeremy requests you to not share the letter with anyone. He wants you to burn it after you are done."

Elena stared down at the letter in her lap. Her brother would never purposely hurt her by not attending the wedding. There had to be an excuse for his recent behavior.

Elena stood up from the bench swing to embrace Damon. She wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly with her cheek pressed against his chest. "Thank you for talking to him after the fight." Elena mumbled against Damon.

"I love you. I want to make you happy." Damon said in a quiet voice and kissed her head.

Damon thought she was going to release him after thanking him, but she continued to hold him. He had no complaints about the affection yet the curiosity regarding the letter was eating at him. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Damon asked.

She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, no." Damon said instantly. "I have no estate responsibilities today."

"Okay." Elena said unsure. She let go of him taking a few steps back waiting for an explanation.

"I thought you would prefer to be alone; needing time to read the letter." Damon explained.

Elena furrowed her brows. "That is not necessary, I will read it later tonight in the privacy of my chamber."

Damon was astonished that she was not rushing to read it. She had enough faith in her brother to not worry about him every minute of the day.

Elena tilted her head at Damon in a seductive manner. He swallowed at the sight. When did she become a minx?

"How should we spend the rest of the day?" She asked playfully. "We are not expecting callers. I am all yours."

Elena was suggesting to spend time with him in an intimate matter. To go somewhere private were they would not get interrupted in a passionate display. Unfortunately Damon had a problem; the more they kissed, the more difficult it was for him to maintain restraint. It was uncomfortable, he was a lion behaving like a domesticated cat around her.

The obvious predicament was her purity, which was kept sacred for their wedding night. Damon wanted more, without the complete joining, but did not know if he could ask her for carnal pleasures.

Damon hated how ladies were expected to behave in bed. Ladies were instructed to never act wantonly. Furthermore a lady was expected to grant marital rights and patiently wait for her husband to reach climax. Damon's bedroom fantasy of Elena had little to do with reproduction, rather he wanted to pleasure her. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her to beg for his body multiple times a day. Damon hoped a feisty Elena in public translated to a _feistier_ Elena in private.

Damon placed his hands on her waist for the sake of touching her. "You are mine." He said with a smirk. "What should we do? We could lunch in the maze, picnic at the lake in the forest, set up target boards for archery at my estate or go for a walk around the quarry. Or we could go on a daytrip out of town? Hmm..."

Elena was quiet for a moment considering the options he suggested. "Is it possible to swim in the lake?"

"It is some 20 feet deep." Damon said thoughtfully. "You know how to swim?"

"Obviously." Elena rolled her eyes.

Damon was learning something new about Elena every day.

"Where did you learn?" He asked curiously.

"France." Elena stated. "Seaside resorts are in vogue for summertime diversion."

Damon bit his lip. "You want to go swimming now?"

"Do you not?" Elena asked disappointed.

"Of course, we can go." Damon said. "I am simply not dressed for such an excursion."

"Neither am I... I shall get dressed meanwhile you can return to your manor and do the same."

"Sounds perfect." Damon agreed. He placed a peck on her lips and let go of her waist.

Damon's thoughts were in whirlwind. They were going to be in the water together, possibly unchaperoned if he sent the maids away. This brought a whole new meaning to excruciating torture.

"I can ask my kitchen staff to come up with something." He offered. "Any special requests?"

"I recently finished breakfast." Elena said. "So sweet things would be delightful."

Damon smirked wickedly wondering if she would get foxed with him. "Champagne?"

Elena tensed for a second before responding. She shrugged. "Sure."

The couple said their brief farewells before Damon departed to his manor.

Two hours later, Damon returned in a carriage. He explained to Elena it would be logical to ride to the edge of the forest and then walk the short distance to the lake. She agreed with his plan as having a carriage would prove useful after swimming.

He knew it was presumptuous to show up without any maids but he wanted to discuss the options first. "Should we ask for two of your maids to join us?" He asked hesitantly.

Elena shrugged not over analyzing the question. "Do we need them?"

Damon opened and closed his mouth realizing she was going to let him decide the limit of their privacy. "The kitchen packed one basket, since you did not request a full meal. I do not mind carrying it." He said hopefully sounding calm.

"Very well. Shall we?" She smiled ready to begin their retreat.

Damon offered his arm and escorted her to the carriage. He held her hand during the duration of the ride to the forest. She seemed content with everything happening regardless of his morning news. It looked like the day was working out in his favor.

At the edge of the forest, Damon instructed the carriage to return in five hours. He grabbed the large picnic basket in one hand and Elena's hand in the other.

"I will have to buy you a swing." Damon said thoughtfully after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Pardon?" Elena asked amused.

"There are no swings on my estate property." Damon explained. "It seemed like you were enjoying the one you were on this morning while reading."

"Oh." Elena blushed. "It is caring of you to notice such a trivial detail."

It brought Damon endless amounts of satisfaction to make her blush. She was not the type of woman that blushed over just anything.

"What view of the landscape does your chamber have?"

Damon blinked a few times at the strange yet intimate question. "The quarry. Any particular reason why you asked or simply general curiosity?"

"I have been trying to mentally picture my married life."

"And?" He prodded trying to make her talk more about their marriage.

"I am somewhat confused about the living arrangements." Elena started timidly. "Since your father lives in the manor."

"What are you confused about?"

"Does your chamber have a connecting chamber? Or will I be living in your chamber temporarily or permanently? Or will you be moving out of your chamber for the sake of a better one?"

Damon understood her confusion. She was wondering if he had prepared a his-and-her living arrangement. Since his father lived in the manor; his chamber connected to his deceased mother's chamber.

"My chamber is connected to Stefan's."

"Oh."

"I would rather create a new space for you than ask Stefan to move."

"Really? That seems like a lot of inconvenience."

"Stefan's chamber is too gloomy for you. I am sure you would end up asking for a new interior." Damon chuckled. "And he does not have a boudoir."

"Then which wing of the manor would I be living on?"

"There are several options. I will give you a proper tour to pick."

"I assume you will have to move out of your chamber."

"When we come back from honeymoon, the construction on our living space should be completed." Damon confirmed.

"I am shocked you know where we are going." Elena commented changing the subject of the conversation.

"Mystic Falls is my home. By the way, the forest is smaller than it looks."

The couple talked about nothing important for the rest of the journey to the lake.

Elena fell in love with the lake. She immediately let go of Damon's hand to touch the water. It was fairly warm and tolerable enough for swimming. She was positively radiant in the sunshine that surrounded the lake. Damon thought the lake would make a nice location for their oil portrait when it was time.

After a few reflective moments, Elena turned from the water back to where Damon was standing. He finished folding out the blankets creating an area for them to sit down. She went over and sat down while he popped the champagne. She thought it was amusing that he wanted to drink it so early. She grinned and held out a glass for him to pour.

Elena became occupied with dipping strawberries in fudge. After eating one, she remembered something she had to tell Damon. "I ate most of the chocolate you bought me in the engagement basket."

He chuckled. "Already?"

"I love sweets." She said with a guilty expression. "My mother kept trying to steal the truffles, but I made Isobel hide the box in my chamber."

Damon laughed. "A tad extreme. I should buy your mother truffles and solve the problem."

Elena laughed at his response. He was always prepared to solve problems. She imagined he was an excellent master.

Damon looked at her suspiciously. "What about the jewelry? Did you not like what I selected for you?"

Elena lips made an 'o' shape. "I am saving the necklace for Jenna's engagement party."

"And the earrings?"

She gave him an apologetic look. "My ears are not pierced."

Damon frowned. "We can go to the shop to exchange them for another item."

"Okay." Elena agreed shyly. She was still feeling overwhelmed by his generosity. Since she had her own fortune, it was foreign for her to accept gifts or favors from others.

After devouring all of the fudge covered strawberries, Elena was too full to consume more sweets. She took a few sips of her drink and sighed satisfied. Damon spent more time watching her lips than eating. His mind had wandered picturing other uses for her mouth.

She brought him back to reality. "Mr. Salvatore, is everything okay?"

Damon licked his lips. He chided himself to calm down. "Everything is wonderful." He said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She was wary about his mood, but there was nothing she could do.

Elena untied her dress cape and removed it from her shoulders. She revealed her swimwear: pantaloons and blouse both in fuchsia. There was a belt attached to the blouse to retain it at the waist. It was the first time Damon saw her legs that were always concealed under layers of fabrics.

"Will you continue to watch me or are you going to join me?" Elena said removing her shoes. She was teasing him for the obvious ogling.

Damon swallowed not trusting his own voice. He unbuttoned his coat and shirt, removed his slacks and boots. He was wearing a navy tank and knee-length shorts. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

Damon entered the lake first, slightly wincing from the temperature of the water. He swam back and waited for her to join him. She rushed into the water not wanting to prolong getting used to the temperature. She splashed him a bit upon entry. Damon was relieved to see she was an excellent swimmer. He wanted her to taste the water of the waterfall and suggested to swim in that direction. She readily agreed and followed him.

At the waterfall, the sound of the crashing water was overwhelming making it difficult for them to converse. He grabbed her hand to make sure she was not swept up by the current. She eagerly went up to the waterfall to taste the pure water. "I love this." She shouted at him. He simply looked at her lovingly.

Tiring from the swim, Elena motioned to the rocky area in the corner of the waterfall. She leaned up against one of the larger rocks, so her upper body no longer had to float in the water. Damon was floating in front of her. She put her hand on his shoulder, pulled him closer and kissed him. The kiss escalated in force leaving her to pull away breathless. He only left her a second to recover before kissing her again. He pressed her further into the rocks behind her as he explored her mouth. She matched him kiss for kiss. His hands had remained at her waist, until one moved up her chest to cup her right breast. His hand unconsciously kneaded her breast, it was not until she moaned against his lips that he realized what he had done. He jumped back feeling shameful about his uncontrollable lust. She looked at him in wonder with parted tender lips. She did not yell at him for taking liberties with her body.

"I would feel better if you at the very least slapped me." Damon said uneasy.

"That would be rather hypocritical of me."

He swallowed not knowing what to do.

No decision was needed, Elena pulled him back by his shirt. He was stunned when she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She tried to kiss him, but he dodged her. "You tempt me almost beyond reason." He said seriously.

She giggled. "I take it you will behave and not go 'beyond reason' then?"

Damon nodded promising that she would remain a virgin.

"Good." Elena smiled flirtatiously. "I grant you permission then to demonstrate 'almost beyond reason'."

A second rush of desire flooded Damon hearing her consent. He readily attacked her neck with kisses. She moaned enjoying his soft lips. As passion replaced logic, Damon pushed her harder against the rocks. She faintly noticed the pain from roughness. She was in another plane of existence as his mouth explored the bottom of her jaw.

"While we are together alone, especially in intimate situations, may I call you by your Christian name?"

"Certainly." Elena agreed instantly. It totally slipped her mind that they had never stopped formally greeting each other.

"Will you do the same?"

"Yes... Damon." She said his name slowly.

"Lord, I love you." He whispered against her lips before continuing with the ardent display.

Absorbed in need, Damon rubbed his arousal into her, not even thinking that it could scare her away. She noticed, but she did not say anything about it. She did not want to embarrass him or worse push him away. She was absolutely _in lust_ with him. She needed to know if the man was better than the vampire in her dreams.

No doubt after being worked up for days, Damon was damn close to climax from simply kissing and touching her. Since Elena had never asked him to stop, Damon could not help going into a frenzy. His pelvis moved erratically against her until he met oblivion. He shattered and gasped for air while his naive companion remained oblivious. Even better for him, the lake's water removed any evidence of the act. When Damon recovered, he kissed Elena tenderly on the lips. Elena could sense the gratitude radiating from him even if she was unaware of the reason.

As time passed and the water chilled the couple exited the lake running for their picnic set up. Damon wrapped large blankets around them. He sat with her sitting in between his legs. He softly kissed her shoulders.

"Elena, I feel uneasy about mentioning this, but I want to be honest with you." He said in a hoarse voice. "Once we are married, I do not want to keep a mistress. I only want to share my bed with you."

Elena remained expressionless. "That is your decision to make."

Damon frowned at her response. It made him feel a bit sick. "No... I do not think you understand. I will not force myself on you acting upon my marital rights. I want you to desire me." He sighed. "If you are willing to let me guide you in this area, then a mistress would not be necessary."

"Oh." Elena said slightly taken aback. "Will you promise to be careful about children?"

"What about children?" Damon furrowed his brows.

"My only hesitation to this-" Elena said awkwardly. "Agreement is I do not want to carry more than four children in my lifetime."

Damon nodded. "You have my word. I would be careful."

Elena shrugged. "Then I have no other oppositions to sharing a bed often with you."

Damon enthusiastically kissed her relieved to have the conversation out of the way.

* * *

_A/N: How was Damon's 'piece'? Hope it was okay. I'm wading in this Teen rating, which is new for me. Jeremy's letter is next. **Be Good & Review!**_

_A/N 2: After reading some reviews, I wanted to add this clarification: A mistress in this context is a prostitute that is paid monthly for unlimited visits. Usually it is an exclusive agreement between one man and one woman. Damon does have a mistress (Vicki). In this chapter, he asked Elena if she would satisfy his sexual needs. She said it was 'his decision', implying he had the legal right. Damon said he wanted her willingly and if she agreed, he would not keep a mistress.**  
**_

_I made a video for this story. I tried to make it Human Damon & 1864 Elena. See it on youtube: **watch?v=GbZYFdZM7HU**_

_Pictures of swimwear at my LiveJournal. User: junkyatbest_

_Song: Obsession by Innerpartysystem_


	18. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

_If it makes you less sad_  
_I will die by your hand_  
_I hope you find out what you want_  
_I already know what I am_  
**_And if it makes you less sad_**  
**_We'll start talking again_**  
_And you can tell me how vile_  
_I already know that I am_

_._

_._

_._

My dearest sister,

After father died, I could not bear being around our brownstone as memories of him haunted me in every corner. Furthermore, I could not fathom moving to the south to reside with Uncle John. He and I have never thought in an alike manner.

Shortly after I left our family, I enlisted myself in the Union army. While the decision, now looking back was rather foolish, at the time I was soul searching. I was dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions. Frankly, I felt inadequate to attend society galas and entertain ladies as a bachelor of fortune. Getting foxed was no longer enough for me. I required time to exit my duties to the upper class.

As a soldier in the Union army, I traveled south until I reached Virginia. A few days prior to a battle at the Confederate capital of Richmond, my life took an unexpected path. I encountered three Union soldiers torturing a colored Confederate soldier. I felt their actions were inhumane and intervened for the poor soul. The soldiers did not agree with me and instead turned on me. I won the fight, knocking all of them unconscious. I did not check if any of them died, but it is possible as I was fighting for my life. When I looked down at their limp bodies, I knew I had committed treason. The situation was insufferable, as you know, I am a patriot to the Union. It is almost laughable considering my charitable contributions to the war effort.

Back to the story, I went into a frantic panic over the treason charges and Daniel, the Confederate soldier, offered to aid me. I stripped out of my uniform and fled from the scene. The Union army likely marked me as missing in action.

Now to the present, I am earning a living as a boxer. Daniel suggested the sport after witnessing my fighting skills. The best part of boxing is everything that I earn is under the table. I seldom lose fights, so I am making enough to survive.

I am residing in working class accommodations. As I have no access to my trust in Virginia. If I show proof of identity, I will be incarcerated as a prisoner of war. And I cannot access funds from New York, because I am marked as missing or dead. If the Union finds out I am alive, I will be charged with desertion or treason.

My life has been difficult as I am straddled by the war. My life will not return to normal until the war is over. I do not want to put you or our family's reputation at risk by contacting you. I am trying to protect you. I would love to see you as I miss you dearly, but it is simply impossible. Our family is too well recognized to visit you in secret. Please do your best to not contact me as I do not want to fear for your safety.

I am most distraught about missing your impending wedding. I am still shocked that you agreed to marry, a southerner no less. However, Mr. Salvatore appears to be a man with spirit. I hope he makes you content. Needless to say, if he hurts you, I will challenge him to a duel in a blink. You know I am not jesting.

I hope we are reunited before I become an uncle... What a thought, you are far too young for motherhood.

I wish you the best for your health and happiness. I love you.

Please burn this letter after you are through. No one can learn the details about my current situation.

~ Your Brother

* * *

Elena re-read the letter a few times trying to picture Jeremy's life. She could not believe her brother was living in poverty. It was a tragic joke considering the size of his trust.

Jeremy's options were limited. He could not return to New York and he could not live comfortably in the South. Elena located her journal to transcribe parts of the letter. When she was done, she placed the letter in the fireplace of her chamber.

Elena settled into bed and remained awake thinking about her brother. There was no telling when the war would end. Elena needed to provide Jeremy with a more agreeable solution for his life. After going over the details, Elena knew it would be better if he left the country. Jeremy could live in France until the war was over and forgotten. In France, he could live with any number of their relatives. The problem was getting him there, it would not be safe to travel registered under his own name. However, Elena knew counterfeit papers could be purchased. In time, she was resolved to get her brother out of the country.

Feeling satisfied with her solution, Elena was able to fall into a deep slumber. Elena dreamed of Vampire Damon like she did every night.

* * *

_A/N: I thought Jeremy's information should stand alone; sorry if you feel it was too short! Comments on Jeremy? **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New_

**_PS: New m-rated story called 'Memory Serves' ~ 1864 Damon! R&R._**


	19. No One Can Tell Me What's Right

_And no one can tell me to listen and no one can tell me what's right,  
**'cause nobody has my permission. **  
And no one can see in your mind, in your mind, in your mind, in your mind.  
The magnifications explore, there slowly emerges a pattern,  
and details you normally ignore, you notice really what matters._

_._

_._

_._

The day after receiving Jeremy's letter, Elena started working on her plan to get her brother out of the country. Elena spent a week mapping Jeremy's plans in Virginia. Luckily, Elena's hunch proved successful, she figured the Gilbert stablemen knew details about the illegal boxing matches. At first confrontation, the men were hesitant to converse with her, but she promised that it was safe to talk to her. When Damon divulged the Grove Hill story, Elena learned that Jeremy was fighting under the name of 'Junior'. This fact proved crucial to her plans. She physically described Jeremy and disclosed his stage name to the stablemen. Given that Jeremy had won many undefeated fights, he was a popular fighter. Thanks to the stablemen, she knew of six upcoming boxing matches featuring Jeremy. Having a list of fights was essential, Elena needed a way to locate Jeremy when everything was prepared for his departure.

Finding Jeremy was an easy feat compared to purchasing counterfeit identity papers. As Elena was a member of the upper class, she had no contacts working in the black market. Elena made the wise decision to not ask any of the Gilbert workers for the information, it was too risky. Needing access to illegal activity, Elena tried to think of a person that would have purchased counterfeit papers in the past. Without any regard to the possible dangers, Elena traveled fifteen miles on Savior to the Lockwood estate. The Lockwoods owned the most slaves in Mystic Falls. Elena figured a slave would be the best option as a resource.

At the border of the Lockwood property, Elena tied Savior to one of the fences and walked the remaining distance to the slave quarters. She was wearing a black dress cape that covered her gown and most of her face. Elena did not want to draw any additional attention; she was terrified about being recognized. Elena walked around the various dark hallways searching for someone that looked both cordial and older. In the end, Elena picked an older woman to proposition.

"Good afternoon." Elena started awkwardly.

"I think ya may be lost, ma'am."

"Actually, I am here to speak with you."

"Whatever for child?"

"I have the means to improve your life." Elena said sincerely.

"What is there to my life? I was born on this land and I will die on this land."

"If you would help me with something of private nature, I will pay you for the service."

The woman's eyes went wide, a strange statement from a total stranger. "If I do not have to steal somethin' or kill someone... then I shall listen to your request." She answered suspiciously.

Elena went straight to the point. "I want to purchase counterfeit identity papers for travel."

"Runnin' from your husband? He hurtin' ya, ya poor thing?"

"Is it so obvious?" Elena played along.

"Not many of us buy papers 'cause of the money ya need for it." The woman nodded. "But I may be able to get ya tha' name."

Elena smiled in relief. "Can you get me the name within a week?"

The woman shrugged. "I reckon."

"Meet me in this exact location, at this time, one week from today. If you can do it, you will receive $25."

The woman's jaw dropped open hearing the payment amount. Elena was offering half a year's salary of a working class woman. "Next week then. Be well child." The woman stumbled to say.

Elena thanked her and walked back to Savior. In one week, she prayed to being closer to helping Jeremy.

.

.

.

After a fast ride, Elena returned to the Gilbert estate. She handed off Savior and walked to the back doors of the manor. Instantly when she entered, she heard an unusual amount of talking and laughing. It sounded like her uncle and mother were entertaining visitors. Elena bit her lip in worry, she was going to get caught sneaking in.

Feeling successful about going unnoticed, Elena casually reached the grand staircase, but she was interrupted by Damon.

"Elena." He called out to her.

She turned around and walked the two stairs down. "Damon... why are you here?" She asked surprised.

"I was invited to meet your aunt."

"You have been introduced to Jenna?" Elena's eyes widened. "I do not understand. She is here? She was supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"I think you are mistaken. I heard about her arrival being today as early as last week."

Elena cringed. This was bad. Her mother and uncle were going to have her head.

"Where have you been, dear?" Damon asked puzzled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elena asked softly.

"I have spent most of the day waiting here. Naturally, I wanted to be with you."

Elena blushed, feeling bad about making him wait for hours. "Today is Thursday. I assumed you were working on estate matters."

Damon sighed. "I did not make any inspections today due to my engagements with your family."

"I was not aware of the plans." Elena said sheepishly.

Damon squinted and frowned inspecting Elena. He touched her face noticing some dust lining her cheeks. It was unusual to see her dirty, she was quite the fashionable lady. He stepped up a stair to be closer to her. "You were riding for most of the day." Damon deduced from her unkempt appearance. He could not see her riding habit under the dress cape, but was confident in his assessment.

"Yes." Elena said simply. She chose not to give him details about her journey.

"I wish you would have invited me." He said sadly. His stormy blues eyes made her heart hurt.

"I am sorry." Elena apologized for a lack of better thing to say. "I must excuse myself to my chamber as I need to wash up to greet Jenna."

"Yes, yes, of course." Damon sometimes would forget about the outside world when he was with her.

Elena leaned down to gently kiss Damon. He gave her a warm smile appreciating the token of affection.

In her chamber, Elena rang for Isobel's assistance. Isobel was shocked by her mistress' appearance. She promptly ordered water from the kitchen to prepare a bath. Elena asked her to make haste as her family was likely vexed about her disappearance. Isobel nodded in understanding and brought out various gowns appropriate for supper.

Elena scanned the gowns and selected a periwinkle-colored satin gown. The sleeves of the gown were elbow length, the bottom of sleeves bunched into ruffles with crystal embellishments. The front of the gown was modest while the back had a dramatic train. The gown was elegant, the perfect look for a family supper. Given the situation with her family, Elena did not have time required for an elaborate hairstyle. Elena chose to wear her hair loose with a milkmaid braid running horizontally on top. The final touch to her look was the diamond necklace that Damon purchased as an engagement present.

Bracing herself for a possible confrontation, Elena walked downstairs to meet the group in the drawing room. She was perplexed about not remembering Jenna's arrival date. She felt humiliated that she was not home to receive her. Elena knew the evening would be interesting considering Jenna knew nothing about Damon. Elena timidly entered, but it made no matter, Jenna squeaked seeing her. Jenna hurriedly left the pianoforte to embrace Elena. It was a spectacle as Jenna abruptly stopped playing music.

Miranda and John both shot Elena disapproving looks about her day long absence. For the moment, Elena tried her best to ignore them, choosing to concentrate on Jenna.

"How is it possible that you are to be wed?" Jenna asked astonished.

Damon raised a brow at Elena and she instantly blushed. Elena felt shy discussing Damon with him in the room.

"It was a sudden decision." Elena answered meekly.

"You did not mention the engagement in your last letter." Jenna continued.

Damon frowned and Elena wanted to soothe his worries.

"Mr. Salvatore proposed the week after the letter was posted." Elena hastily explained.

"Sudden indeed." Jenna was in shock. She never imagined Elena getting married at her age. "My sister has mentioned that you have not posted the notice."

"No, it has not been posted. I can say though, the wedding will be next month." Elena answered.

"Have you not set the date?" Jenna asked confused.

Elena did not answer.

"For what reason?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Pray tell, what reason do you think?" She replied in a tense whispered voice.

Damon was unable to hear the second part of the conversation. He was nervous about the seriousness on Elena's face and the concern on Jenna's.

A sudden understanding washed over Jenna's face. "Then you must have reason to believe..."

Elena stopped her from saying anything else. "May I ask to continue this conversation at more opportune moment."

Jenna profusely nodded in agreement. She changed the subject to something of mutual interest. "You will never believe which painting mother bought at the auction last week..."

For the half hour before supper, Damon pouted watching Jenna occupying his fiancé's attention. Jenna was enthusiastically entertaining Elena in the cozy corner of the drawing room. Jenna was providing the latest news on various Impressionist painters in France. Elena asked Jenna questions about the latest salon exhibitions. Even if Elena was not living in France, she read art journals and tracked the popularity of her favorite painters.

Elena gasped capturing Damon's attention from across the room. He watched Elena and Jenna stand up from the sofa. The ladies exited the drawing room in a rushed manner.

"Has something happened?" Damon asked Miranda.

Miranda guessed the subject of the sudden commotion. "My sister purchased Elena a Berthe Morisot piece."

John noticed the confusion on Damon's face. "Ms. Sommers is giving Elena a painting." John clarified in a bored tone.

.

.

.

In the limited minutes prior to supper, Damon encountered Elena alone in the main hallway. He sprinted over and took her hand, nearly scaring her and literally dragged her to the nearest bedroom. She looked around the bedroom in confusion. Elena caught a breath and asked Damon to explain his behavior. He answered with a kiss that slammed her against the bedroom door. He locked her in a tight position, holding her hands above her head. When he moved his attentions to her neck, she was barely breathing, as he never paused in between kisses. "Damon... we... supper..." Elena tried to protest but was unable to form a coherent sentence.

Damon bit her ear before whispering. "Just one minute. One minute with you to myself."

His lips traveled down to her chest. "The necklace looks beautiful, by the way."

He continued kissing until he reached the top of her bosom. Elena remained captive to his ravishment as he continued clasping their hands. In this submissive position, Elena learned the extent of his muscular strength. An attempt to move away from him would have been futile.

Similar to how abruptly it started, their session ended. Damon kissed her one last time before releasing her. She was left in the bedroom while he ran to the dining room to avoid suspicion. Somewhat rather dizzy, Elena stumbled to the nearest mirror to evaluate her appearance. Her cheeks and lips were rosy from the ravished exertion. She sighed and massaged her tender wrists. She laughed slightly disbelieving what Damon had done to her.

Meanwhile in the dining room, the group was waiting for Elena to arrive. "Has my niece vanished once again? May I need to invest in a leash for her?" John asked agitated and hungry.

Five minutes later, Elena walked in gracefully. John and Damon stood up from their seats to welcome her. Elena walked around to sit at Damon's left side. He held out the chair for her. "Thank you, Mr. Salavatore." She said coolly.

"We should enjoy this while it lasts." Damon joked. Married couples were not permitted to sit together at the dining table. It was considered bad taste since spouses spent all other times of the day together.

The couple exchanged a brief smirk while removing their gloves.

John promptly ordered the maids to serve supper. Jenna sat across from Elena. As she did not have a dining partner, Damon dutifully served her as well.

Much to Elena's amusement, Jenna wanted to gossip about the Fells. Although, Jenna did not mention Logan, as she was pretending to not care for him. Elena was smitten thinking about the surprise proposal that would happen in a few days. The Tiffany ring was such an exquisite choice for Jenna.

"Has Mr. Franklin Fell finished his education in the city?" Jenna asked remembering Franklin had attended boarding school in New York.

"Yes, he plans to remain in Mystic Falls for a year before attending Princeton." Elena answered. She smirked thinking about Princeton, the university was her father's alma mater.

"Quite the coincidence. How wonderful for you to have an old friend in town." Jenna smiled.

"Mr. Salvatore's younger brother is my new friend." Elena informed Jenna. "He is a nice _boy_ about my age."

Damon thought it was humorous that Elena referred to Stefan as a 'boy' instead of a man.

"I am happy to hear that you agree with your future brother-in-law." Jenna remarked. "Mr. Salvatore, when shall I have the pleasure of meeting the gentleman in question?"

Damon was caught off guard. He was not expecting to be included in the conversation. "I am sure Stefan will join us for supper in the near future." Damon answered politely.

"Very well then." Jenna smiled.

The conversation switched back to the Fells.

"Mrs. Honoria Fell recently purchased a Pierre-Auguste Renoir." Elena commented, although she did not disclose that it was hanging in their billiard room.

Jenna's eyes widened in interest. "I believe his paintings are now worth small fortunes in the auctions."

"Yes, that is what I imagined." Elena smirked.

"It is a shame that Mr. Gilbert does not have a gallery in the manor." Jenna lamented.

Elena shrugged. "Mr. Salvatore is allowing me to design my own chamber. I shall have plenty of wall space."

"How generous of you, Mr. Salvatore." Jenna complimented with an impressed smile.

Damon smirked cocky. "I will build her a gallery if she desires it. It makes no difference to me."

Jenna raised a brow at his comment but did not reply.

Elena was slightly stunned by Damon's words. He always managed to surprise her.

"If Mr. Franklin Fell is remaining for the winter season, am I to assume traditions for Twelfth Night will live on?" Jenna pondered.

Elena laughed at the question. "Mrs. Honoria Fell would never permit it. I am sure of it."

Jenna laughed a little in return. "That much is obvious knowing the woman, but I was not expecting her to host it." She said cheekily.

"Oh. I misunderstood your meaning." Elena blushed. "I believe you will have to ask my husband. I had not thought of hosting a party in my new home."

Damon loved hearing Elena say 'my husband' instead of 'Mr. Salvatore'. His heart was skipping thinking of her addressing him in such a personal manner more often.

"You may host any party you wish, dear." Damon assured. "It is rather tiresome to live in a large manor with no activity."

Elena swallowed at his words. "I believe we have an interesting year ahead of us." She said vaguely without much emotion.

Damon tried to understand her meaning. He felt she was not entirely disclosing her meaning.

The rest of supper followed in like manner, mostly Jenna gossiping with Elena and interviewing Damon. By the last course, Damon wished supper would have lasted longer. He was having a pleasant time with Elena's aunt. She was lively like Miranda. When the sun was setting in the windows, Damon knew it was time for him to leave.

In the main hallway, Damon held Elena's hands and kissed them both. "What is on the agenda tomorrow? I hope not more vanishing?" Damon teased.

"I promise to not vanish, Damon." Elena confirmed. "I will wait here to see you."

"Those are the sweetest words to my ears." Damon said in an overtly dramatic tone. He picked her up for a quick twirl around the room.

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned closer for a parting kiss. He smiled into the kiss before returning it with a passionate force.

* * *

_A/N: Jenna arrived! I hope the next two chapters will be epic. According to my story plan, Chapter 25 will be the end! **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: In Your Mind by Built To Spill_


	20. I Have Succeeded

_Somebody make me say no, no, no_  
_I have succeeded_  
_I won't compete for long_  
_I'm not not supposed to show you_  
_**I've got two secrets ****but I only told you one **_  
_I'm not not supposed to show you_  
_I'm not not supposed to_

.

.

.

As October carried on, the days became shorter and the temperature started dropping. Recently in Mystic Falls, the weather was turbulent with fierce winds and rain. It was unpredictable with bursts of sunshine for a few hours before the stormy weather would return in full force. Two days ago, Elena traveled back to the Lockwood estate to reward the slave and retrieve the name of the local counterfeiter. Miraculously, everything worked out according to plan. Elena got what she wanted. After some quick research, Elena figured out where in town the counterfeiter was located.

Elena was determined to order the travel papers immediately. She was worried about how many days it would take to get the paperwork produced. Seemingly, her mission to help Jeremy was increasing in danger at each turn. As the counterfeiter, fittingly, lived in the seediest area of Mystic Falls. The downtown area was notoriously known for all types of debauchery. Elena remembered hearing talk in the past about brothels being located in that area. Therefore Elena's chances of running into a gentleman of her social circle had slightly increased. To take proper precautions, Elena decided to travel incognito to protect her identity, as a dress cape would not be enough.

Pressured to dress similar to the working class, Elena scavenged the maids' laundry room to find something fitting to wear. She successfully found a proper outfit to blend in with other working class women. As for shoes, she chose to wear her simplest black riding boots. Finally, she tied her hair up haphazardly and completed the look with the dress cape. Elena spent a minute gazing into the long mirror in her boudoir, she was coming to terms with what she was about to do. In this case, the bond between a sister and brother elapsed any other relationships. Simply put, Elena believed Jeremy would do anything for her, meaning she had the responsibility to treat him with the same respect.

The downtown area of Mystic Falls was approximately 25 miles away from the Gilbert estate. Elena was required to rush as she was expected to be home before sundown. Furthermore, Elena did not think she was capable of being alone downtown in the dark. Although the muddy roads were dangerous, Elena pushed Savior faster than ever before. She knew it was not the time to be a timid rider. She focused on being a confident and self-assured rider as Savior wanted her to be.

As the smells of vile odors such as waste, sweat, dirt and the unmentionable became stronger, Elena navigated her way through the downtown are of Mystic Falls. After riding through the main street of traffic, Elena found a rest stop to hand off Savior, so she could conduct her business. Even though it was a busy and new environment, Elena tried her best to not get distracted from her task. However a small part of Elena was curious to see how the 'other side' lived. She was absently thinking about visiting the downtown area at a later time to satisfy her curious nature.

Due to the disadvantage of being unfamiliar with the area, Elena spent a half hour roaming the streets until she arrived at 1028 Lexington Ave. Much to her relief, the neighborhood was lighted, making Elena feel more secure. Taking a deep breath, Elena knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer, she nearly died inside for coming so far without getting what she wanted. Thankfully after a minute, someone did answer the door, it was an older man. He was of short stature with gray hair, dressed in a vintage suit and circle shaped glasses. He reminded her of a librarian. At least he wasn't some sweaty, fat man with hives, Elena thought idly.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked with a head tilt. He was inspecting Elena's appearance.

"Am I to presume you are Mr. Backs?"

"Yes, you are in the right place. What is it you need, ma'am?"

"A mutual friend referred me to your address. She said you were aware of different routes out of town." Elena said seriously.

Mr. Backs understood her meaning. "Are you financially capable of paying what is necessary for the materials?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I am aware of the costs."

"Please come in ma'am, I will be at your service." Mr. Backs moved aside to let her in.

Similar to his librarian appearance, his house resembled a library. Every wall was covered in books. Mr. Backs kept a large collection of rare books. Elena briefly wondered if he spent all of his black market money on books, as she did not hear children or anyone else in the home. There was something comfortable about his small house, maybe it was the smell of intelligence. No matter, Elena was at ease doing business with the man.

"What is your name? How shall I reach you?"

"I prefer to remain anonymous to protect my reputation. I assume you can understand. I will meet you here for all of our correspondence." Elena answered.

Mr. Backs shrugged. "It makes no difference to me, this method saves the money needed to send your goods via post."

Elena smirked grateful he did not press the issue.

"Please have a seat." Mr. Backs pulled out a wooden chair. He placed the seat in front of his small desk. "Am I to understand that you need identity papers to travel by sea?"

"Yes, but I am not the traveler. I am purchasing the paperwork for a male."

Mr. Backs looked at her surprised. Usually when women came to him, it was because they were running away from a bad marriage. It was a most unusual request but he went along to serve her. "Which port will _he_ be departing from?"

"Richmond."

"What is the final destination?"

"Saint Gilles Croix de Vie in France."

Elena noticed his hesitation to write down the name. She smiled and assisted him the spelling of the port.

"Age of traveler."

"Two and twenty."

"Height."

Elena paused to remember. "6 feet, 2 inches."

"Hair color."

"Black."

"Eye color."

"Dark brown."

"That is the sufficient amount of information needed to create a standard identity. The cost is $100. I require half upfront to purchase the materials. I will create the stamps and seals out of raw materials to insure the finest replication. Your traveler will have no problem with the Richmond port authority. Although, I must mention, security wise due to the ongoing war... it easier to leave the country than to return. Upon returning to the states, the custom checks are fairly severe, even more so in confederate territory. I would recommend your traveler to get legitimate papers with his 'new identity' once he arrives in France."

Elena listened carefully to the instruction and felt comfortable with the terms. "When can you have the paperwork finished?"

"Two weeks."

Elena frowned hearing the 'long' waiting period. "Very well, then."

"It is safe to say you may return on..." Mr. Backs looked at his calendar. "November 7th to pick up your purchase."

Elena nodded ready to finish the transaction. She bent down to open the hidden compartment in her riding boot. For safety reasons, she kept her money hidden in an unsuspecting location. She handed Mr. Backs the $50.

"Perfect, ma'am, I am grateful to see you came prepared to finish the preliminary steps."

"I best be going if I am no longer needed."

"Yes, of course." Mr. Backs got up from his desk to unlock the door for her. "Be safe ma'am."

Elena sighed covering her head with the cape. It was unfortunate it would take two weeks for this nightmare to be over. At the same time, Elena was relieved the paperwork was created from scratch versus it being stolen from a living person. While arriving had been difficult, departing was easier, Elena remembered how many turns to take in the neighborhood. She would soon be reunited with Savior.

A beautiful woman with fair skin and golden colored hair accidentally bumped into Elena due to the rush of people returning home from work. The woman stopped to apologize to Elena but no words came out of her mouth. She simply stared at Elena with awestruck wonder, before silently mouthing an apology and dashing away. Elena had no justification to believe she knew the woman and continued on her path.

By a bad twist of fate, the ongoing storm started up mid-way through Elena's ride home. It was a depressing situation considering she was wearing a simple maid's gown. Her clothing had no lining to protect her.

By the time Elena arrived at the Gilbert estate, her teeth were chattering as her body was nearly frozen. Her hands and lips had long turned blue. Elena raced to the laundry room in the basement to change into a fresh set of clothing. The last thing Elena wanted was a trail of water running through the manor. Due to careful maneuvering, Elena returned to her chamber without alerting her family.

Isobel entered the chamber after hearing her mistress' bell. Isobel's eyes went wide at her condition. Elena looked miserable. Isobel promptly ordered a hot bath for her. Elena did not offer much of an explanation about her disheveled state.

"I was trapped under the rainfall while walking around town." Elena said while Isobel undressed her.

Isobel suspected there was more to the story, considering her lack of proper attire, but it was not her place to question her whereabouts. Above all, a respectable lady's maid needed to be both discreet and trustworthy. As of the present, Isobel had no complaints about Elena's treatment. She was proving to be a kind mistress.

Much to the Gilbert family's shock, Elena grew increasingly ill and did not attend supper or dinner. It was most unexpected to see Elena in such a dire condition. By night fall, Elena was suffering from a high fever that was refusing to break. She was barely conscious for more than a few minutes at a time. The maids were attempting to get more fluids in her system, but it was practically a lost cause.

A distressed John called the town doctor to diagnose his niece. Through the evening, Miranda and Jenna sat next to Elena praying for her recovery. Miranda was unaware about the amount of time Elena had spent in the rain. While Jenna had spent the day at the Fells, she as well could not provide information about Elena's earlier business. It was a jarring predicament, they had seen Elena perfectly healthy at breakfast, only to be bedridden by dinner.

The escalating fever induced delirium and Elena cried out for _Damon_; however she was not calling out for her fiancé, she was asking for _vampire _Damon to visit her. More than anything, Elena wished to be with her vampire lover. He always made her feel better. She wanted him to take away the fever with his naked cold skin. Understandably under the pretense that Elena wanted her fiancé, Miranda sent an express message to the Salvatore manor. While it was not socially proper for Damon to visit, Miranda chose to be lax with her daughter, considering she would be married in less than 30 days.

.

.

.

At the Salvatore manor, Damon was enjoying a calm evening with Stefan in the billiard room. Damon's work day had been ordinary with no major rifts. He arrived home with a moderate amount of energy to waste. The brothers' game was interrupted when Henry knocked requesting entry with two express messages for Damon.

Damon frowned looking at the time. He knew the information was urgent as it was uncommon to receive messages at the last hour. Damon grabbed the messages from the tray and studied them. The first was in a plain envelope with no information about the sender and the second was sealed with the Gilbert crest.

Out of curiosity, Damon first opened the mystery message. As he tore the seal, he recognized Victoria's handwriting, which made his heart race. He could not think of a reason for her to send an urgent message other than pregnancy. He was not prepared at all for what the message detailed.

_Damon,  
I accidentally greeted your 'wife' today. I did not see her in the town's square, instead I found her walking downtown near my street. She was not dressed properly, but I feel confident in my assessment, it was Miss Gilbert. For your sake, I hope she did not get into trouble and I wanted to relay the information.  
- VD_

Damon let out a breath wondering what Elena was hiding. She was obviously conducting business under his radar. Why else would she go downtown? Damon shook his head at the thought and opened the Gilbert message. It was in Miranda's handwriting. His stomach turned over glancing at the rushed handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Damon Salvatore,_  
_There is no gentle way to inform you, as matters such as these are never pleasant. Elena is bedridden, ill with a high fever. Her condition appears to be worsening. She has been calling out for you. Under these special circumstances, if it is in your convenience, you may come and be with her tonight._  
_With regards,_  
_Mrs. Miranda Gilbert_

Damon choked reading the letter. The news on Elena's condition was devastating. His emotions were a grand mixture of worry and anger. He could not fathom Elena dying, if she did not recover. She was in a dangerous position if her fever continued for more hours. It was obvious to Damon that she fell ill due to wandering around in the storm. Damon desperately needed to speak with her. He wanted to make her confess to her recent out-of-character behavior. It was such an uncomfortable position for him to be in. Presently, Elena was acting rather dodgy, which he did not appreciate in the least.

Stefan was confused about the urgent messages and noticed his brother's mixed expression. "Damon, what is the urgent news?"

"Elena is ill." Damon said succinctly. "I must go to her."

"You are leaving now? It is ten in the evening." Stefan asked stunned.

"Her family is permitting me to visit." Damon hastily explained before running out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: I'm such a sucker for a dramatic rain scene. __A high fever can cause brain damage. That's why everyone is worried.__ To be continued... I'm very excited about the next chapter. 'Cause doesn't everyone want D/E action for the climax? **Be Good & Review!**_

_Random Footnote: While writing the character of Mr. Backs, I was inspired by Doc from Season 5 of Buffy. But uh, __Mr. Backs, isn't evil in case you jumped the gun._

_Song: Success by Interpol**  
**_


	21. No One Really Wins

_I can love you as you are  
**I didn't mean to make you want to leave**  
It's a fight between my heart and mind, no one really wins this time  
If you don't find the love you want, if I have acted ungracefully  
I don't want to see you go  
I never meant to make you want to leave  
But go if you want. Make your way straight to the door  
I hope that you look back before you go  
'cause grace looks back before it starts to leave  
In the endless fight of grace and pride_

.

.

.

Damon braced himself to maintain control as Noah led him around the Gilbert manor. Damon's emotions were a wreck thanks to Elena's recent behavior. He was equally worried as he was angry.

Noah knocked on the chamber's double doors until Isobel answered to escort Damon. Isobel guided Damon through Elena's chamber to reach her bedroom. Elena was sleeping, Miranda and Jenna were sitting on a side sofa. Miranda stood when she noticed Damon's arrival.

"Mr. Salvatore, I apologize for requesting your presence at this late in the evening. I thought given the situation, you would want to be informed." Miranda explained in a tired voice.

"You did the right thing to inform me, Mrs. Gilbert. And I thank you for permitting me to visit in her chamber." Damon said seriously.

"Considering her condition and the impending marriage, propriety was not much of a concern to me."

Damon nodded and walked closer to Elena's bed. "What happened to John?" He asked curiously.

"He is talking to the doctor." Jenna answered.

Damon was relieved to hear the family wasted no time in calling a doctor to the manor.

Damon walked over to the empty sofa chair, wanting to sit next to the bed and care for his fiancé. Elena looked dreadful, he found her skin color quite frightening. She looked like a corpse. Her lips were colorless. Damon wished to hold her hand, but her hands were deeply buried under the covers with the rest of her body.

In due time, John returned to Elena's bedroom with news from the doctor. Dr. McCarthy said Elena's high fever was her body's attempt to neutralize an infection. Dr. McCarthy believed she was developing a pneumonia. Since she was suffering from delirium, it supported his diagnosis to be valid. He recommended allowing the fever to run its course, if its temperature was monitored. The fever was fighting for her recovery.

As midnight approached, the Gilbert family was barely awake due to physical and emotion exhaustion. Into the dark night, Damon remained alone in the bedroom at Elena's side. Miranda dismissed Isobel feeling at ease about leaving Damon in the bedroom alone. It was highly improbable that Damon would take Elena's virtue in such a state.

Ten minutes past three in the morning, Damon started nodding off in the sofa chair. He managed to get a half hour of rest that is until the sound of Elena's voice stirred him awake. "Damon... Damon... Damon..." She was calling out breathlessly.

Damon stood up from the chair to sit on the bed next to her. His hand gently graced her cheekbone. "I am at your side." He confirmed.

Without warning, Elena removed her arms from the covers and pulled Damon down to her level. Damon swallowed hard as her hands aggressively roamed his body. Her clammy cheek was pressing against his. Elena repositioned their bodies to remove his cravat. He stared at her mesmerized. Fortunately, Damon came to his senses when started unbuttoning his waistcoat. He caught her hands to stop her actions.

"As much as I would love for you to undress me... in bed..." Damon said uncomfortably. "You are not well, dear."

Elena pouted like a child hearing his rejection. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

"Not now." Damon said weakly trying to maintain restraint.

"Please." Elena begged. She started kissing his neck passionately.

It was hopeless, Damon was completely a slave to her. Even though she was ill, he still enjoyed her attentions. The reality of the situation only hit him after she whispered a request.

"Come again, dear?" Damon asked backing away from her.

"Bite me." She said firmly.

"You want me to bite you?"

"Yes." She cried out desperately. "I long for you. Satisfy me. Take me. Bite me. Make me yours." She violently shoved her sweaty hair away from her neck to bare herself to him.

Damon's eyes traveled from her neck to her eyes. It was at that moment, Damon recognized Elena's dazed state of consciousness. All of her actions were at the fault of her delirium. She had no comprehension of her actions or words. She was not being sincere. Damon groaned about the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Damon, I want you to bite me like always." She said pulling him close. He was practically straddling her.

"Like always?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"You bite me every night. Yet not tonight when I need you the most." She lamented, looking depressed.

"I, oh, oh Lord." Damon put the pieces together in his head. "Elena, what am I to you?"

"You are _my_ vampire." She said possessively. "Mine eternally."

"Oh Lord." Damon's suspicions were confirmed. Elena was mentally confused and thought she was dreaming. Apparently, she dreamed about him as a vampire on a regular basis.

"What is wrong, lover?" Elena asked worried.

Damon swallowed. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. I am yours."

Elena smiled peacefully and drifted back to sleep, much to Damon's relief. He hoped she would be sane the next time they spoke. With these thoughts in mind, it was hard for him to sleep. Just past five in the morning, Isobel came into the room. She told him to go home while Elena had her bath. Damon tiredly agreed and took a carriage back to the Salvatore estate, leaving Katherine at the Gilbert manor.

As the week went on, Damon dutifully remained at Elena's side in the sofa chair. She continued calling out for him in the middle of night. When she started talking to him, Damon would stay in the living area as to not encourage her delusions. However exciting it was that she sensually dreamed of his vampire counterpart, he wished she would call out for him - the real version. She never did.

Considering the time alone he spent in Elena's chamber, it was natural that he grew curious about her personal life. Every night when her family went to sleep, he would snoop in her chamber, looking at her various treasures. Damon figured it was a great way to learn about his future wife. He found her vampire book collection, it was extensive. The book he gave her had a bookmark in it, indicating she was still reading it.

Damon never intended to see her messages, but some were misplaced on the living area's table. He restrained himself from reading the contents. Franklin Fell appeared to be the only person she communicated with in Mystic Falls. He was not surprised nor jealous since they were old friends.

By the end of the week, Damon learned several trivial facts about Elena. The most interesting fact by far was her artistic skills. She never admitted to practicing art. Sure it was common for women to collect art yet creating art was something else entirely. Even more shocking, Elena had drawn him a number of times without alerting him. She was downright sneaky.

Predictably, Elena's pneumonia lasted for two weeks. Once Damon felt confident that she would recover from the illness, he stopped visiting her. When the worry left his mind, all he had was anger towards her. He did not want to risk snapping at her while she was bedridden. Therefore he waited for a sign of her recovery to prompt a serious conversation. His sign came four days later via message from Elena.

.

.

.

Half past two in the afternoon, Damon arrived at the Gilbert manor requesting to see Elena. She agreed to the visit and permitted him access to her chamber. When Damon entered her bedroom, Elena was sitting up against the headboard feeling mostly recovered. Nevertheless, Miranda had explicitly demanded that Elena should stay in bed for another two days.

After a quick scan of the bedroom, Damon decided to sit on sofa chair next to the bed, as it was all too familiar to him. He was seriously on edge after waiting for days to have _this_ serious discussion with her. As _fascinating_ as her sensual dreams starring him and her drawings of him were, there were more urgent issues to discuss.

Once the couple went through the social pleasantries, Damon wasted no time in conducting his interrogation.

"You were caught in the storm. I assume it happened on horseback."

Elena nodded. She could tell something was bothering him. There was no evidence of the warm companion she had grown accustom to spending time with.

"Explain to me... why you acted carelessly enough to be in this position. Why were you not in a carriage? Why did you not ask me to escort you? Better yet to protect you?"

"I do not-"

"For the love of the Lord, do _not_ lie to me. I will not have it. I know you went downtown." Damon said seriously.

Shock was evident on Elena's face. "Who else knows?"

"I did not tell your family or mine about your excursion, if that is what you are asking." Damon replied bitterly. "Again, Elena... what business did you have downtown?"

"I went downtown to see someone." Elena answered calmly.

"Yes, that much I gathered on my own." Damon said sarcastically. "But I want to know who, more so, as you attempted to keep it a secret from me."

Elena froze at his request. "I cannot tell you."

"Elena, do you not remember my conditions? I _demand_ faithfulness. Demand, not ask or wish."

"How dare you accuse me of infidelity!" Elena snapped shooting daggers at him. "I can swear to you, sir, that my business downtown was not of the romantic nature."

Damon studied Elena carefully trying to determine if she was telling the truth. "If it was not of romantic nature, then why were you inclined to keep the visit a secret?"

"I hid my business from everyone, not you alone." Elena answered seriously.

Damon clenched his jaw. She was so stubborn. "Elena. I have the right to ask for closure on this matter."

Elena sighed and rubbed her eyes in reluctance. "My business downtown was for Jeremy."

"Your brother is in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked incredulously.

"No."

"Then your business downtown pertained to the letter he wrote you." Damon stated.

"Yes."

Damon crossed his arms in frustration. He was not in the least bit relieved about her behavior. "I am failing to understand why you were compelled to act alone."

"You mean other than family obligation?" Elena raised a brow. "If I had asked anyone to help me, then I would have risked their social reputation."

"Why is my reputation more important than yours?"

"You have more to lose than I. You are a master of an estate. I do not want to see the working class rebelling against you, for your supposed associations. Furthermore, if you were caught breaking the law, what would happen to your responsibilities?"

"Pardon, you broke the law?" Damon asked alarmed.

Elena bit her lip. It was foolish for her to tell him. "It was a mistake for you to find out."

Damon looked at her curiously. He was trying to understand how she jumped to such conclusions. "Pray tell, why were you indifferent enough to break the law and compromise your own reputation."

"There was no other solution. Above all, I was worried about my brother." Elena replied coolly. "My life is over as it is. I worry little about the repercussions of my actions."

Damon was taken aback by her statement. "Do you understand what you are saying? How can your life be over? You are barely eight and ten years of age. What has happened?"

"My reputation no longer concerns me. As it stands, you compromised me. Therefore I am not interested in attracting a gentleman for an offer of marriage. My life is predetermined... I will become a wife, produce an heir and die."

Damon could barely comprehend the severity of her frozen heart. Elena had no aspirations towards their married life. She was going through the motions like a machine. "And you care as little for your safety? You could have died from your illness or traveling downtown."

"I could not bother worrying about my own life." Elena replied apathetically.

"I am to determine you would rather die than marry me." Damon said sadly. His world was shattering. Seemingly, all of his efforts to please her had been futile. He was nothing to her.

Elena frowned at his conclusion. "I did not say those words."

"Yes, you did. You simply worded it differently. I cannot keep you this way." Damon said with great disdain. "You win. I have come to terms with everything. I will never be enough to satisfy you. That said, we will annul our marriage after what is socially acceptable."

"I am not asking for an annulment!" Elena exclaimed alarmed. It was her first emotional response of the discussion.

"I am. I have no desire to peddle a false marriage." He replied seriously.

"I do not understand why you are acting rash. Why are you punishing me for something I did out of _love_? Something I did for my own flesh and blood?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at her passionate words. "It is not about what you did or did not do for your brother. It is the fact that you did not think of me before making your decisions."

"Why must we talk in circles? I already told you, I could not involve you. My brother asked for my trust. Secondly, I could not ask you to compromise your reputation."

"I cannot help my resentment. I expect you to be transparent with me. I do not want a wife that keeps secrets from me, as I promise to always be honest with you. Regardless, if your brother asked for your trust, you should have placed your trust in me. As man and wife, I think of us as one person. Your problem becomes my problem." Damon let out a deep breath. "I have done nothing but show you my limitless devotion. I do not understand how you think me capable of betraying you... why betraying you would be the same as betraying myself."

"I am willing to understand your point of you but may I remind you, we are _not_ married." Elena tried to reason. While in truth, his statement was most beautiful thing she had ever heard, creating a warm pit in her heart.

"The reason why we are not married is because you refuse to set a date." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"What do you expect me to say? I have confirmed multiple times that we will marry next month."

"Beyond my resentment about your recent business... you also do not care for me." Damon said bitterly. "I have seen minimal encouragement from you since our initial engagement."

Elena's eyes widened in confusion and shock. "How can you say that? We spend the majority of our days together in passionate embraces?"

"Trust me, I am well aware that you enjoy being intimate. You seek the way I make you feel." Damon rolled his eyes unimpressed by her statement. "However, I believe your actions are purely lust driven. Caring for someone is a different type of action entirely."

Unfortunately, Elena could not argue with him. Her lustful feelings were blatantly obvious. "Please explain your reasoning that justifies my lack of care."

"It all shows in your actions. You do not want to spend the rest of your life at my side, as you have _'predetermined'_." Damon said snidely.

"You do not care if you live or die. You paid no regard to my adamant feelings for you. Because if you did..." Damon choked with emotion. "If you did... then you would respect my love for you. How could you have been so _foolish_? How could you not consider that your death would equally be my own? You should know by now that I think of you night and day... any day without you is no day at all. Without you, I am nothing. I cannot think of another way to prove my utter hopeless love for you."

Damon made a disgusted face. "With all this said, you have the audacity to say that your life means nothing, when it means everything to me."

Suddenly, Damon stood up from the chair. He paced for a second before addressing her. "I have come to a most startling conclusion... _I hate you_." He shouted the last words in pure fury.

Elena was taken aback by his words. The amount of emotions that he ignited within her were unbearable. Her soul was on fire, completely unhinged at the core. Her heart was racing unable to cope with the present. Her mind was a jumbled mess. She could not form any words, instead she gawked at him with her mouth slightly open.

Damon shook his head at her. Her lack of response only brought on more anger. He was an inch away from reacting violently. He had enough of her. If it were up to him, he would never see her again. "As we have nothing further to discuss, I will take my leave of you." Damon said coolly.

Elena blinked at his last words and managed to form a reply. "Wait! Damon, please do not leave."

"What? Why?"

"I do not want you to leave." She blurted out.

Damon frowned and walked away. "I no longer pay regard to what you want."

Elena moved the blankets aside to get out of bed. "Please. Stay with me."

"There is no incentive for me to stay with you. You have recovered." Damon said seriously. _He hated her, what else did she want?_

"Stay..." Elena begged him. "I love you."

Damon looked at Elena in bewilderment. He was positive his heart stopped beating for five seconds. "Pardon?"

"Will you stay because I love you?" Elena continued pleading while walking closer to him.

Damon stared at her. He was at a loss for words. He had not expected her declaration of love, even more so, after declaring his hate for her. The tide between them had change.

"I love you. Continue to hate me, I understand your reasons. _Hate me_, but please stay with me. I promise to open my heart to you. I am in agony because I have caused your agony. I am not unfeeling, I feel you. I do wish to be your wife for the rest of my life. I am only yours. I beg of you... give me the chance to prove it to you, even if you have reason to doubt me." Elena said in a rush that by her last word she was out of breath.

Damon eye's scanned Elena's body with desire. She was inches away in nothing but a more or less transparent nightgown. She stood up in haste, forgetting to wear a robe. Her big brown eyes were pleading him to say something. Damon unconsciously licked his lips while preparing a reply.

* * *

_A/N: I love you enough to update twice in one day. I hope to hear your thoughts on the climax. Favorite moment? **Be Good & Review! **_

_It's a relief to write this chapter. I've been thinking about it since the start of the story. Damon's reply is next chapter. (cough) If only this story was m-rated. (cough)_

_**Trivia:** What Damon was saying earlier... It would be more respectable for them to get married and annul, than to break the engagement. 19th century social rules were strange that way._

_Song: No One Really Wins by Copeland_


	22. The Greatest Romance Of The Century

_I still know everything, I still know everything, I still know..._  
_You always come close but you never come easy_  
_You always come... you come in close_  
_I never said I'd take this lying down, but I've crawled home from worse than this_  
**_If it's not keeping you up nights then what's the point?_**  
_I'm in your room now, is this turning you on?_  
_Am I turning you on?__ I'm in your room, are you turned on?_  
_I'm on the corner of your bed, I'm thinking maybe..._

.

.

.

Damon was finding it impossible to have a conversation while she was dressed in a nightgown. He took a breath and closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and looking at the ground instead of her. "Elena. Do not do this to me. You are trying to manipulate me. You are only saying those words, because you know that is what I want to hear." He said seriously.

"No! I am being sincere. I wanted to tell you earlier." She said passionately. "Only I could not... I have been in bed for the past two weeks. I only recently became lucid."

Damon smirked slightly still looking at the ground remembering her delirium. "You dream about me, well me as a vampire, every night."

"Yes." Elena replied shyly. She never thought the truth was going to come out.

"The day I took you to purchase Savior, you dreamed of me in the carriage. How long have you been dreaming about me?" Damon asked her curiously.

Elena blushed realizing he caught her. "The night we danced at the ball was the first time."

Damon's eyes widened in surprise and glanced up to look at her. He quickly looked away from her. "You need to get back in bed. Your nightgown is transparent. And you need to get back in bed." Damon ordered.

Elena forgot that she never grabbed a robe but remained standing in front of him. "I will return to bed, but will you stay with me?"

Damon swallowed trying to decide. "Will you allow me to hold you in bed?" He asked figuring he should get something in return out of the _next_ torturous conversation.

Elena smiled gratefully and grabbed his hand to lead him over to the bed. She crawled under the covers first. He swallowed hoping he made the right choice before getting in. He pulled her close and spooned with her, he had thought about them in this position for weeks. If only they had married earlier, this luxury would have already been his every night. He sighed thinking about it.

"Lord Byron once described hatred as the madness of the heart. I have to believe we ca-" Elena said nervously.

Damon stopped her from saying more. She was trying hard to mend their relationship, that much was clear, if she was resorting to literature. "I do not hate you." He said dejected. "I hate the way you make me feel. There is a difference."

Elena frowned hearing the sadness in his voice. "I swear... I do love you. I am simply not the type of person that is romantically inclined. I do not know how to express it the way you desire."

Damon thought about her words. He could see the honesty shining through. It was true, Elena was not romantically inclined, he had known it since the beginning. Her nickname for heaven's sake was the Ice Queen. He thought in time she would warm up to him and in a way she did. She was willing to please him by giving him her body, which was amazing, but that was her only example of expressing love. She needed time to develop true concern.

"You have to be honest with me. Do you want to marry me? If I had never compromised you and we were never forced into our engagement... would you want me?" Damon asked seriously with hope in his voice.

"Yes, I want to marry you." She replied instantly. "You love me a lot."

The minute he mentioned an annulment she felt a piece of herself die. She wanted to stay married to him. She was used to having him around. She loved the way he made her laugh. It was also a bonus that he spoiled her. He turned out to be a near perfect spouse. She never expected to find a spouse that would be so accepting of her interests.

"Maybe too much." Damon grumbled thinking about how crazy she made him.

Elena's thoughts were running wild thinking about Damon. She was trying to put in words how he made her feel. If only she could say the right thing, he would know that she really did adore him. "You are peculiar."

"What?" Damon asked offended. Why would she say such a thing?

"And I really like it." She added.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Damon asked slightly bewildered.

"I cannot describe you and I do not care because you are _mine_ to keep. I love the way you are and would not change a thing about you."

Damon's heart skipped at her words. She was not one for poetic musings. "I could say the same about you."

"Then we must fit together."

"I said we were the same the day I declared my love for you. I knew right away."

"I apologize for realizing it so late." Elena said softly.

Damon sighed seeing the regret on her face. "You are not late." He said. "I may have been a tad harsh on you earlier. I think it slips my mind that I am six years your senior. To be fair, you were forced into our relationship. It is logical that you need time to adapt and understand love."

Elena pouted remembering his livid argument. "I swear if I had known the Jeremy situation would have hurt you as much as it did, I would have acted differently. I do not want to hurt you."

"I did mean every word I said on that subject." Damon said seriously. "If you are going to remain my wife, then I need you to be transparent with me."

"I understand my mistake." She replied sincerely gripping his hand tight.

"That is what matters." Damon said squeezing Elena closer against his body.

"Hmm." Damon said mischievously. "Since you promised to open up, tell me about your dreams..."

"Well." Elena turned crimson. "You are a vampire, like you deduced. What exactly do you want to know?"

Damon chuckled at her question. He thought it was obvious. "I want to know what kind of things I do to you."

"Oh."

"Has my vampire-self done things that I have not done to you?"

Elena nodded not trusting her own voice.

Damon had the biggest smile on his face. This was going to be too much fun for him. "Provide me with some examples."

Elena gasped in outrage. She could not believe what he was asking. It was so lewd!

"Elena. You promised."

She sighed knowing he would get angry if she refused to confess. She settled for whispering in his ear, somehow that would make it easier.

"Oh." Damon said surprised by her response. The reply was better than he imagined. "Damn. I have to catch up with my vampire-self."

Elena's eyes widened at his words. He was going to do it?

He was so happy her mother forced her to stay in bed for two days. Damon pulled the covers up over their heads. He figured she would be less embarrassed if they had more privacy.

"Wait, Damon... You want to do it now?" Elena asked mortified.

"Why not? I need to seize the opportunity that no one is going to interrupt or expect you somewhere." Damon said removing her nightgown and knickers. Elena became completely stiff feeling insecure. He was the first man to see her bare.

"I will not be able to do this again until we are married." He explained.

Damon backed away to study her for the first time naked. He thought she was perfect. He loved her body. She fit perfectly in his arms, his to protect and cherish.

"I love you, my future wife." He mumbled. His hands started roaming her skin. It was most satisfying for him to touch new areas. She got goosebumps from his touch. She had to admit, his touch felt really nice. She loved his big hands, they were both rough and soft.

He kissed her on the mouth before moving down to her chest. "Dear, how did you find out about this?"

"In a vampire book." She said nervously.

"You naughty girl!" Damon teased. "Now I can understand why you like those books so much."

"Damon!" She chided.

"I am going to buy you every book you want. You do know that, right?" Damon said before kissing her breast.

Elena gasped a tiny moan at the contact. She had only recently gotten used to him kissing her bosom.

His mouth moved lower down to her bellybutton. She jumped slightly at the contact. "I am ticklish!" She exclaimed.

He moved lower down her body making her very anxious. One of his fingers touched her in her sacred place. She jumped even higher much to his amusement. He chuckled thinking she was precious. His little innocent girl.

He touched her again pleasantly learning that she was very aroused. She withered against his touch. "Damon." She said breathlessly. "Does this change my virtue?"

"No, dear." He answered seriously, restraining the urge to tease her naivety.

He continued petting her until her body turned hot with desperation. When she could not take anymore teasing, he used his mouth.

She moaned loud and panted his name. He smiled with pride and continued his attack.

She continued moaning at a ragged pace.

He paused for a second with a strange thought. "Is the real thing better than the dream version?"

"Yes!" She cried out. "Please do not stop!" She begged him.

He laughed pleased that she was begging and obliged her.

When he brought her to release, he had never seen anything so sexy. Before moving up the bed, he bit her thigh making her cry out.

Damon moved the covers down as they were turning into a sweaty mess. He laid on his side beside her with an elbow propped holding his face. He was simply admiring the blissful, relaxed look on her face. "I thought you would appreciate the bite - it seemed like the right way to finish."

She only moaned in response making him grin.

"Oh the things I will do to you. This is only the start." Damon thought lewdly in his mind.

He went from hating her to seeing her naked, quite the eventful day, but then again, it was always like that between them. He prayed they would not end up burning each other out. He wanted to remain lit with her until death. The way true love was supposed to work out.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, this chapter is one week early! I'm sure you guys thought of a zillion ways Damon was going to respond. I hope my version didn't disappoint. I simply HAD TO write it after last night's episode. I needed a dose of D/E requited love. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Great Romances of the 20th Century by Taking Back Sunday_


	23. You Wear Troubles Well

There's nothing to believe in here, so just believe in me.  
Your sense of apprehension suits you, you wear troubles well.  
I've nothing left to hide from you, I've got no God to sell.  
**Just put your hand in mine, then cast your doubts aside.**

.

.

.

_'As man and wife, I think of us as one person. Your problem becomes my problem.'_

Even after five days, Damon's words were still echoing in Elena's mind. She had successfully managed to salvage her relationship with Damon, but her problems were far from over. Due to her two week pneumonia, she missed picking up the travel paperwork from Mr. Backs. At this point, she did not know if it was worth the risk of going incognito. No matter what she had business downtown. In truth, she did not want to tell Damon about Jeremy committing treason, but Damon gave her no choice. Elena would not be able to bear the outcome if she got caught lying. She knew it would absolutely destroy him.

Resolved on telling Damon about Jeremy, Elena was traveling via carriage to the Salvatore estate. Her uncle gave the stablemen strict orders to keep Savior away from her. It would be a very long time before her family would trust her to ride again. Ever since the illness, her family wanted to know her motive to be foolish enough to ride in the rain. Of course, Elena could not tell them the real reason, therefore confirming their opinion of her - young and foolish.

Elena was most regretful to have missed Logan's proposal to Jenna. Jenna accepted him and the engagement was on. Since the couple had a proper relationship, not forced, they had the liberty of waiting to get married. Jenna thought a wedding ceremony around the new year would be a nice gesture. Jenna and Logan held off on having an official engagement dance until Elena had returned to full health and could attend. Elena was looking forward to the dance next week; it would be an opportunity to tell people about her own wedding. Indeed, Elena had at last picked a date and only needed to inform Damon. If it all went according to plan, in 17 days, she would sign her name and fortune away to Damon.

Upon arrival at the Salvatore manor, Henry greeted her and escorted her to the library. Unfortunately, Damon was out and Henry did not have details about his return. Elena explained she was not pressed for time and wanted to wait for him. Henry agreed given that Elena would soon be the new mistress of the manor; she was not one to vex.

In the Salvatore library, Elena looked around the stacks trying to entertain her time while she waited for Damon. Elena felt a little mischievous and wondered if any of the Salvatore men owned 'rare' books. Then again, if they did, they probably did not keep them in the library. Elena smirked thinking about Damon, he _certainly_ had read a rare book or few. At the old Gilbert brownstone in New York, her family did not have a large library as it was not practical for the interior design of the space. Elena would attempt to sneak peeks at her father's medical books, but she always got caught and then the books would get moved to another location. Elena snickered at the memories and went down the stacks looking for the medical section.

When Damon arrived at the manor, Henry promptly told him about his fiancé's visit. Damon removed his overcoat and gloves, washed his hands and rushed to greet Elena. Upon entry of the library, Damon spotted Elena on top of a ladder. She was wearing a peach colored linen gown with short sleeves. The crinoline was minimal making it simple for her to move in.

As Elena was concentrated on reading the titles on the spines, she did not notice Damon's entry. He narrowed his eyes at the section she was perusing. Damon raised a brow wondering why she was looking at books about diseases. While those books were useful in a crisis, they were hardly light reading more like incredibly dull. She was always up to something. He shook his head thinking about Elena and walked over.

"My dear Elena, are you following in your late father's interest in medicine?" Damon asked. He was wearing a forest green pinstripe waistcoat with a black cravat, black pants and dark brown boots.

Elena gasped startled by his presence and dropped the book she was holding on the floor. Damon laughed and picked it up, glancing at the title. "... Because I am fairly positive you do not have Malaria."

Elena blushed a little. He could always see right through her.

Damon was amused noticing her embarrassment. "So will you come down and kiss me like a good girl? Or am I supposed to come up?" He teased knocking on the wooden ladder.

Elena rolled her eyes and stepped down the steps. Damon held his hand out to help her. Before she touched the floor, Damon picked her up and twirled her. She laughed in surprise. When Damon set her down, his hand was on her waist pulling her up against his lean body. He kissed her firmly on the mouth and she enthusiastically responded by throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled back smiling and admiring her beauty. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied smoothly without hesitation. Ever since the day she declared her love for him, he was saying it more often to her. Possibly a part of him was in denial that she had finally said the three words.

Damon's hands moved up and down her tiny waist, not letting go of her. He was grateful for their current privacy allowing him to touch her. "I know your interest in Malaria did not bring you to the manor. Why did you decide to call? I wish you would have told me as I would have been here to receive you. I do not like to keep you waiting."

"Technically, my interest in _you_ brought me here." She replied playfully.

"I am already immensely enjoying this conversation... please do continue."

"I wanted to decide on our wedding date."

Damon's smile became larger in disbelief. She would belong to him soon. "Truly? What date did you have in mind?"

"November 29th." She said with resolution. Her favorite number was nine.

He paused running the date through any of his upcoming arrangements. "That date should work marvelously. When can I post the notice in town hall?"

Elena shrugged. "You may handle the paperwork at your discretion."

Damon was so ecstatic to have a wedding date that he brought Elena closer for a tight hug. He smelled the familiar scent of lilies in her hair. He made a mental note to order lilies for the manor. He closed his eyes and sighed before pressing gentle kisses along her neck. Elena sighed savoring his loving affection.

Reluctantly, Damon pulled back and held her face in his hands. "Were you looking for a specific book or were you simply passing time?" Damon asked curiously.

Elena looked away too shy to answer which only further peaked Damon's curiosity. Damon stared down at her unrelentingly waiting for an answer.

"I was not looking for a specific title." She said in a low voice.

Damon tilted his head at her in confusion. She was hiding something.

She sighed heavily. "I was looking for a specific topic."

Damon frowned in concern. "A medical related topic?" He asked seriously. He could not bear if something was wrong with her, especially after her recent illness.

Elena nodded. "I wanted to learn about consummation... since I now know the exact night it will happen." She explained, not looking at Damon, turning crimson. Even though she was about to marry him, she could not help feeling shy thinking about him bare before her.

Damon was speechless and unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist. He swallowed trying to steady his nerves. He was not expecting her to ask him so soon. "I thought that your mother or aunt would discuss the wedding night with you."

Elena shrugged in a casual manner. "Possibly the night before the wedding as is tradition." She remembered most of her friends were told to stay still and let it happen; certainly not adequate advice for losing your virtue.

Damon bit the inside of his cheek while thinking of an appropriate way to handle the situation. "The medical books do not explain consummation in detail, more so the events after the act regarding reproduction and child birth."

"Oh." Elena said slowly and pouted. Elena was annoyed and wishing he would offer one of _his_ books. It would not be proper for her to ask. In general, it was not right for a woman to ask about _details_.

"If a..." Damon let out a breath. "After your mother speaks to you, if you still have worries, you can ask me for an explanation. I do not want you to be terrified before the act."

"That is agreeable." She replied. In truth, she was less terrified of Damon and more curious. She wanted to know what to expect. So far, intimate relations with Damon had been quite pleasurable. She trusted him not to hurt or abuse her.

Damon saw a hint of a smile spread on her lips. He loved her precious innocence and curiosity. His hand moved to stoke her cheek, loving the feel of her soft skin.

"Do you have any responsibilities today?" He asked looking down at her. He was hoping she would spend the rest of the day with him at the manor. This was her first visit to the estate in a long time.

"I, well, yes..." Elena stuttered thinking of Jeremy. "I am not done talking to you."

Damon looked at her in wonder. If talking about their wedding night did not get her _this_ flustered, then her next topic must be something more serious. "I am at your service, dear." He assured her with a firm look.

"Can we sit down?" She asked breathlessly. She needed a more sturdy setting.

Damon nodded. "Of course."

Damon guided her to the bay window seating area behind them in the library. Elena sat down and adjusted her gown to be comfortable. Out of anxiety, she was unconsciously twirling a pillow in her hands. It was obvious, breaking her brother's trust was the single most difficult decision she was facing. It went against every fiber of her being. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

"Jeremy... he still needs help. I have only completed the first part of my plan."

Damon's eyes widened, he understood why she was nervous. "How are you trying to help him?"

"I am trying to get him to France. To live."

"I do not understand. You said you broke law... moving to France is not illegal. Why does he need help buying a ticket? He has a trust..."

Elena looked down in sadness. "Jeremy is a wanted man by both the Union army and the Confederate army. He does not have access to his trust. Whatever money he has acquired is through winning fights."

Damon went into a state of shock for a second. It was hard to comprehend a man of position like Jeremy to be in such a dire situation. "Did he murder someone?"

Elena nodded. "Possibly, it is not confirmed."

"How did he get caught up in all of this?" Damon asked firmly.

Elena chuckled darkly. "He was someone's hero, someone he thought was worth saving. Without any regard to the legal system, his life is ruined after protecting a stranger... an enemy... a human being. Acting before thinking is an unfortunate Gilbert trait."

Damon frowned. "Elena, tell me everything. I never hear much about your brother, only of his rebellious disposition and how he disgraced your family by leaving after your father's funeral. Lord, then Jeremy said you're the other side of the coin, which I simply do not see. When was the last time you saw him?"

Elena glanced over at Damon and sighed. She was in for a long conversation with him. He wanted to hear everything and she could not deny him the right to know.

It took about two hours to go through Jeremy's life since her father's funeral. The story should have lasted only one hour, but Damon had questions along the way. When Elena explained the situation with the counterfeit travel paperwork, Damon was equally impressed and angry. He had to hand it to his future wife, she was savvy and crafty when it came to problems. Damon had found it very attractive the way she was resourceful. He momentarily daydreamed about their married life where he could bounce ideas about the estate's tenants with her. Damon had never planned on talking to his wife about estate business, but the idea was all too promising.

The final resolution to Jeremy's situation was a hefty debate between the stubborn couple. Damon was going to allow Elena to pick up the paperwork since she was the purchaser. It made sense, Mr. Backs did not know her name and therefore would not release the paperwork to anyone else. However, Damon was forcing her to travel downtown via carriage instead of on horseback. Like a concerned, protective man that he was, Damon planned to wait for her inside the carriage.

As far as getting the paperwork to Jeremy, Damon offered to find him in the upcoming fight and handle it. It was somewhat jarring considering Jeremy asked Damon not to seek him out. Regardless, Damon did not feel comfortable asking someone else to take on this task. It would be highly inappropriate and dangerous for Elena to attend an illegal boxing match. If Damon asked an employee to deliver the paperwork, there would be too many risky variables involved in that method.

"I do not know how to thank you for your willingness to assist Jeremy, especially considering the impending treason charges." Elena said sincerely with teary eyes.

"I would not be able to sleep if I had refused to help you." Damon replied sincerely. "I want to help your brother to make you happy. I know once he is safe in France, a large weight will be lifted from your heart."

Elena smiled and threw her arms around him. He smirked enjoying her appreciation. He loved playing the knight.

"Am I right to assume we can leave the library?" Damon asked teasing while rubbing her back.

Elena laughed forgetting how much time they had spent in the library; at least it was secluded from the maids. "What do you have in mind?" She asked pulling out of his arms.

"I know Risky would love to see you." He said with a wink.

"Oh." Elena's eyes lit up brightly. She had not seen the puppy in weeks. "I thought your father only allows Risky to be in your chamber?"

Damon confirmed with a nod. "I wanted to give you a tour of my chamber and then we can take Risky for a walk around the quarry."

"Certainly, kindly escort me." She said with a warm smile.

Damon stood up and offered his hand. She stood up with his help and held onto his arm. The couple walked out of the library into the main hall.

"Damon... I was wondering..." She said shyly.

"What, dear?"

"The day we went swimming, I asked you about my chamber in the house. You said I would have to design my own given the situation with your father still residing in the manor."

Damon nodded remembering the conversation.

"Could you show me options today? Or did you want to do it another day?"

Damon pursed his lips in thought. "I can give you an extended tour of the manor to show you what guests do not usually see. I thought we could do chamber plans with a designer present, it would help if you had any questions."

Elena smiled pleased with how he thought every detail through. "Yes, I can understand your reasoning."

"My lovely Mrs. Salvatore... in 17 days." He chuckled leading her to the grand staircase.

* * *

A/N: Another D/E centric chapter. Elena's wedding night questions will be in the sequel. Two more chapters left. The other characters will be in them. **Be Good & Review!**

Song: Pretend The World Has Ended by She Wants Revenge

**Everyone should support our favorite vampire.** Go vote for Ian at the People's Choice Award website. Best of all? They allow you to vote multiple times. ;)

Misc: I made a new VD YouTube video, it's appreciation for Elijah: **watch?v=AyPdgg5CQK4**


	24. When Finally Set Free

_Feel the pain teaching us how much more we can take_  
_ Reminding us how far we've come_  
_ Let the pain burn away from our heart_  
**_ We have time to start all over again_**  
_ Well if you would shine your love down here oh  
Make our hearts as perfect as new_  
_ Oh if you would shine your love down here oh_  
_ I promise I'd reflect right back at you_

.

.

.

"Why the sour face?" Elena asked confused as she faced Damon at the start of the next set.

"I hate watching you dance with other men." He grumbled.

Elena giggled. "Unfortunately for you, it is only going to get worse once we are married." She teased.

Damon rolled his eyes as he spinned her around the room during the Spanish waltz. "All these rules disgust me. So what if I want to spend all my time with you, I should be allowed to, after all you are mine."

Elena raised a brow. "Are you seriously upset? I thought you were jesting. Mr. Salvatore, we are supposed to dance with other partners to be sociable and good company."

Damon said some curses under his breath. "Miss Gilbert, I was thinking, it would be ideal to go on a long, long honeymoon before we commit ourselves to society as a married couple."

"As thrilling as that sounds, you know that would be impossible. You have duties to Mystic Falls."

Damon bit his lip. "I am more interested in my duties to you as a husband than as a master..."

"I am sure." Elena smiled. "I think you are rather paranoid about the future. We will be spending plenty of time together, each and every day."

"For the rest of our lives." He affirmed.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon? You have not discussed the plans with me." She asked curiously.

Damon's eyes lit up. He could not stop thinking about making love to Elena hour after hour for as long as he wanted. "We will be staying at a villa on the shore."

Elena looked at him curiously. "How long will we be gone?"

"I believe two weeks, but we may stay three, depending on the construction of our new shared chamber."

"Very well." Elena nodded. "Mr. Salvatore, I am most excited to see my new chamber."

Damon laughed. "As you should be. I do not think you will be missing anything. Your wardrobe space is unheard of." He teased.

"Well, I have to be prepared for how much you spoil me." She teased in return.

Damon winked and she blushed. He loved making her blush. He hoped well into their married life she would continue to blush. It got him excited, too excited.

The couple remained silent for the duration of the dance and the next. At the end of the set, Damon offered his arm to escort her to dinner.

In the dining room, Elena was permitted to sit at the left of Damon. Sitting in front of her was Stefan and to her right was Franklin Fell. All of the guests were silent as Honoria started her speech as the host.

"I am honored to celebrate the grand union of my eldest son Logan Fell - The Third and Miss Jennifer Sommers of Bar Le Duc. Felicitations! ..." Honoria continued discussing the couple's history. She looked like the happiest mother in the world.

Elena listened to the speech and watched Jenna from the other end of the table. It was finally setting in that her favorite aunt was getting married to the man she loved yet also drove her crazy. Their marriage was bound to always be entertaining making for great company at the Salvatore manor in the future.

The engagement dance had thus far been a marvelous affair without any complications. Elena was grateful Logan waited for her to recover to celebrate the engagement; it would have been a shame to miss such a joyous occasion. Elena was wearing a navy colored satin gown which was form fitting in the newest fashion. The train of the gown was minimal. She was wearing a diamond necklace which Damon had designed for her. The clasp of the necklace was engraved with her soon to be initials "EGS". When Elena noticed the detail, Damon shrugged and said he could not help adding it. Damon was wearing a fine suit that matched her gown's color in the waist coast's embroidery and silk cravat.

Between the second to last and last course, Franklin's valet - Joseph brought over an urgent message to Franklin. Franklin read the note in surprise and grabbed Elena's hand under the table. She turned to him intently and he whispered a few words in French to her. Elena excused herself from the dinner table and followed Franklin out; leaving a very confused Damon behind. Damon could not imagine what could have been important enough to rush out of dinner and not say a word to him.

.

.

.

"How dare you keep this a secret from me?" Elena shouted walking down the hall following Franklin. She was livid with anger. "Considering how long we have known each other, now I feel as I do not know you at all."

"Elena. Lower your voice." Franklin answered tightly. "Now is not the time to make a spectacle when my family is entertaining over 100 guests tonight."

Elena growled. She grabbed Franklin's arm, making him stop. "Answer me right now." She demanded with a deathly glare. "How long has Jeremy been speaking to you?"

Franklin looked her in the eye with an apologetic expression. He had been having a hard time holding such a secret from her for so long. "Since before you arrived..." He paused. "I made a promise to look out for you, but he did not want you to be in contact with him for your safety."

"I do not understand! Franklin, please." Elena said in near tears. "I thought Jeremy and you were strained because of that Anna girl from Philadelphia."

"We were still fighting, but his concern for you conquered his disdain for me. You know Jeremy, he is eccentric and calculating. He put everything together in his head. He knew I was taking a year sabbatical from my education therefore I would be here in Mystic Falls. He could never disregard you from his life completely."

Elena eye's widened in realization. "All of this was orchestrated, but why..."

Franklin looked down at the ground. "Obviously, he never planned for the other events to happen..." He said pointedly referencing the treason charges. "If that had never happened, he would have returned to you after serving in the Union army."

"But why join the army at all?"

Franklin rolled his eyes. "Honestly, looking back on that decision, he knows it was rash and foolish. The biggest mistake of his life. For whatever reason, he thought at the time it would be a brilliant way to occupy his time."

"Where am I meeting him?" Elena asked determined. She could not believe she was about to see her brother.

"At my stables." Franklin answered. "You need to hurry. You need to return before dessert is finished in the drawing room."

.

.

.

Even from a distance, Elena knew it was Jeremy without a second guess. The black suit with velvet and silk details, the shiny black hair and gladiator posture. In haste, she walked right up to him. He turned around and before he could say a word to her, she slapped him.

"That is for leaving me."

She slapped him again.

"That is for keeping tabs on me secretly using Franklin."

Jeremy rubbed his jaw. "It is so lovely to see you, too, sister." He replied sarcastically.

Elena glared at him, but then her tears formed remembering she had not seen him in over three months. Jeremy smirked and hugged her in a tight embrace. "Everything will be okay. I am alive. You are alive. Nothing else matters." He said patting her back.

"Are you going to France?" Elena asked making sure her plan for him had succeeded.

"Yes, I think it is best for me to live there with Nana until the war is over. Last week, when Damon gave me the paperwork and your letter, you can only imagine my initial shock." He replied. "Yet I could not leave the country without speaking to you."

"You do realize tonight is Jenna's engagement dance? That you pulled me away from all of Mystic Falls' society." Elena said with a raised brow.

Jeremy laughed in joy. He thought the situation was slightly hysterical, in the tragic sense. "Yes, Franklin told me. I wanted to see you on a night where everyone would be too occupied to notice my coming and going."

Elena nodded in understanding. It made sense for him to come while everyone was distracted, especially their family members.

"Regardless, I should make this meeting brief before I push my luck." Jeremy said dejected. He opened his overcoat's inner pocket. "I wanted to give you father's original will with my signature. I think it is important for you to have since I am going away. I do not know what uncle has told you, but the will is fairly interesting in various points. Be sure to read it thoroughly."

Elena looked down at the sealed parchment. It was amazing how a notarized piece of paper could change her life.

"Elena, I..." Jeremy choked with emotion.

Elena looked up worried. Jeremy was using his remorseful voice, which he hardly used, meaning he was struggling with the truth. Her heart dropped in anticipation of the worst news.

"Just tell me the truth. You owe me after all your scheming and trouble." She said seriously.

"I have a daughter. As in, you have a niece."

Elena was speechless.

"Franklin does not know..." Jeremy continued in a low secretive voice.

"Why would Franklin..." Elena's widened in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"Well, when a man meets a woman..."

Elena smacked him hard. "Can you please be serious for once in your life?" She growled. "When? When did you get Anna pregnant?"

"Almost three years ago?" Jeremy guessed with a shrug.

"I do not understand a word you are saying right now. We lived together three years ago!" Elena explained. "How could you possibly keep such a large secret from our family?"

Jeremy nodded in shame. "The issue is... The child might belong to me or Franklin."

"What?" Elena's mouth dropped. "Or how about the mail man? Or the bartender?" She quipped.

Jeremy scowled at Elena's crude suggestions. "I never asked Franklin or Anna if they had been intimate, I was too weak to ask. And Grace, that is my daughter's name, well - she looks like us."

Elena crossed her arms. "You need to explain, this is outrageous!"

"I did not know Anna was pregnant until I came home from Yale for the holiday season. She tracked me down in the city saying she was expelled from boarding school and her parents in Philadelphia were going to disown her if she kept the child. Given that Franklin was attending school in the city while I was at Yale only further complicated the issue. In short, I agreed to support Anna financially as she wanted her baby, but I never married her. I have not seen Anna consistently these past three years, as there were other responsibilities, but I have been active with Grace's care."

"I do not know what to say." Elena said slowly. "Why did you decide to tell me? You have kept this secret from me for years, I admit, I will resent you for a long time. I am in shock that you never confided in me, when I have always with you." Elena frowned in great contempt.

There were tears forming in Jeremy's eyes. "Anna has developed consumption. I do not not think she will live past the new year."

"And you are leaving to France." Elena finished for him knowing the purpose of the conversation. "It would be too risky for you to travel with Grace."

"Jeremy." Elena muttered in frustration. Her brother and trouble... consistent, as always.

"I am sorry for being such a burden." Jeremy said sincerely, looking depressed. "I do not know what to do."

Elena swallowed trying to stay strong for him. "Hand me Anna's contact information."

Jeremy's brows furrowed. "How will you handle her death?"

"I will have to adopt Grace, you have left me with no other choice." Elena shrugged in defeat.

"What will your new husband say?"

"Obviously, Grace cannot be a Salvatore heir, but she is Gilbert-Fell heir. Our wealth is substantial enough to support her fully. And Damon does not object to having children in the manor, I am sure he will be understanding of the situation. He has a large heart."

Jeremy sighed and hugged Elena. "I will write to using Nana's post in France."

"I will have your head if you do not." Elena threatened with a serious glare.

The brother and sister spent a few minutes preparing for their long distance relationship. It was uncertain would Jeremy could return to the states.

.

.

.

Unable to walk quickly due to being lost thoughts, Elena made her way back to the Fell manor. Upon entry of the drawing room, her eyes scanned looking for either Damon or Franklin. It was strange, both of them were missing. Elena pouted and walked out to search for them elsewhere.

Elena stumbled upon the men on accident, she heard their voices through a window she was passing. Elena frowned and squinted seeing them on the veranda. They appeared to be in a heated argument.

Curious as to what they were discussing, Elena sneaked outside.

"Salvatore, I believe the expression used in cases such as these is you need a thicker skin." Franklin said flippantly.

Damon scoffed in annoyance. "Or rather you need to learn your boundaries."

"Boundaries? You really are deluded." Franklin rolled his eyes. "You suggesting such a thing only further proves that you may only know her a fraction of what I do."

Elena raised her brows realizing she was the subject. For heaven's sake, what reason?

"How come you never asked for her hand?" Damon asked.

Franklin spit out a bit of whiskey from his flask. This was an unexpected turn of events. Damon was seriously a jealous man. "Why in burning hell would you ask me?"

"I cannot help my curiosity... humor me."

Franklin looked at Damon in disbelief. He did not know how to begin to answer such a question. "I am sure you have asked her..."

Damon stared at him not backing down. He wanted a serous answer, it was something he had wondered about for a long time. He needed to be at ease about their friendship.

"I am somewhat alarmed by your question, as you are asking me why I do not love, someone I love." Franklin frowned. "In the basic sense, as my best friend her cold nature does not bother me. But I would never entertain the notion of marrying someone cold like her."

Damon accepted Franklin's answer as sincere and dropped the subject. The men remained on the veranda in silence while Elena quietly went back inside.

Eventually, Damon met Elena in the main hall. She apologized for her sudden disappearance and he asked for the reason. She said the matter was private and she would have to explain later. The couple smirked at each other, waiting for their coats at the front, both of them had their own worries about the near future in mind.

* * *

_A/N: The long awaited Elena & Jeremy meeting. How was it? What do you think about Grace? Good twist. What if the child is Franklin's? Then what? One chapter left! What a great journey this has been for our DE couple. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: When Finally Set Free by Copeland  
_

_Yes, there is a sequel coming.. don't stress out. It will cover the honeymoon and some married life. Feel free to suggest anything in specific you're interested in seeing. I will publish the first two chapters next weekend._

_**NEW STORY: Night Was The Dark, Cold Was The Ground - 1920s Vampire Damon & Elena. Darker theme. Hope you guys read it.**_


	25. Mr and Mrs Salvatore

**_If I were king of this night, would you become my queen?_**  
_And I hope, your majesty that you like your position._  
_I'll do everything I can to keep you by my side__  
and I'll stare off through the darkness to find us a kingdom._  
_Just kiss me before I go.  
_I'll have to walk a thousand miles just to find the ground deserving of your feet.  
You could throw me down and walk on me  
and I'd just look on through my love and through the haze.

_._

_._

_.  
_

The morning after Jenna's engagement dance, Damon called on Elena to learn about the secretive events that occurred the night before. Damon was wearing standard riding clothes in navy and black while Elena was wearing an ivory colored muslin gown. She had a wreath of orange blossoms in her hair. The couple retreated to the garden since the weather was beautiful and for the sake of privacy. Elena guided Damon over to the bench swing which he happily sat next to her on. Right away, Damon found the appeal in the bench and was set on ordering one for the Salvatore garden. He figured on nice days Elena could read to him on the bench swing.

"What did you do with Franklin?" Damon asked Elena. He was dying to know. After interrogating Franklin the night before, he never found out what happened. Franklin fiercely refused to disclose any details.

Elena tried not to chuckle at Damon's tone of voice. His jealousy was clear. She found it endearing. "I did not do anything with Franklin other than walk..." Elena smirked. "He escorted me to the stables."

"To the stables?" Damon interrupted her story with a disapproving expression.

"Yes to the stables." Elena rolled her eyes. "Jeremy was there waiting for me."

"Pardon? Your brother was in Mystic Falls? Is he still here?" Damon asked in wonder.

"No, he left last night." Elena said sadly. "Jeremy wanted to speak with me in person before leaving to France."

"Then he will be going to France?"

Elena nodded.

Damon was relieved to know that Elena's many efforts did not go to waste.

"How was your reunion?" Damon asked curiously. He knew how important her brother was to her.

Elena looked at Damon warily. "It was a bit overwhelming as I had not expected to see him. Franklin surprised me with the whole situation. I honestly was not aware of Jeremy's arrival until Franklin told me at the dinner table."

"The reunion was Franklin's idea?" Damon asked incredulously. It was hard for Damon to imagine that a member of the Fell family would put their reputation at risk.

"No, not exactly, Jeremy apparently has been talking to Franklin since my father's funeral."

Damon raised a brow in confusion. Elena shrugged not knowing how to explain their correspondence.

"I was left completely in the dark. Franklin never talks to me about Jeremy." Elena said sincerely. "After a bit of brother and sister tension... Jeremy revealed his reasons for risking the trip to see me in person."

Damon looked at her expectantly.

"Jeremy gave me the original version of our father's will with the appropriate signatures." Elena swallowed. She was rather nervous about disclosing the contents to Damon.

"That was gracious of him?" Damon said awkwardly not understanding Jeremy's motivations.

Elena gave him a half smirk. "According to the will, if Jeremy is missing as the male heir by the time of my marriage or my 18th birthday, whichever comes first, the executor rights are transferred to my name. Meaning by law, I am permitted to request a prenuptial agreement and withhold consolidating my wealth..."

"From me." Damon finished for her. He looked at her with an intense expression. It was somewhat startling that Elena was granted her 'freedom' from their upcoming marriage.

Elena remained silent waiting for Damon's reaction to the news.

Damon thought about the situation in his head before replying. "Given than I am the first born son, it is not necessary for me to marry a wealthy bride. My fortune is more than substantial to support my living and our future children." Damon replied calmly. "If you wish it... I will sign a prenuptial agreement before our ceremony, you must know that I love you more than legalities."

Elena was ecstatic about Damon's response. He handled the situation in a most civil manner. It was fairly uncommon for women to be named executors. Elena said a silent prayer to her father in thanks.

"Well, I am still going to transfer my land to you. According to Mystic Falls law, there is not much I can do with it. And I know you will have some need for it, one way or another." Elena assured Damon.

Damon was relieved to hear her decision concerning the land. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with his father before his wedding. Thanks to Elena, the Salvatore-Gilbert bridge was going to happen making both families very happy and wealthy.

"As for the Gilbert family trust, it would be in my best interest to have you sign the agreement. The agreement will allow me to transfer funds to my mother."

Damon smirked in understanding. The majority of his wealth was accumulated via property and mining, therefore her decision about the trust made no difference to him.

"You must be somewhat surprised by your brother's choice of a wedding present - the family fortune." He commented.

"Yes, very. Jeremy handed me the will and said it was 'fairly interesting in various points'. I was not aware of the significance." Elena chuckled thinking about her brother's antics. "But I think it is silently understood that when he returns to America, I will transfer bonds to him. Jeremy's reasoning is understandable, he cannot access his personal trust, let alone our family trust."

"Originally, as in many months ago, did your brother go rogue to protect you from an arranged marriage?" Damon asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but that is a nice thought." Elena mused. "Unfortunately, besides the will, Jeremy wanted to meet with me concerning a serious situation."

"What could be more serious than your family's fortune?" Damon raised a brow in worry.

Elena let out a deep breath preparing herself. "Apparently, I have a niece that I have never met. Jeremy's daughter, her name is Grace and she is three years old."

"With a mistress? Did Jeremy take the child away?" Damon jumped to conclusions.

"No, no - nothing of that sort. The baby's mother is a lady. Her name is Anna. My brother met her while she was attending school in the city. But now she lives in upstate New York in the country."

"I do not understand. Then your brother never married her? For what reason?"

Elena bit her lip in remorse. "He would have married her, a long time ago, but he never proposed. She had an affair with Franklin while he was away at Yale. Jeremy was unable to overcome the infidelity."

Damon's eyes widened in surprise. "She had an affair with Franklin? As in Franklin Fell? And I was not even aware that your brother attended university."

"Yes, Franklin Fell while he attended boarding school in New York. Jeremy and Franklin's relationship was never the same after Anna. Obviously, Franklin and I remained friends as we are the same age and share mutual friends." Elena paused. "Jeremy graduated from Yale... nearly two years ago? He studied government. At the time, he wanted to be congressman." Elena laughed. "He would have been a typical politician... charming, wealthy, seedy associations with a certain air that causes everyone to gossip."

"I had no idea." Damon baffled. It was remarkable that Jeremy attended such a prestigious program of study. "Then whatever happened to your niece?"

"Anna refused to abandon her baby and as a result she was disowned from her family. Quite the unfortunate situation, considering how prominent her family is in Philadelphia." Elena explained. "Jeremy has been secretly supporting her ever since. My parents and I were never alerted of the situation."

"Something must have happened? Otherwise why would your brother confess his indiscretions?" Damon deduced.

Elena nodded with a sad expression. "Anna is dying of consumption. Grace will be seized by the state since Jeremy will be out of the country. Jeremy cannot take her to France, it would be too risky at the port authority with counterfeit paperwork as the scrutiny increases when traveling with children."

Damon froze in understanding of the problem. "Meaning Jeremy asked you to take care of Grace until his situation improves?"

Elena swallowed and shrugged in agreement. "Well, he did not ask me to take on the responsibility but I believe it is the humane decision. Regardless of Grace's status by birth, she is my niece, a Gilbert."

Damon was quiet trying to process the situation. He could not believe Jeremy Gilbert... trouble really did follow her brother. "I believe we can resolve the situation when we return from our honeymoon. It would be of no consequence for us to provide for the girl. Simply we would have to hire the appropriate help. There have not been any children in the Salvatore manor for years. Depending on Jeremy's return date, we would eventually send her to school." Damon said thoughtfully going over the details.

Elena smiled in relief. She was so glad the discussion was finished. She scooted over to Damon on the bench to wrap her arms around his middle. He sighed and pressed his chin against the top of her head.

"Thank you for being understanding of the unfortunate situation." Elena mumbled against his chest. "I love you so."

"The child is not at fault for her parents' mistakes. I agree, it is the humane thing to do, especially considering our vast mutual wealth." Damon replied. "And in a way, this will prepare you for motherhood, given that we will not have any children until you are a few years older."

At the mention of motherhood, Elena's heart skipped, Damon had a point. This would be her chance try on motherhood sans the pain of giving birth. Fortunately, Grace was three years old; at the age, the child would be sociable with a developed personality.

.

.

.

Three days after Jenna's engagement dance, it was Elena's turn at the celebrations. Instead of a dance, Elena wanted to have an engagement dinner, which was held at the Salvatore manor. It was an intimate family affair with only the Salvatores, Gilberts and Fells in attendance. Elena knew her wedding ceremony would be a grand affair therefore wanted some privacy before the event.

During the dinner, Damon and Elena secretly held hands under the table while listening to the speeches. It had been awhile since their last intimate contact given all of the preparations and Damon's work schedule. Since the couple was being celebrated, there was no chance for Damon to secretly steal Elena for a quick feel.

As per tradition, at the end of the dinner, the groom's father - Giuseppe raised a glass of wine to wish Damon and Elena good health. Each of the guests then bowed to Damon and lifted a wine glass to him. The Salvatores loved wine and Damon whispered wine trivia to Elena.

Damon was honored for a second time after dinner when the men of the families joined together for cigars and spirits. There were many jokes said in Damon's favor since he was giving up his bachelor life. Fortunately for Damon, George was not in attendance to provide any crass comments.

At the end of the night, each guest paid their congratulations to Damon and wished Elena all the happiness. Damon and Elena were exhausted after spending the evening attending their guests.

The following day after the engagement dinner, the wedding invitations were sent to their respective relatives and near friends. The purple and gold invitations were designed by Elena and produced by a local artisan. It was the duty of acquaintances to pass on the pleasant news to the community of Mystic Falls. The invitations stated the times when Elena would be home to receive friends informally with her mother. At this time, Damon's friends such as George Lockwood had the opportunity to meet the bride to be. It was Elena's duty to be polite to all of Damon's friends, as it would be in bad taste for her to show any form of indifference.

"Mr. Salvatore is decidedly passionate about you, Miss Gilbert. I know he will be the most attentive husband. I have known him for many years... I can swear that you are the only woman that has ever captured his heart. I look forward to visiting with the both of you after the honeymoon." George said to Elena.

After visiting with Elena, George was positively amused by Elena. He started wondering what it would be like to watch her fight with Damon, it had to something hotter than Dante's inferno.

During the week long period of meet and greets, Elena received a grandiose amount of teacups in the post. A teacup as an engagement present signified the end of her life as a 'single woman'. A tradition that Elena never understood but accepted.

"Honestly, Mama, some of these teacups are somewhat ridiculous in fashion." Elena lamented holding up a bowl shaped mustard colored teacup.

Miranda laughed at her daughter's comment. "I scarcely believe you drink enough tea to use all of them in your lifetime. You should not be worried about keeping them in your living chamber. Commit any that you do not like to the kitchen."

The seven days prior to the wedding were the hardest for Elena as she was not allowed to appear in public per society's standard. Elena was making everyone agitated in the Gilbert manor. She was restless and commanding to all the maids. Isobel attempted to calm her down by spoiling her with special grooming. During the period, Elena had a total of 16 baths.

.

.

.

On November 29th 1864, Elena awoke for the last time alone as a single woman. Elena chose her wedding date to be on a Wednesday because according to superstitions that day was the 'best of all'.

Even from the distance of her chamber, she could hear the commotion buzzing downstairs for the wedding. The maids were in a rush preparing for the perfect wedding lunch.

The manor was housing various Gilbert relatives that had traveled from all parts of the Eastern coast to attend the wedding. Most of relatives were second cousins and the like, therefore Elena did not know any of them well. Unfortunately, none of Elena's French relatives were in attendance other than her mother and aunt. Elena wished her grandmother was present as a witness but she knew it was an impossible wish. With that in mind, Elena hoped Damon could travel soon to France to meet her extended family. She really wanted to show him off in France, the thought thrilled her. She knew her female cousins would be horribly envious. In Elena's eyes, Damon was by the far the most gorgeous man of all. Even back when she had not liked him, she had thought he was gorgeous. Elena was giddy thinking about his trademark smirk and crystal-clear blue eyes.

Elena smirked getting out of bed while she continued thinking about Damon. It was amazing how far their relationship had developed over the past three months. Her first encounter with Damon in the field was such a distant memory. Elena was ready to become Mrs. Salvatore in a few short hours.

After a long bath soaked in lilies, it was time for Elena to groom for the ceremony. As per tradition, instead of the usual lady's maid, female relatives helped the bride.

"I have to say, on you daughter the dress has a life of its own." Miranda remarked. "When I saw it pressed and ready, I thought it was beautiful. But on you, it is so much more."

"I agree, Elena. I am now considering designing a dress for my own wedding rather than purchasing a designer one from France." Jenna commented.

Elena looked into the mirror and she hardly recognized herself. She looked like a woman. She looked like someone's wife.

Elena's wedding dress was designed appropriately in the Parisian style. Due to the war and rushed marriage arrangements, it was impossible for her to import a gown from Paris. Instead the Gilbert family hired several seamstresses to design the gown in time for the wedding day. The wedding dress was made out of silk and fully layered with lace. The dress weighed nearly ten pounds in fabric due to the intricate crinoline and bustle. Much like in royal fashion, the dress had a lengthy train. The bodice of the gown was stripped in the center with ornamental pearl buttons. There was a rich satin ribbon that went around her waist. The ribbon was meant to accentuate her frame. The dress's long flowing sleeves were created out of rich lace.

Isobel styled Elena's hair slightly wavy and brushed her hair to the back of her head, where it was caught up in short curls and bound. In her hair, Elena wore a diamond tiara, a wedding present from Damon. Isobel said no other bride in Mystic Falls had worn a tiara. A tiara was in vogue due to the influences of European nobility. Her lace veil was arranged towards the back of her head, it reached her waistline in length.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore manor, Damon awoke with full of excitement about his wedding. He would soon have his Mrs. Salvatore.

Henry made sure to have everything ready before he awoke. Henry wanted to make his master's day was as pleasant as possible. For the ceremony, Damon wore a white dress shirt with matching waistcoat and silk cravat, black trousers, black dress coat and top hat. The look was finished with Italian leather shoes.

The wedding ceremony was to be hosted at Fell's Church. Since Honoria Fell was a close family friend, the wedding was the grandest in Mystic Falls history; that is until Jenna and Logan married. The church was decorated in orange flowers, blossoms and evergreens. Damon and Elena spent a few days interviewing fathers to ordain their ceremony. The couple mutually agreed to marry in the Roman Catholic tradition.

For good luck, Elena arrived with her relatives in a carriage pulled by a gray horses. After her arrival, as the norm, the church bells rang to make the populace aware of the ceremony and to symbolically scare away evil spirits.

The wedding ceremony promptly started at Noon. Elena entered first on the arm of John, after Damon entered with his aunt Magdalene. Following was the bridal party: Stefan and Jenna, George Lockwood and Scarlet of New York, entered arm in arm. Damon's father and Elena's mother completed the procession at the alter by taking their places behind their children.

The Father began the ceremony once everyone was seated. "Dearly beloved: we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony."

Damon and Elena glanced at each other ready to commit. Elena was not suffering from any nervous tension.

The Father asked for any just causes against their union from both the crowd and the couple. With no objections claimed, the Father allowed the couple to begin their vows.

He turned to Damon. "Wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou forsake all other, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Damon answered firmly.

The Father asked the same of Elena.

"I will." She confirmed.

Damon and Elena joined hands to say the second portion in unison with the Father. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance: and thereto I plight thee my faith."

As Elena finished the vows, she felt a flood of warmth run through her soul and bones. She accepted each word as what her marriage would mean to her. She swore to always be her husband's other half.

The Father turned to the guests in attendance. "Oh eternal God, the Author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman."

The Father turned to Damon motioning to present the ring.

While Elena had been wearing the Salvatore wedding ring all through their engagement, Damon bestowed her an additional ring for the ceremony. A simple band engraved with their initials and wedding date. "With this ring I thee wed, and with my worldly goods I thee endow, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Damon said without hesitation.

Damon grinned seeing a single tear of joy falling from Elena's face as he slid the second ring on her finger. Eventually, Elena would pass the Salvatore ring to her son, but the simple band would remain as a memory of her wedding day. She was blessed Damon thought of the thoughtful gesture.

With the ring on her hand, the Father could solidify the marriage. "I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Amen."

Miranda started crying in the back for Elena's confirmed marriage. George winked at Damon playfully, while Stefan remained stoic through the ceremony. Stefan had accepted his role as brother-in-law.

The Father addressed the audience and concluded the ceremony. "Almighty God, join them together in marriage, pour upon these persons the riches of thy grace, sanctify and bless them, that they may please thee both in body and soul, and live together in holy love unto their lives' end. Amen."

Damon and Elena joined hands to celebrate their marriage. While Damon would have loved to kiss Elena at the conclusion, he restrained because their strict families considered it to be in bad taste. "The practice is not to be followed, as it is never followed by people in the best of society." His father and John reminded him prior to wedding. Damon groaned but did not disobey their wishes.

The guests of ceremony stood from their seats to recite the Lord's prayer with the Father. "... and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: for thine is the kingdom..."

Before leaving the church, Honoria reminded the couple to sign the parish register in the vestry. Elena signed with her maiden name for the last time.

Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore walked down the aisle without looking left or right, as it was bad taste to acknowledge anyone in the crowd. Their relatives and close friends threw birdseed in the air as symbol of fertility outside the church. The couple was escorted to the wedding carriage which was drawn by four white horses. The back of the carriage was decorated with white satin bows.

"Mrs. Salvatore, I believe the residents of Mystic Falls want us to have many, many, many children." Damon laughed while shaking the birdseed out of his hair.

"Yes, of course they do, our children will be quite handsome." Elena joked with a wicked smirk.

"Without a doubt." Damon agreed and leaned across to kiss Elena on the lips. "My only complaint about your grand dress is you have to sit so far away."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Now you are simply being silly. I believe you can stand to be some two feet away from me."

"No, I cannot. Now that you are mine, I will keep you close at all times."

Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"But I am not jesting!" Damon said seriously.

The carriage delivered Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore to the Gilbert manor. The newlyweds stood together in the main hallway to receive the guests which were invited to the wedding lunch. Jenna and George were in charge of keeping the line in order. As per society's rules, each guest addressed Elena before Damon. Brides were never congratulated as marriage was considered to be honorable for the matriarch.

"I wish you the greatest happiness for your marriage. Toi et moi- Ça ne changera pas." Franklin said to Elena promising their friendship would not change.

"Congratulations on your wonderful choice of bride. I am sure she is everything you ever wanted in a lady." Franklin said to Damon.

"I wish you the best for your health. I hope one day to have the opportunity to teach your children." Alaric said to Elena.

"Congratulations and best of luck with your new bride." Alaric said to Damon.

"C'est pour toi que je suis." Miss Gibbons offered her support to Elena.

"Congratulations, Mr. Salvatore." Miss Gibbons said to Damon.

At the wedding lunch, all of the guests were served standing, except the members of the bridal party. Elena and Damon were seated in a lasciviously decorated corner of the grand hall. Three wedding cakes were served at the lunch, one elaborate cake and two smaller ones for Damon and Elena. Damon's cake was dark and Elena's was white. Damon fed some of his cake to Elena. He wanted to kiss the crumbs off her face, but restrained himself in front of society.

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said while cleaning her face.

Directly after the cake serving, Elena went upstairs to change into her traveling dress. In the privacy of her chamber, Elena handed a single flower from her wedding bouquet to her female relatives.

"I wish you the best of strength for tonight with your new husband." Miranda said.

"I am not worried Mama." Elena reassured her with a warm smile.

Miranda had spoken to Elena about consummation the night before. Elena was not alarmed by any of the explanations, she had heard most of it before from other girlfriends. She had a few unanswered intimate questions but Elena decided to ask Damon, even if he would make her blush.

At the conclusion of the wedding lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore said their goodbyes before embarking on their honeymoon. At this time, it was customary for only family and intimate friends to be present. The couple's honeymoon was estimated to be a two to three week period depending on Damon's responsibilities in Mystic Falls and the construction of their shared chamber. Damon's best man, George was the only person that knew the location of their honeymoon and per tradition he was sworn to secrecy. It was considered to be in bad taste for anyone else to ask about their honeymoon. The honeymoon was meant to be a private and relaxed time for the newlyweds.

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said holding Elena in the carriage.

"I love you too, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said through a yawn. She was falling asleep in his warm embrace.

.

_The nightingales are singing now. __  
They're calling out our marriage to our subjects on their knees.__  
Their jewelery is thrown into the air.__  
They sigh at their release as their shackles hit the ground.__  
The trumpets call out now.__  
We're home at last._

**_The End_**

**_Be sweet & review the final chapter!_**

_Pictures of the wedding at my LiveJournal. User: junkyatbest_**_  
_**

_Song: Nightingale by Saves The Day_

_._

**_Up Next In The Series:_**_**  
Part 2:** The Honeymoon * M-Rated**  
Part 3:** Series of one shots on D/E married life * Rating?_

_._

_I'm writing the 1920s & 1950s in D/E style. See my author profile.  
_

_Love To Fellow Authors: Avecia, Mayghaen17, Natitasha & _DomOx_._

_xoxo, S._


End file.
